Inversos
by Kye Broflovski
Summary: Hiei não gosta muito de garotas. São estúpidas, fracas e falam demais. Mais do que ele pensava.
1. Um nome

Hiei olhava para o céu entediado. Por que diabos ele tinha que ficar no mundo dos humanos numa hora como aquela?!

O Makai estava sofrendo uma forte rebelião dos youkais mais revoltosos, cansados de serem subjulgados pelo governo tranquilo do novo Rei. Mukuro o mandou patrulhar o mundo dos humanos, porque segundo ela era uma questão de tempo até que eles arranjassem um jeito de dar as caras por lá.

- Mas que droga... - Bufou, lembrando do que Kurama dissera.

"- Vai ser bom pra você, Hiei. O Makai te deixa muito agitado" - Rira o companheiro.

Ainda ultrajado, Hiei sentou-se em cima da lage do prédio em que estava, observando a noite que começava a cair.

---

Estava na sala da diretoria. Outra vez. A diretora apertava os punhos com o cenho franzido e uma gota na testa.

- A Senhorita de novo...

- Hehehe, e aí Senhora Harumo? - Ela coçou a cabeça olhando pro teto.

- Creio que transgrediu as regras do colégio novamente. - A mulher ergueu os olhos reprovadores para ela.

- Não, não, Senhora Harumo! Foi só uma brincadeira entre amigos. - Ela abanou as mãos bobamente.

Nesse momento, um garoto arrombou a porta da sala com um pé, fazendo as duas pularem com os cabelos em pé. Ele tinha os olhos em brasa e uma expressão demoníaca no rosto. Estava completamente coberto de graxa.

- MINAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Senhor Nishida! - A diretora recuperou a pose, horrorizada - Isso não são modos de se entrar na diretoria! O que o Senhor está fazendo aqui?! E o que diabos é isso na sua roupa?

- E aí, Arashi?

- "E aí"?! Como assim "E aí" sua pilantra! - Ele cuspiu os fogos do inferno, descontrolado - Como se atreveu a fazer isso?

- É, acho que você ficou meio sujo.

- SUA...

- Senhorita Minamoto! Senhor Nishida! Calados, os dois! - A diretora se levantou, irritada, enquanto o garoto procurava se acalmar e a garota dava um sorriso amarelo. - Me expliquem já essa história!

- Essa delinquente colocou um balde de graxa em cima da porta do vestiário masculino! - Arashi sibilou, cuspindo óleo.

- A Senhora tinha que ver, foi muito engraçado.

- Calada, Srta. Minamoto! Nishida, por que ela faria algo assim com você?

- Por que? É simples, Senhroa Diretora, ela é um demônio!

- Calma lá, Arashi! Eu só estava brincando com você!

- BRINCANDO?!

- CALADOS!

- Senhora Diretora, isso não deveria ser permitido dentro da escola. - Arashi ergueu a cara melecada para a Senhora Harumo.

- E não é, meu rapaz. Garanto que a Senhorita Minamoto será devidamente punida.

- Punida? Ela deveria ser expulsa, se quer saber o que eu acho!

- Eu também acho, Sr. Nishida, mas infelizmente não é algo tão simples assim.

- Então eu acho que ela deveria levar uma suspensão de pelo menos uns dois anos!

- Não podemos fazer isso. Mas eu também acho que seria muito conveniente.

- E eeeeu acho que está na hora de irmos todos pra casa descansar pro longo dia de amanhã e...

- VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ACHAR NADA! -Gritaram os cabeções de Arashi e da Diretora enquanto Minamoto tentava escapulir da sala sem ser notada.

Meia hora depois, Rin Minamoto voltava pra casa arrastando os pés, chutando pedrinhas no caminho, com a cara emburrada. Carregava um formulário de detenção em uma das mãos e na outra uma mochila velha e rasgada. Olhou para o céu e só então percebeu que estava escuro.

Ela deveria ter chegado em casa pelo menos uma hora atrás, mas não conseguiu se controlar. Arashi era tão incrivelmente desprezível que não podia deixar barato! Novamente ele humilhara os novatos do time de basquete no treino daquele dia, e dessa vez teve o que mereceu.

- Vai ficar com graxa nas calças a semana inteira! - Ela levantou um punho, vitoriosa.

Estava quase chegando. Virou mais uma esquina quando avistou, ao longe, três vultos estranhos.

" Xi." Ela segurou a mochila com força, e em seguida balançou a cabeça. "Calma, Rin, esse bairro é tranquilo, ninguém vai tentar te roubar aqui..."

Meio temerosa, ela seguiu firme e forte, procurando não encará-los. Mas os três vultos do outro lado da rua olhavam para ela curiosos. Não havia mais ninguém na rua e as casas ao redor pareciam já ter desligado as luzes.

- Ei, gracinha, aonde vai com tanta pressa? - Perguntou um deles.

"Bêbados", ela constatou, engolindo em seco apavorada.

- É, por que não vem aqui beber um pouquinho com a gente? - Perguntou o outro, que estava sentado na calçada.

- Tem bastante pra nós quatro aqui! - O terceiro levantou uma garrafa.

Ela apertou o passo. Desesperada, percebeu que eles atravessavam a rua atrás dela.

- Ei, ei! Nós dissemos pra voltar aqui, benzinho! - Disse novamente o primeiro deles, com um sorriso malvado.

Antes que pudesse correr de vez, dois dos homens a agarraram pelas costas. O outro parou na sua frente ainda sorrindo. Lentamente, aproximou-se de seu rosto, erguendo seu queixo em direção à luz do poste.

- Nossa, você realmente é uma lindeza, não é?

Ela fez um esforço bruto e conseguiu livrar uma das mãos. Sem parar pra pensar, enterrou com tudo a mochila na cabeça do que segurou seu queixo. O homem deu de cara no chão imediatamente.

Ela saiu correndo.

- EI! PARADA AÍ, SUA NOJENTINHA! - Os outros dois saíram em seu encalço.

"Ai Meu Deus, eu não tenho sido muito boa, eu sei, mas por favor, me tira dessa, juro que nunca mais vou aprontar nada!" Ela rezava consigo mesma completamente horrorizada, correndo o máximo que podia.

Os dois homens se separaram e um deles deu a volta pela quadra, até que a encurralaram. Ela se enfiou num beco, o que certamente não era muito inteligente, pensou, mas não tinha escolha. Eles foram atrás dela.

- Agora nós te pegamos!

Eles começaram à se aproximar sorrindo. Ela encostou-se na parede oposta do beco apavorada. Eles se aproximaram cada vez mais, com os olhos brilhando. Um deles segurou seu braço, e ela gritou com toda a força que podia.

- Calada, garota! - O que segurou seu braço puxou-a para si, e ela sentiu um caco de vidro penetrando em sua cintura, provavelmente da garrafa que eles bebiam. Gemeu de dor, sentindo a ferida abrindo. O outro homem agora pegava sua mochila - Nós vamos te dar uma lição!

- Quem precisa de uma lição aqui são vocês, seus vermes.

- Hã? - Os homens viraram-se, surpresos pela voz desconhecida. Rin olhou por cima do ombro do que a agarrava e viu um garoto moreno de olhos vermelhos com as mãos nos bolsos. Vestia uma capa preta e parecia ter a sua idade, mas, por alguma razão, algo na voz dele a dizia que não era um garoto normal.

- Quem é você, seu imbecil? - Gritou raivoso o segundo homem, que já estava vasculhando a mochila de Rin.

- Não te interessa.

- Se manda daqui, seu pivete! - O homem que segurava Rin virou-se, ignorando Hiei, e voltou a pressionar a garota contra si, que se debatia febrilmente, sentindo que ele cravava mais e mais o caco de vidro em sua cintura.

- Largue essa humana.

- Quem você pensa que é, seu porcaria? - Agora, o que gritara com Hiei levantou e partiu pra cima dele. - Vou te mostrar como acabam enxeridos como você!

Rin nem teve tempo de ver o que aconteceu. Quando se deu conta, o homem que atacara o garoto estava estatelado no chão, e o homem que a segurava tinha o olhar paralisado. Afrouxou lentamente o aperto e caiu no chão, imóvel.

Ela abraçou-se imediatamente, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Você é burra, por acaso?

Ela olhou pro lado e viu o garoto que a salvara guardando uma espada com os olhos fechados.

- ...Que? - Foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- Eu perguntei se você é burra, garota. - Ele lançou-lhe um olhar congelante - Ir de encontro à youkais medíocres como esses foi muito idiota.

- E-Eu estava só indo pra casa e... "you-que"? - Ela perguntou, abobalhada, ainda tremendo.

Ela olhou pro chão e quase morreu de susto. Agora, os homens pareciam estar "evaporando", e seus rostos adquiriam feições retorcidas que não pareciam humanas. Ela deu um gritinho, se colando à parede.

- Éca!

Hiei terminou de guardar a espada e virou-se para ir embora; mas ouviu um barulho. Parou e olhou para trás novamente, e viu a garota desmaiada no chão, com o corpo meio torto.

Ficou alguns minutos parado, olhando. Então, chutou um dos youkais mortos pra abrir caminho e foi até ela.

Chegou perto e ficou olhando, em pé, o rosto insconsciente daquela humana. Humanos eram realmente frágeis e fracos, desmaiavam com qualquer coisa... Seus olhos caíram numa mancha escura no uniforme escolar da menina.

- Hm?

Ele abaixou-se, examinando a cintura dela. Usou uma das unhas e fez um pequeno rasgo na camisa, descobrindo um gigantesco caco de vidro cravado numa ferida que sangrava sem parar.

- Que idiota. - Concluiu.

Tirou o caco rapidamente, enquanto ela fazia uma careta de dor, sem acordar. A ferida sangrou bem mais, mas logo em seguida pareceu amainar. Hiei ficou mais algum tempo fitando o rosto claro da garota, e sentiu um formigamento entranho na barriga. Piscou com força.

- Devo estar ficando louco.

Ele já ia se levantar, quandoi, então, ela tossiu. Hiei arregalou levemente os olhos, aproximando-se de seu rosto. Ela mexia a boca de leve, como se tentasse falar alguma coisa. Chegou tão perto que podia sentir sua respiração, então ouviu:

- Obrigada...

Ele ficou estático. De repente, sentiu uma porrada violenta na cabeça. Afastou-se na hora, indignado, segurando o cocoruto. Olhou novamente pra ela e viu que ela se virara de lado, desferindo-lhe um golpe com o braço. Um fio de baba descia pela sua boca, enquanto ela sorria feliz, de boca aberta.

- Ela dormiu? - Com uma gota na cabeça, sem acreditar, ele já ia sacar sua katana e fazê-la em pedaços, quando ela começou a falar de novo.

- Nhammm papai não quero ir pra escola hoje... Olá eu sou Rin Minamoto, muito prazer em conhecê-los! Eu moro naquele bairro perto da sorveteria, do lado daquele pinheiro enoooorme, naquela casa azul e nhammmmm quando vamos comer?...Comeeeeeer...

Hiei observava incrédulo enquanto ela falava nada com nada, ainda sentindo a cabeça latejar. O que ele faria com aquela humana ridícula? Ele estava em cima daquela lage porque sentira uma presença estranha, e finalmente descobriu que eram três youkais disfarçados que transitavam por ali.

Destruíra aqueles vermes, mas agora tinha um problema maior. Bom, ele poderia matá-la, não é? Simples assim. Olhou de novo para o rosto adormecido da menina e sentiu outra vez aquele formigamento incômodo. Não sabia porque, mas não parecia uma boa idéia matá-la.

Na verdade, ele não sentia vontade de matá-la.

Sem a mínima idéia do que estava fazendo, Hiei pegou-a no colo. Parou um momento, analisando sua atitude. Iria mesmo levar aquela garota pra casa? Ela continuava falando coisas sem nexo, mas ele entedera muito bem a parte em que ela disse onde morava.

- Realmente estou ficando louco. - Comentou consigo mesmo, bravo, saltando pra longe do beco.

Enquanto a carregava, Hiei podia sentir nitidamente aquele formigamento. Mas que infernos era aquilo? Sentiu sua capa molhar com a baba da menina e uma gotinha nasceu em sua nuca. Mesmo assim, aquela sensação não passava. Ele nunca esteve tão perto de uma mulher daquela forma.

Mas ela não era uma mulher. Era só uma menina humana patética.

Ele sabia muito bem qual era o pinheiro de que ela tinha falado; tinha ficado por lá muitas vezes esperando Yusuke quando tinha uma missão designada. Imediatamente identificou a casa azul. Era uma casa bonita e arrumada, com duas varandas laterais.

- Vou largá-la na porta.

Ele desceu habilmente, mas sentiu a menina segurar sua capa. Olhou surpreso para ela.

- Meu... quarto... A varanda da direita...

Ele piscou, pasmo. Ela ainda parecia dormir. Ele ia largá-la lá mesmo e não estava nem aí, quando lhe ocorreu uma coisa: deixar uma humana como aquela no meio da rua sangrando em plena madrugada com certeza iria causar rebuliço, e Mukuro fora bem direta quando disse que sua missão era evitar problemas causados por youkais.

Bufando, ele pulou em direção à varanda da direita. Quando amanhecesse, aquela garota poderia simplesmente ter pensado que sonhou ou algo assim, e que a ferida fora causada por qualquer outra coisa. E mesmo que se lembrasse sobre os youkais, ninguém acreditaria nela.

Com um sorriso de canto, crendo ter feito um ótimo trabalho, Hiei pulou na varanda ainda segurando Rin. A porta da varanda estava escanrada.

- Essa garota é realmente muito idiota, qualquer um pode entrar aqui...

Ele entrou no quarto e a primeira impressão que teve foi a de pisar em outra dimensão. O quarto era completamente bagunçado. Havia roupas e livros jogados pra todo lado, e cada parede era pintada de uma cor, sendo todas cobertas de folhas com desenhos em preto e branco que pareciam comicamente infantis. Também havia um violão rabiscado num canto e um painel coberto de varetas de madeira.

- Que bizarro. - Ele piscou várias vezes.

A cama da menina parecia intacta, estranha ao quarto tão incomum. Ele a deitou sobre os lençóis, sentindo o formigamento diminuir.

Rin começou à abrir os olhos. Deu de cara com o teto de seu quarto. Ficou alguns instantes encarando o teto e depois sentou-se bruscamente, pronta pra gritar.

Hiei tapou sua boca com a mão e ela olhou para o lado dando conta de sua presença. Ao encará-lo, imdiatamente seus olhos pareceram se acalmar.

Ele retirou a mão, surpreso com o próprio ato.

Eles se encararam durantes longos minutos. Hiei sentiu-se paralisar ao dar de cara com olhos prateados muito claros, quase brancos. Rin sentiu que estava de frente pra algo muito ameaçador.

Como uma rajada em sua cabeça, ela lembrou-se da graxa na cabeça de Arashi, da detenção, do beco e dos "you alguma coisa" que a atacaram. Lembrou-se que gritara à plenos pulmões e que eles a machucaram na cintura. E aquele garoto do lado da sua cama tinha a salvado. Então os "you sei lá o que" começaram a evaporar e...

- Mas como eu posso estar aqui? - Ela perguntou em voz alta, abobalhada.

- Vejo que você acordou - Hiei virou-se em direção à varanda - Agora vou embora.

- EI! ESPERA! - Ela literalmente rolou pra fora da cama, enquanto Hiei já estava alcançando a porta - Espera eu...

Ela tropeçou em um monte de roupas e iria ao chão se não tivesse se segurado na capa de Hiei. Ele olhou pra trás curioso.

- O que foi agora?

- Er... - Ela ergueu-se, sem graça, largando a capa dele. - Qual é o seu nome?

Ele ficou calado, encarando aquela garota estúpida. Por que ela queria saber seu nome?

- Vamos, só um nomezinho. - Ela colocou uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, com um sorriso doce - Você salvou minha vida, né? Ainda bem que não se machucou.

Por que ela se importava se ele saiu machucado ou não?

- Ai! - Ela levou uma das mãos à cintura, apertando os olhos.

- Mas você se feriu - Ele lançou um olhar rápido à roupa manchada dela - Foi uma grande estupidez da sua parte.

- Eu não sabia que aqueles bêbados eram monstrengos. - Ela disse, apoiando-se na escrivaninha ao lado - You... Youkais, lembrei, foi assim que você os chamou! Por que eles vieram atrás de mim?

- Porque você era uma presa fácil e inconsequente.

- Eu não... Pera, você é um deles?! Ahá, tenho certeza que é!

Hiei tinha que sair dali. Ela fazia perguntas demais e ele não gostava de dar respostas.

- Dê um jeito nessa ferida. - Ele disse secamente, voltando à sair.

- ESPERA! - Ela passou à sua frente, abrindo os braços, impedindo sua passagem. Sentiu uma dor aguda na ferida mas nem ligou. Ele não sairia dali sem dizer o nome!

- Você não sai daqui sem dizer o seu nome!

- E quem vai me impedir?

- Bom - Ela virou os olhos - Sabe, eu sou muito poderosa no meu mundo, tipo uma rainha... Isso, uma rainha! E se eu gritar agora, meus súditos irão atrás de você e te queimarão na fogueira, tá entendendo?

Hiei a encarava pasmo.

- Creio que você acha que não conheço o seu mundo, não é?

- Bom, eu... - Ela olhou de um lado pro outro. Suspirou e abaixou os braços. - Desculpe. Você me salvou daqueles youkais e me trouxe pra cá. Eu não sei o que teria acontecido comigo se você não tivesse surgido, provavelmente eu estaria morta agora. Obrigada. Eu só queria saber o seu nome.

Ele lançou-lhe um último olhar, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu do quarto sem olhar pra trás. Ela ainda foi em seu encalço até o parapeito da varanda. Ele pulou por cima da gradezinha branca enquanto Rin olhava-o tristemente.

Mesmo de costas pra ela, Rin pôde ouvir ele dizer:

- É Hiei.

O garoto sumiu na escuridão e Rin correu até o lugar de onde ele saltou, sorrindo. Encheu os pulmões de ar e gritou:

- O meu é Rin!

---

AEW! Primeiro capítulo aí pra vocês, espero que gostem. Geralmente não sou de criar personagens fictícios, mas juntei na Rin um monte de coisas que gosto em outras personagens de Anime e estou com umas idéias bem legais pra essa fic(YOOOOSH!). Só espero receber o bom e velho apoio moral das reviews da vida!

Arigatou à todos que leram!

Kissu, Kissu!


	2. O portal clandestino

Rin amanheceu muito tonta. Levantou-se da cama com os cabelos despenteados e uma expressão de zumbi no rosto.

- ÃÃÃh...

Ela encaminhou-se para o banheiro chutando as coisas que bloqueavam seu caminho. Parou de frente para o espelho e ficou se encarando durante longos minutos.

- Estou parecendo um youkai. - Decidiu.

Primeiro resolveu dar um jeito naquela ferida, ainda manchada. Se atrapalhou com as gazes mas conseguiu fazer um curativo razoável.

- Pelo menos vou parar de sangrar como uma louca...

Lavou o rosto e escovou os dentes. Fêz o rabo de cavalo de sempre e voltou à encarar o próprio reflexo. Ergueu o polegar, satisfeita.

- Bem melhor.

Ela voltou para o quarto, olhando ao redor. Assim que sua Tia chegasse, provavelmente teria um surto. Rin simplesmente não conseguia manter o quarto organizado, e seus amigos diziam que um dia morreria soterrada em sua zona.

- Isso é arte. - Disse decidida, erguendo com o pé uma montanha de vestidos - Sei exatamente onde cada coisa está.

Mas não era verdade. Geralmente levava horas pra encontrar um sapato ou uma bolsa que tinha certeza de ter deixado sobre a mesinha ou embaixo da cama. Quando ia desenhar, sempre acabava pegando lápis emprestados do pai porque os seus desapareciam sinistramente.

Ela virou-se para o desenho de um homem gorducho pregado na parede ao lado:

- Um dia, quando menos esperar, Sr. Fueda, vou achar um alçapão nesse quarto e cair num submundo de lápis.

- RIN! VEM COMER!

- JÁ VOU!

Ela trocou-se rapidinho e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas. Antes que alcançasse a cozinha, sua cabeça já começara a martelar os acontecimentos da noite anterior.

- Bom dia querida! - Seu pai surgiu por trás do fogão com um pano amarrado na cabeça - Vamos comer rapidinho que o papai tem que sair correndo pro trabalho, estou levemente atrasado!

- Era pra você ter saído à duas horas, papai.

- Acontece. - Respondeu ele fazendo malabarismos com os ovos.

- No seu caso, todos os dias. - Ela riu, sentando-se à mesa, admirando seu pai em trajes de executivo com um avental por cima

- Ontem eu nem te vi chegar em casa, mocinha! O que houve?

- Ãh, isso... É que o treino foi até bem tarde.

- Ah, sim. Vejo que você também já está pronta e... Tá meio pálida filha, tem certeza que não houve nada?

- Tenho, pai. - Ela sorriu bobamente.

- Tudo bem, então pegue sua mochila que vou te dar uma carona hoje.

Ela sentiu como se levasse um balde de água fria. Tensões negras começaram à pairar sobre sua cabeça enquanto seus olhos ficavam pequenininhos.

- Mochila... mochila... mochila... - Sussurrava consigo mesma em meio às trevas, alheia ao mundo.

- Filha?

- Papai, pra falar a verdade houve um probleminha sim - Ela coçou a nuca, rindo.

- Então me conte. - O Senhor Minamoto começou a servir a mesa, prestando atenção à filha.

Ela tomou fôlego.

- Bom, ontem eu fiquei muito irritada com o Arashi no treino. Dá pra acreditar, ele é um babaca, desde o ginásio! Aí eu coloquei um balde de graxa em cima da porta do vestuário masculino quando ele ia sair. Ele ficou todo lambuzado e obviamente eu fui pra direção. Então levei uma detenção. Quando estava voltando pra casa fui atacada por youkais malucos disfarçados de bêbados e um outro youkai chamado Hiei me salvou. Ele é meio sinistrão, gosta de bancar o misterioso se quer saber, mas acho que ele foi muito gentil porque, afinal, impediu que eu morresse com um caco de vidro enterrado em minhas víceras.

Seu pai não se mexeu, apenas deixou a colher de sopa cair no chão.

- ...

- Ah é! - Ela bateu na própria testa - Eu esqueci minha bochila no beco onde os youkais começaram à evaporar! E minha detenção também.

- ...

- Papai?

- ... Filha, você...

- Eu?

- Você colocou um balde de GRAXA pra cair na cabeça do seu colega?!

Rin deu de cara no chão.

- Papai...

- E pode parar de inventar histórias absurdas pra encobrir os seus atos! - Ele voltou à pegar a colher no chão e agora a brandia ameaçadoramente contra o nariz da filha - Provavelmente você se meteu em alguma outra encrenca voltando da escola e acabou perdendo a mochila e a detenção!

- Não, eu realmente...

- Chega, Rin. - O Senhor Minamoto suspirou, sentando-se com a filha à mesa - Vamos fazer o seguinte: fique em casa hoje e saia pra procurar suas coisas. Provavelmente alguém deve ter encontrado. Quando eu chegar do trabalho veremos como fica essa história da detenção. Assim não dá, filha, já é a quinta só nesse mês.

Rin fechou a cara e começou à comer. Seu pai não acreditara em uma palavra do que ela disse e agora se sentia muito burra por ter contado. Quem acreditaria, afinal?

Eles terminaram de comer, seu pai levantou-se e deu-lhe um beijo antes de sair.

- Sua tia já deve estar chegando então não precisa tirar a mesa.

- Certo. Tenha um bom dia.

Ele saiu às pressas enquanto Rin ficou encarando o relógio, pensativa. Ela tinha que sair dali antes que sua tia chegasse. Suspirando, ela voltou correndo para o quarto. Tinha que trocar o uniforme logo e ir atrás da sua mochila.

---

- Não acredito! - Kuwabara tinha o queixo no chão e os olhos cheios de lágrimas de tanto rir, apontando um dedo na cara de Hiei.

Yusuke gargalhava à plenos pulmões.

- Ai, ai, vou morrer! - Ele ria descontrolado.

Kurama parecia fazer um enorme esforço pra conter o riso.

- Mas do que é que vocês infelizes estão rindo?

- Caramba, baixinho, eu estou tão chocado que não consigo me segurar! - Kuwabara dava frênesis enquanto rolava no chão.

O que acontecera é que Koenma vira toda a cena de Hiei na noite passada do mundo espiritual, e não conseguiu evitar de contar pra Kurama o que tinha acontecido. Isso gerou uma bola de neve e, no fim das contas, estavam todos sabendo.

- Você levou uma cacetada na cabeça de uma moça inconsciente e ferida - Kuwabara fez um enorme biquinho - Oh Hiei, salve-me!

- Cale a boca, se não quiser morrer.

- Mas agora falando sério, Hiei, foi bem legal o que você fez - Yusuke sentou-se, sorrindo - Tá que não é do seu feitio salvar garotas por aí...

- Eu não salvei ninguém, eu só matei aqueles youkais nojentos. - Hiei disse, bravo.

- Não foi o que o Koenma nos disse - Comentou Kurama, recebendo um olhar fuzilante do amigo.

- Eu não estou interessado na opinião de vocês - Hiei levantou-se, aborrecido - Eu só vim aqui porque você disse que tinha algo importante à me dizer, Kurama.

- Ah, é, eu quase ia me esquecendo - Kurama ergueu as sombrancelhas - Tenho um recado da Mukuro pra você. Ela disse que se for pra abandonar o seu posto, nem precisa pensar em voltar pro Makai.

- O que?!

- Depois do que houve ontem, ela começou a levar realmente à sério o problema da rebelião entre os youkais. O contingente de revoltos é cada vez maior, e eles estão passando para o lado dos humanos com muita facilidade. Provavelmente existe algum portal clandestino.

- Isso é ridículo. Ela espera mesmo que eu fique aqui acabando a raça de monstros fracos como os de ontem?

- Por incrível que pareça, Hiei, o mais importante é manter a paz entre os dois mundos. Isso é essencial pro equilíbrio. - Suspirou Kurama.

- Por isso temos todos que ser como o Hiei e salvar as garotas em perigo! - Disse Yusuke erguendo os olhos enquano Kuwabara assentia com a cabeça feliz da vida.

- Que seja. - Hiei foi para a janela, ignorando Yusuke e Kuwabara.

- Ah, Hiei, mais uma coisa! - Kurama interrompeu-o.

- O que é agora?

- Procure vigiar o lugar onde essa menina sofreu o ataque. Tudo me faz crer que pode haver uma espécie de passagem pro Makai aberta naquelas redondezas, por onde só alguns tipos de monstro podem passar.

- Essa hipótese é muito improvável, Kurama - Hiei subiu na janela, levantando um braço - Aqueles youkais eram apenas vagabundos imbecis.

Ele sumiu de vista, enquanto Yusuke e Kuwabara começavam a simular uma cena de amor.

---

Quando Rin saiu de casa, estava muito cedo e o frio da manhã arrepiava seus cabelos. Decidiu voltar ao beco pra procurar sua mochila, embora sentisse um enorme enjôo de pensar em encontrar os cadáveres dos youkais ainda lá.

- Será que alguém já os encontrou?... Bom, acho que não. Pelo jeito existe uma espécie de associação secreta formada por youkais que detêm outros youkais pra impedir que nós humanos saibamos sobre esses youkais. - Ela segurou a própria cabeça, tonta e espantada com sua genialidade.

Ela andou dois quarteirões sentindo a brisa gelada levantando sua franja. Um homem gordo saiu da casa ao lado pra receber o correio, quando a viu passando.

- Ah! - Ele sorriu, acenando - Bom dia, Rin!

- Bom dia, Senhor Fueda! - Ela acenou de volta, fazendo com que o casaco gigantesco que vestia balnçasse por cima da mão. - Como vai?

- Muito bem! Por que não está na escola? - O homem já ia entrando de volta em casa.

- Acordei muito tarde, então resolvi dar um passeio. - Mentiu.

- Ah sim, esses jovens...

Rin continuou seu caminho assoviando. Não parava de pensar na noite anterior. Será que Hiei era um tipo de agente do governo? Não, impossível, ele não tinha cara de quem receberia ordens de políticos carecas.

- "Políticos imbecis, vou matar vocês, seus vermes." - Ela tentou imitar a voz dele, enchendo as bochechas.

Finalmente, chegou à esquina do beco onde fora atacada. Engoliu em seco e olhou para os lados. Havia pouca gente na rua, e poucos carros transitando, mas ainda assim poderia pedir por ajuda caso aqueles youkais ainda estivessem lá.

"Vai que eles resolvem ressucitar pra se vingar de mim!" Pensou, horrorizada.

Ela tomou coragem e entrou no beco. Nem sinal de monstros evaporando. Ela deu um suspiro de alívio e passou a mão na testa.

- Isso aí, agora tenho que achar minha mochila.

Ela começou a vasculhar por cima das caixas de papelão e latas de lixo que estavam nos cantos. Olhou por todo o chão e ficou surpresa ao notar que não havia nem manchas de sangue. Continuou vasculhando o lugar atentamente, mas não encontrou a mochila.

- Que droga. - Ela caiu sentada em cima de uma das caixas, triste.

- Você está procurando por isso?

Ela levou um susto tão grande que caiu pra trás, com as costas no chão. Levantou-se massageando a traseira e olhando ao redor, dando de cara com Hiei. Ele segurava sua mochila em uma das mãos e tinha o rosto impassível.

- Você!... Caramba, é você mesmo! Ei, isso é meu!

Hiei largou a mochila no chão e deu as costas pra ela, saltando. Rin acompanhou-o com os olhos, vendo-o alcançar a lage do prédio ao lado e parar ali.

Em seguinda, voltou a olhar pro chão e correu para a mochila, sorrindo.

- Ah, que alívio... - Ela sentou-se, abrindo-a. Começou a tirar todas as coisas de dentro, pra ver se não faltava nada. Parou, de repente.

- Cadê a foto?!

Ela afundou de cara na mochila, apavorada, e concluiu que realmente não estava lá. Guardou tudo de volta e levantou-se, enfurececida, colocando a mochila num dos ombros. Olhou pra cima.

- Seu ladrãozinho. - Apertou os olhos.

Rin correu para a entrada dos fundos do prédio. Estava trancada. Tirou um grampo do cabelo e começou à arrombar a fechadura. Depois de várias tentativas, a maçaneta cedeu, revelando uma escadaria turva.

- Técnica milenar dos Minamoto. - Ela colocou o grampo de volta no cabelo e começou à subir com os punhos fechados, decidida.

Em cima do prédio, Hiei olhava o movimento do bairro lá embaixo. Já perscrutara toda aquele região, procurara em todos os cantos e não havia droga de portal nenhum ali.

"Aquele Kurama..." Bufou.

Na verdade, ele pensava que se encontrasse o portal, poderia voltar para o Makai sem precisar passar pelo mundo espiritual, e ao mesmo tempo destruiria os infelizes que o haviam aberto ilegalmente. Assim ele poderia acabar com o problema dos youkais fugitivos e sair de uma vez do mundo dos humanos.

Mas não havia nada ali. Kurama estava errado.

- VOCÊ! - A porta de saída da lage do prédio abriu-se de repente. Hiei virou-se, sem interesse. Rin surgiu atrás dela com um grampo na mão. Colocou mais uma vez o grampo no cabelo e foi até ele à passos firmes.

Hiei ignorou-a, voltando à olhar pra baixo. Era aquela humana de novo. Já não bastava ter se surpreendido ao encontrá-la novamente no mesmo beco? O que ela queria agora, afinal?

- Pode devolver. - Ela parou ao seu lado, com o rosto retorcido.

- Mas do que é que você está falando? - Ele girou os pra ela.

- A foto da minha mãe. - Ela apontou para dentro da mochila semi-aberta - Você pegou, sei que pegou, se não me devolver farei um escândalo.

Hiei demorou pra responder. Aqueles olhos prateados eram muito incomuns.

- Você está maluca. - Disse, por fim, sentado-se no parapeito do prédio.

- Não estou não - Elsa sentou-se ao seu lado, convicta.

Mas que diabos aquela garota estava fazendo?! Hiei não olhou pra ela, mas sentiu uma imensa vontade de jogá-la dali de cima. Sua presença trazia aquele formigamento idiota.

- Olha só, isso é muito importante pra mim. A minha mãe morreu no verão passado e eu sinto muita falta dela, e nessa fotografia ela está muito, muito bonita. Eu realmente a quero de volta e...

- Eu não peguei foto nenhuma. - Hiei interrompeu-a.

- Então quem pegou? Só pode ter sido você!

- Vá arranjar o que fazer, menina - Ele virou a cara - Eu tenho outras coisas com que me preocupar.

Rin parou de falar. Por um momento ficou calada, depois, abaixou os olhos.

- Acontece que mais ninguém mexeu na minha mochila e... - Ela parou novamente. Ergueu a cabeça tão rápido que Hiei assustou-se(mas disfarçou muito bem) - ESPERA! Aquele youkai de ontem mexeu nela! Hiei, onde vocês enterram seus mortos?

Uma brisa passou. Hiei lançou-lhe um olhar incrédulo.

- Anda, me diz! - Ela atirou-se para ele, balançando-o pelos braços.

Hiei afastou-a, impaciente.

- Por que está fazendo uma pergunta dessas?

- Presta atenção! Ontem, quando você me salvou, um dos youkais estava mexendo na minha mochila, ele deve ter pego a foto da minha mãe! Me diz aonde vocês enterram seus mortos pra eu ir procurar, ele deve ter pego e enfiado dentro das vestes!

- Não posso ajudar você. - Hiei a encarava.

Rin viu que não tinha jeito, aquele garoto não tinha a menor sensibilidade.

- Você é um insensível. - Ela olhou para baixo, vendo que o número de pessoas que trafegavam pelas ruas era um pouco maior agora.

Então, não poderia recuperar aquela foto... Certo que tinha mutias outras, mas gostava particularmente daquela. Suspirou, chateada. Sempre carregava aquela fotografia com ela, nunca pensou que poderia perdê-la daquela forma.

Hiei queria sinceramente que ela fôsse embora dali. Lançava-lhe rápidas olhadelas.

- Fazer o que?... - Suspirou Rin, passando a mão na cabeça e dando de ombros.

Então, ela fez algo muito estranho. Juntou um poucos os dedos indicador e polegar de cada mão, formando um quadrado. Mirou Hiei cuidadosamente, fechando um dos olhos, e fez um barulho com a boca, abaixando um indicador.

- Click!

Hiei piscou, atordoado.

- Mas o q...

- Já que a foto da minha mãe sumiu, vou levar uma sua.

Antes que Hiei dissesse mais alguma coisa, Rin exclamou, como se tivesse outra idéia. Depois, ela abriu a mochila rápido, procurando alguma coisa. Ele procurou não demonstrar nada, mas ficou intrigado. Então, ela tirou um bloco de folhas de papel e um lápis de dentro dela.

Virou-se, sentando-se de frente para o perfl de Hiei. Colocou as pernas dobradas em frente ao corpo e apoiou o bloco nelas, escondendo parte de seu rosto. Só os olhos ficavam à mostra. Então, ela começou a rabiscar a folha, olhando pra ele furtivamente.

Ele piscou, sem entender nada.

- Pare de se mexer. - Ela voltou a atenção ao bloco de folhas, procurando uma posição melhor.

- O que você está fazendo? - Ele não conseguiu de conter.

- Shh! Preciso de um esboço, só isso. - Ela levou um dos dedos à boca fazendo sinal de silêncio. Normalmente, Hiei teria se levantado e ido embora, mas acabou ficando ali, quieto. Aquela garota realmente o irritava, mas ao mesmo tempo o deixava muito confuso. Baixou os olhos, evitando continuar olhando-a.

-"Ele é bem bonitinho". - Rin pensou, dando um risinho, enquanto observava Hiei estático, olhando o movimento lá embaixo. Desenhá-lo seria difícil. Ela amassou a primeira folha e partiu pra segunda. - "Vou fazer algo mais simples".

O que ela estaria fazendo? Hiei não parava de se perguntar, mas decidira não se mover. Se tivesse qualquer reação, iria parecer interessado, coisa que ele _positivamente_ não estava.

- Terminei! - Alguns minutos depois, ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

Aquela humana era realmente muito esquisita. Talvez fôsse maluca mesmo. Ele não tinha paciência pra lidar com pessoas assim. Resolveu se levantar. Mas assim que fez menção de erguer-se, sentiu ela segurar sua capa. Virou os olhos.

- Veja se gosta! - Ela estendeu a folha de papel, sorrindo, revelando um desenho que fez Hiei ter vontade de obliterá-la com sua espada. O Hiei da folha de papel tinha as mesmas características e as mesmas vestes que ele, mas parecia um menininho roliço de bochechas inchadas, com uma nuvenzinha de rancor desenhada em cima da cabeça e os olhos enormes apertadinhos de raiva. - Não se preocupe, pode ficar pra você!

- Você é muito petulante. Eu não tenho tempo pra alguém assim. - Hiei ficou irritado, puxando a capa da mão dela. Rin imediatamente desfêz o sorriso, abaixando o desenho de leve.

Outra brisa passou, só que mais forte. Então, a folha se soltou da mão dela.

- Ah, não! - Ela assustou-se, enquanto via a folha voar para fora da lage. Ela deu um pulo, esticando o braço e pegando-a de volta.

Respirou, aliviada.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouc...

Então, olhou para baixo. Estava na ponta dos pés e muito inclinada pra frente. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, e ela começou a perder o equilíbrio.

- Oooôô... - Agitou os braços, tentando voltar, mas foi inútil. O peso da mochila pendurada no ombro empurrou-a para baixo e ela sentiu seu corpo despencar pra frente, em queda livre rumo ao asfalto lá embaixo.

Rin fechou os olhos com força, sentindo um imenso frio na barriga enquanto percebia sua queda. Abraçou o desenho e a mochila com força contra o peito, fechou os olhos, pronta pro impacto. Mas sentiu dois braços envolverem-na.

Hiei pegou-a no ar antes que ela atingisse a calçada, e saltou com habilidade rumo à uma lage mais baixa, logo em frente. Pousou com delicadeza, olhando pra garota em seu colo com uma expressão seca.

- Você realmente espera manter a sua vida? - Ele disse, com uma expressão irritada.

Rin abriu os olhos levemente, com o coração disparado. Viu o rosto de Hiei à milímetros do seu e não pensou duas vezes: Reuniu todas as forças que tinha e aplicou-lhe uma boa cabeçada.

Hiei largou-a na hora, sentindo uma dor aguda no Jagan. Afastou-se cambaleando, enquanto Rin respirava ofegante, olhando ao redor. Levou algum tempo pra perceber o que tinha acontecido. Então viu Hiei em sua frente, com a mão na testa, e percebeu o que tinha feito.

- Hiei! Ai, caramba, me desculpa eu...

- Você é a criatura mais imbecil que já tive o desprazer de encontrar - Hiei levantou-se bufando, dando-lhe as costas - Cuide da sua vida e me deixe em paz, sua imprestável.

Ele pulou, desaparecendo, deixando Rin cair de joelhos, com a cabeça baixa.

- Droga...

Ela ficou ali sentada um bom tempo, sozinha, talvez esperando que Hiei voltasse e pedisse desculpas. Desculpas? Algo lhe dizia que ele não era do tipo que se desculpava. Aliás, ele não era do tipo que sentia culpa.

- Mas acho que a culpa foi minha. - Ela cutucou a própria bochecha, aborrecida - Sou uma burra...

Ela pegou a mochila e decidiu ir embora. A lage era tão baixa que podia pular dali mesmo. Primeiro jogou suas coisas depois dependurou-se pelas duas mãos, caindo sentada no chão. Levantou-se, abanou as vestes, colocou a mochila nas costas e tomou o caminho de volta pra casa, enquanto um grupo de garotos que a vira pular olhavam com gotas na cabeça.

---

Yusuke e Keiko voltavam da escola juntos. Yusuke tinha uma das mãos nos bolsos e bocejava.

- Meu irmão hoje eu vou dormir pra caramba, isso aí, ninguém me acorda, pode explodir o mundo...

- Escuta aqui, ô garoto, você precisa começar à estudar, suas notas estão muito baixas - Ralhou Keiko.

- Ah não me enche Keiko, assim que eu tirar uma boa soneca eu volto à estudar e...

Yusuke esbarrou em alguém. Olhou para os lados até que se deu conta de que a pessoa era bem mais baixa que ele.

- Yusuke! - A menina abriu um sorriso. Estava tão distraída que nem percebeu o colega de classe.

- Ãh? Minamoto? E aí menina, como é que você tá! - Yusuke deu uns tapinhas nas costas da garota que ria bobamente.

- Oi, Rin - Keiko sorriu, empurrando Yusuke levemente para o lado - O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não foi pra aula hoje?

- Ãh... Tive um problema envolvendo monstros, mochila, fotos, queda de um prédio e um baixinho chato que se acha o máximo porque consegue saltar e retalhar pessoas com uma espada. - Ela disse, contando nos dedos, enquanto Yusuke e Keiko entortavam as expressões. Percebendo, Rin apressou-se em emendar - Aliás, deixa pra lá...

- Sabe, esse daí até parece um amigo nosso... - Yusuke coçou a cabeça, pensativo - O Hiei é exatamente assim e... Peraí, você disse monstros?

- Pera aí, você disse Hiei?

Eles se encararam, piscando.

Keiko ficou olhando de um para o outro, surpresa. Mas lembrou-se que ficara de encontrar com umas amigas dali à pouco.

- Acho que vocês dois tem uma coisa em comum. - Ela começou a rir - Eu gostaria muito de ficar pra saber mais sobre essa história, mas eu preciso ir. Tchau Rin, vê se melhora logo e... Yusuke, vê se começa à estudar!

Ela lançou um olhar fulminante para Yusuke e sorriu para Rin, assenando e tomando o outro lado da rua. Yusuke deu de ombros.

- Ai ai essa Keiko... - Depois, virou-se para Rin, sorrindo - Menina, acho que você precisa me esclarecer umas coisas.

- Você também. - Rin deu uma pequena risada, animada. Então, Yusuke e Hiei se conheciam? Isso era ótimo. - "Não, peraí, isso não é ótimo".

Ela balançou a cabeça. Por que gostaria de vê-lo de novo? Hiei era realmente uma pessoa apática e insensível. Eles eram completamente invertidos. Não poderia se sentir curiosa a respeito de alguém como ele.

- Que tal você almoçar lá em casa hoje? Aí a gente conversa - Yusuke colocou a mão no ombro de Rin, conduzindo-a com um riso bobo - Quem diria, então você conhece o Hiei! Sabe, ele gosta muito de coisas fofas e donzelas em perigo e...

---

Hiei se mexeu na árvore, inquieto. Que humana mais idiota, não conseguia sequer tomar conta dela própria sozinha.

- Não sei como não se matou até hoje. - Ele disse para si mesmo, com os braços atrás da cabeça.

Lembrou-se do desenho que ela havia feito dele e sentiu-se ferver de ódio por dentro. Ele tinha mais o que fazer pra ser atazanado daquela forma. Tinha monstros pra matar, guerras à travar. Tinha que vigiar Yukina também.

Esperava nunca mais ter que ver Rin novamente.

- Da próxima vez deixarei que morra.

Próxima vez coisa nenhuma. Por ele, nunca mais haveria próxima vez.

---

- Então é você, Minamoto! Que coicidência, nunca pensei que você fôsse a dama em perigo do baixinho - Kuwabara olhava para Rin com os olhos brilhando, segurando suas mãos entre as dele - Se eu não estivesse completamente apaixonado pela minha deusa Yukina, eu faria de tudo pra conquistar seu coração!

- Coisa que não deve ser muito difícil, se até o Hiei conseguiu. - Disse Yusuke com a boca cheia de arroz. - Ô Kuwabara, por que mesmo você não tá almoçando na sua casa?

- Ih Urameshi, a minha irmã não quis preparar o almoço hoje - Disse Kuwabara voltando para o seu lugar - Então como você deve a sua vida à mim eu vim almoçar aqui mesmo e...

- Que história é essa?

- Ei, vocês dois - Rin ergueu a mão, abobalhada - Ninguém me explicou direito a história do Hiei. Vocês também são youkais?

Kuwabara e Yusuke se engasgaram com a comida. Kuwabara foi ficando roxo, dando socos em seu peito, enquanto Yusulke se recobrava.

- Não, não somos não menina, que é isso, haha! - Yusuke coçou a cabeça - Mas o Hiei é uma boa pessoa mesmo sendo um, viu, nem todos os youkais são ruins. Não se deixe enganar por aquela carranca dele não.

- Não acredite no Urameshi, Rin. - Kuwabara ergueu o dedo didaticamente - Na verdade o Hiei é um monstro maligno sem coração.

A campainha tocou, e Yusuke deu uns cutucões em Kuwabara.

- Vai lá abrir.

- Por que eu? A casa é sua!

- Anda logo Kuwabara! - Yusuke deu um chute no amigo, fazendo com que ele fôsse ao chão. Kuwabara ergueu-se para revidar mas Yusuke já ia chutando-o de novo. - Vai logo mermão!

Kuwabara saiu resmungando pra atender a campainha, enquanto Yusuke limpava a boca com a manga do casaco e explicava para Rin:

- Escuta, Rin, o que acontece é que existe um mundo paralelo à esse. É o Mundo das Trevas, um lugar nada legal, pode acreditar em mim, só tem bicho feio. O Hiei veio de lá, na verdade temos muitos amigos que são de lá - Yusuke ergueu os olhos, sonhador - Não dá pra te contar tudo o que já passamos por causa desse lugar mas o que eu posso te dizer é que pode ficar tranquila, menina, que estamos aqui pra garantir que a galera fique segura. Você não vai mais ser atacada, beleza?

- Eu não estaria tão certo disso, Yusuke - Kurama entrou na cozinha com Kuwabara atrás dele.

- Então era você Kurama, e aí como é q... Opa, quer dizer, Suuichi, hehehe!

- Não faz sentido disfarçar na frente dela, Yusuke - Kurama sorriu, e em seguida virou-se para Rin - Muito prazer, eu sou Kurama.

- Oi. Rin Minamoto. - Rin ficou surpresa, era um garoto realmente muito bonito. - Beleza?

- Por favor, na frente das outras pessoas me chame de Suuichi. É uma longa história. - Ele explicou docemente.

- Tudo bem. Mas porque você disse que o Yusuke está errado? Por acaso eu sou procurada do Mundo Malvado ou algo assim?

- Mundo das Trevas - Corrigiu Kuwabara.

- Não é bem isso... - Kurama sentou-se à mesa.

Então, eles ouviram um barulho na janela. Todos se viraram, e deram com Hiei entrando na cozinha, pisando em cima dos balcões antes de aterrissar no chão.

- Ei, você vai limpar isso, seu safado! - Disse Yusuke apontando o garfo para ele.

- Ah, Hiei! Que bom que você já chegou - Disse Kurama - Assim fica mais fácil.

- O que é que você quer dessa vez, Kurama? Se for mais uma idiotice eu... - Então ele parou de falar, percebendo a presença de Rin à mesa. Seus olhos crisparam-se.

- Hiei! - Ela surpreendeu-se. Parecia que havia horas desde que o encontrara mais cedo. Ela tinha que aproveitar aquela chance pra se explicar! Começou a gesticular com as mãos rapidamente - Nossa, achei que não te veria mais! Escute, me desculpe pela cabeçada de hoje cedo e...

Yusuke e Kuwabara engasgaram de novo, e Kurama arregalou levemente os olhos. Hiei ignorou-a.

- Vamos logo com isso, Kurama. - Disse, evitando olhar pra ela, embora por dentro se perguntasse o que ela fazia ali.

- Muito bem. Acabei de receber uma nova mensagem do Koenma e ele disse que esses monstros que estão passando pro lado de cá clandestinamente são monstros específicos que se disfarçam procurando por humanos com grande energia espiritual. - Explicou o ruivo, enquanto Rin tinha tensões pairando sobre sua cabeça pela ignorada de Hiei. - Eles precisam dessa energia alheia pra se manter aqui.

- Vishe Maria! - Disse Yusuke - Por isso foram atrás da Rin? Por causa da energia dela?

- Exatamente.

- Isso é bom, né? - Rin perguntou, tonta.

- Não muito Rin. Por isso você foi uma presa noite passada. Geralmente esses monstros que se disfarçam não implicam com humanos comuns. O ataque que você sofreu provavelmente foi pelo fato de você ser mais sensitiva. - Disse Kurama.

- Sensitiva?

- Energia Espiritual. A sua capacidade sensorial para com as coisas do Mundo das Trevas e do Mundo Espiritual. - Explicou Yusuke, enquanto Kuwabara olhava pra ele de olhos arregalados.

- Então eles querem me comer? - Rin criou caracóis nos olhos.

- Eles querem sugar a sua energia, idiota. Não vão comer você, mas provavelmente vão matá-la. - Disse Hiei, encostando-se na parede com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Minha nossa. - Rin segurou o próprio pescoço, engolindo em seco - O que eu tenho que fazer?

- Sair correndo minha filha, sebo nas canelas, é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer. - Disse Yusuke lambendo o prato.

- Não se preocupe, Rin, eu vou protegê-la! - Disse Kuwabara erguendo o punho.

- Tenho razões pra acreditar que você será atacada novamente, Rin, porque não existem muitos humanos com uma boa energia espiritual. Então eu gostaria de te pedir um favor - Kurama aproximou-se dela - Preciso que você continue levando sua vida normalmente, até que consigamos fechar a espécie de passagem que está trazendo esses monstros...

- Viver normalmente? Ah, Kurama, eu sei que é meio idiota dizer isso já que pelo que vejo vocês estão acostumados à lidar com youkais... - Ela abaixou o rosto, tamborilando os indicadores - Mas eu realmente fiquei assustada ontem e...

- Não se preocupe com isso - Kurama interrompeu-a sorrindo - Você estará segura, nós vamos te ajudar. Até o Hiei.

- O que?! - Perguntou Hiei na hora, mas Kurama não o deixou continuar.

- O Hiei está aqui justamente para patrulhar essas invasões no mundo dos humanos. E como eu, Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda estamos no colégio, infelizmente não poderemos cuidar de você o tempo todo - Disse Kurama com um suspirto - Então o Hiei vai ficar encarregado de te vigiar a maior parte do tempo.

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira, Kurama - Hiei estava começando a se alterar - Eu não vou cuidar de uma garota estúpida e indefesa!

- Você passou muito tempo cuidando de uma outra garota indefesa que todos nós conhecemos.

Hiei virou o rosto, inquieto.

- Ein? - Fez Kuwabara.

Rin piscou, atordoada.

- Hiei, você... Tem uma paixão secreta?

Eles deram de cara no chão.

- Pare com essas idiotices! - Hiei olhou para Rin irritado, depois voltou-se para Kurama - Pode esquecer essa sua idéia, Kurama, eu posso destruir esses monstros patéticos sem precisar seguir essa menina.

- Hiei, não é uma oferta - Disse Kurama com um sorrisinho bobo - O Koenma que mandou. Disse que se não cooperar, nunca mais te deixa voltar pro Mundo das Trevas.

- Que?!

- Você ouviu muito bem ô irritadinho, vai ficar de babá um bom tempo - Disse Kuwabara maldosamente. - Pense por esse lado, agora você pode deixar de ser tão seboso e...

- Ei, ei, todo mundo! - Rin se pronunciou antes que Hiei esquartejasse Kuwabara - O que estão fazendo é muito legal, mas já causei muitos problemas pro Hiei...

- Sinto muito, Rin - Disse Kurama - Mas é mais sério do que parece. Talvez monstros mais fortes comecem a passar, e aí você estará correndo um perigo ainda maior.

Rin abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

- Então está decidido - Kurama levantou-se - Hiei, você fica encarregado de vigiá-la quando não estivermos por perto, até que tenhamos mais informações.

- Isso é uma palhaçada, Kurama - Hiei tentou revidar, mas todos já estavam se levantando - Ei! Escutem aqui, eu não vou fazer isso!

- Você quem sabe - Disse Yusuke fazendo um alongamento - Nossa, comi demais... Vai ficar preso aqui pra sempre, Hiei.

Hiei bufou e saiu da cozinha. Rin sentia-se mal. Ele não parecia querer ficar cuidando dela, e nem deveria. Ele já se arriscara salvando-a noite passada e naquela manhã.

-"Na verdade, acho que pra ele aquilo não foi nada" - Ela lembrou-se da facilidade com que Hiei matara os youkais e impedira que ela se estatelasse no chão. Mesmo assim, ela não poderia contar com a sua ajuda, já que ele definitivamente decidira não seguir o plano de Kurama.

Rin suspirou, despedindo-se dos garotos. Deveria voltar pra casa logo, sua tia já devia ter chegado. Eles a acompanharam até a porta.

Enquanto ia tomando o caminho de volta, Rin pensava em como aquilo tudo era incrivelmente bizarro. Ontem, naquele horário, estava feliz da vida preparando o futuro balde de graxa pra cabeça de Arashi. Agora estava jurada de perseguição por youkais sugadores de energia.

- Ai paizinho... - Ela criou uma gota na cabeça, imaginando um monstro lambendo seu braço como um picolé.

---

Um homem de aparência jovem estava parado em cima de um despenhadeiro. Ele usava uma longa capa e tinha orelhas pontudas. Sua pele era azul celeste e seus olhos eram vermelhos como sangue.

- Senhor Shiroi - Murmurrou um demônio amarelo aproximando-se por trás - Têm patrulheiros no mundo dos humanos e...

- Eu sei - Disse Shiroi ríspido - Temos que resvolver esse problema. Ninguém pode ficar no nosso encalço enquanto o plano não estiver concluído. O portal já está completo?

- Não, Senhor. Está difícil mantê-lo escondido do Mundo Espiritual. - Disse o demônio, cabisbaixo - Por equanto só conseguimos passar esses monstros fracos...

- Você conseguiu passar?

O demônio ficou quieto, parecendo irritado.

- Eu imaginei - Shiroi riu - O que descobriu?

- Três dos que mandamos foram mortos num beco - Disse o demônio - Encontrei os pertenteces de alguém. Vasculhei até achar algumas pistas, e ao que tudo indica era uma humana. Veja, Senhor.

Ele estendeu uma folha de papel.

Shiroi pegou-a, enquanto sua capa esvoaça-va.

- Uma humana, hn? - Shiroi analisou o papel, com uma caligrafia datilografada e um grande "DETENÇÃO" em letras garrafais no topo - Vejo problemas aqui. Uma garota humana é a última coisa que queremos no caminho... Descubram quem é essa menina e qual o vínculo dela com o Mundo Espiritual.

- O Senhor tem razão, é perigoso... - Disse o demônio, compreendendo.

- Você sabe porque não quero mulheres humanas no meio disso tudo. - Shiroi virou-se, pulando o despenhadeiro - Não quero nenhuma falha, entendeu?

O demônio assentiu enquanto Shiroi desaparecia de vista.

---

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTEVE, SUA TROMBADINHA? - Mal abriu a porta, Tia Shiina brotou sabe-se lá de onde, apontando um dedo indicador em sua cara.

- T-tia... - Ela deu um sorriso sem graça - Estava procurando minha mochila, eu havia perdido ontem...

- Shiina - Seu pai surgiu pela porta da cozinha, sorrindo para a filha - Eu disse que ela não ia demorar.

- Mas já está escuro! - Disse a tia raivosa - Esse horário é muito perigoso pra ficar na rua!

- É um ótimo horário pra ver as estrelas!

- Estrelas, Shugo? Tá louco?

- Ora, hoje em dia tudo é muito seguro...

Rin subiu as escadas de fininho enquanto o pai e a tia ficavam discutindo lá embaixo, e fechou a porta do quarto à tempo de ouvir a tia dizer alguma coisa com "sequestradores".

Atirou-se na cama de costas, suspirando. Encarou o teto do quarto desanimada. O fato de ser atacada de novo estava realmente a preocupando agora. Não teria como se defender da próxima vez, seria demais esperar que Hiei a ajudasse.

- Estou sendo meio egoísta. - Ela sorriu, triste. - Será que ele já sorriu?

Hiei a intrigava. Ele parecia muito difícil de entender. Não tinha paciência ou humor com nada ao seu redor, e era de uma prepotência terrível. Além de ser abusado e ignorante. Rin riu, e deicidiu ir fazer o dever de casa.

Levou horas pra terminar os deveres. Decidiu que diria à diretora no outro dia que a detenção havia sido triturada no liquidificador quando foi fazer o café da manhã(seus olhos brilharam com sua perspicácia). Quando fez o último exercício, soltou um longo suspiro de alívio. Olhou para o relógio em forma de urso e tomou um susto ao ver que passava da meia-noite.

- Ah! Melhor tomar um banho! - Ela ergueu-se da cama num pulo, espreguiçando-se.

Enquanto tirava a roupa no banheiro, Rin lembrou que tinha aula de piano no dia seguinte. Socou o ar de raiva. Não tinha estudado a última música que sua professora passara. Ela era provavelmente a aluna mais atrasada na escola de música, e faltavam apenas quinze dias para sua audição.

- Ô droga. - Ela murmurou, desgostosa, então deu de cara com seu reflexo no espelho - E isso ainda parece tão sem-graça... - Ela cutucou seu nariz refletido - Quando vou começar a ficar um pouco mais bonita?

A mãe de Rin era extrangeira, e foi de quem a menina havia herdado os olhos prateados. Ela morrera com um câncer fazia mais ou menos um ano. Rin e ela era muito unidas. Mas Rin procurava ser uma pessoa positiva e encarar bem aquilo.

- Serei igual à você, mamãe, nem que eu faça uma plástica. - Decidiu, entrando no chuveiro.

Terminou de tomar banho mas, quando foi sair do boxe, levou um escorregão. Foi ao chão fazendo estrondo e deu um berro com o susto. Quase bateu a cabeça, e lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

- Ai, isso doeeeu...

Levantou-se atrapalhada e vestiu uma camisola curta pendurada num suporte. Saiu do banheiro aiinda enxugando os cabelos, com uma tolha cobrindo completamente a cabeça. Às cegas, procurou sua cama para sentar quando ouviu um barulho.

Sem tirar a toalha da cabeça, sentiu um calafrio passar pelo seu corpo inteiro.

- Ai meu santinho, são eles, os monstros das trevas... - Ela encolheu-se, caindo sobre uma pilha de roupas no chão, escondendo a cabeça na toalha mais ainda.

Tremendo, ela ouviu passos no quarto e pensou em gritar, mas seu coração batia loucamente e não conseguia abrir a boca. E agora, o que faria? Então, sentiu uma mão arrancar-lhe a toalha da cabeça.

- Mas o que é que você está fazendo?

Rin piscou, e a luz do quarto revelou Hiei. Sentiu o corpo amolecer.

- Graças à Deus é você.

- Não adiantou nada ouvir as palavras do Kurama? - Irritado, Hiei soltou a toalha no chão - Como espera não ser atacada, deixando essa porta escancarada desse jeito?

Ele se referia à porta da varanda. Rin cutucou o queixo, pensativa, olhando para as cortinas esvoaçantes.

- Sabe, nunca me ocorreu fechar isso aí... - Ela virou-se para ele curiosa - O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Você gritou, idiota.

- Gritei é?... Sabe, eu tenho claustrofobia, por isso não tranco essa porta. Tenho um troço em lugares fechados. - Ela olhou ao redor, parecendo de repente esquecer que Hiei estava ali - Talvez essa pintura escura colabore um pouco com isso, tenho problemas com falta de espaço, não tenho onde guardar a maioria dessas coisas...

- Por que gritou?

Ela olhou para ele interrogativa.

- Ãh?

Hiei já estava perdendo a paciência, quando ela pareceu se lembrar.

- Ah! Isso! Eu caí no banheiro - Ela apontou para o traseiro - Doeu.

Hiei soltou um muxoxo e voltou para a varanda. Rin levantou-se rapidinho e foi atrás dele, em tempo de vê-lo prestes à saltar.

- Ei, ei! Você já vai embora? - Perguntou alto, antes que ele fôsse.

- Não tenho nada o que fazer aqui. Mas já que é tão covarde, não precisa se alarmar, eu estou vigiando você. - Respondeu Hiei rispidamente, sem virar-se para ela. - Quero sair desse mundo o mais rápido o possível.

- Oh sério? Nossa que alívio, eu estava realmente com medo, muito obrigada, Hiei... - Ela parou de repente - Espera. Você vai dormir aí fora? Não está muito frio?

Ele parou. Sem se controlar, seu rosto virou, encarando-a. Ela tinha um olhar de preocupação. Aquela menina era realmente...

- Não. - Ele virou-se de volta para ir embora.

- Você é um puto chato, ein. - Ela riu, encostando-se de lado na porta da varanda, observando-o - Não fala comigo direito, não escuta direito o que eu te digo... E com os seus amigos é a mesma coisa. Por que você é assim?

Ela estendeu os dedos, formando um quadrado. Abaixou um indicador.

- Click. - Fez com a boca.

- Por que _você _é assim? - Retrucou Hiei, impaciente, sempre de costas pra ela.

- Sabe, eu queria te recompensar pela sua ajuda de alguma forma - Ela pensou durante alguns segundos, então socou a palma da mão - Que tal se...

Hiei pulou para o grande pinheiro ao lado da varanda. Subiu alguns galhos e apoiou-se no tronco, fechando os olhos. Mas que garota mais insuportável. Sentiu o vento da noite bater em seu rosto. Paz, enfim.

- Ei, você pode me ajudar aqui? Por que conversar em cima da árvore mesmo? Ainda acho que ali era melhor, mas já que você não quer, porque morro de enjôo em lugares altos.

Ele abriu os olhos rápido, e deu de cara com Rin pendurada no galho de baixo, com um sorriso bobo na cara, tentando se erguer.

- Por que insiste nisso? - Ele perguntou, irritado - Volte pro seu quarto, garota! Não estou interessado em escutar você! Você vai cair daí!

- Se eu cair, você me resgata - Ela disse brincando, mas pelo olhar de Hiei era bem capaz dele deixar ela se arrebentar no muro lá embaixo - Quero dizer, eu não sou tão atrapalhada assim...

Mas foi só ela dizer isso que sua mão escorregou. Em uma fração de segundo, Hiei segurou seu braço antes que ela caísse. A menina olhou pra baixo, com uma gota de pânico na cabeça:

- Ai ai essa foi por pouco, muito pouco... Ai que alto...

- Sua burra. - Hiei ergueu-a com violência. Ela abraçou o galho assustada. Respirou fundo um pouco e conseguiu sentar-se, depois de muito esforço.

- É a primeira vez que subo nesse pinheiro - Ela reparou, assombrada - Tenho medo de altura, sabe? Nossa, não sabia que tinha uma vista tão bonita do céu daqui!

Dali, o céu parecia mais vasto. As estrelas brilhavam pouco por causa da cidade iluminada, mas ainda assim formavam uma cortina de pontilhados ao redor da lua grande lá em cima.

Hiei reparou nos olhos de Rin refletindo o brilho da lua. Sua pele era tão branca que aquele visual lhe dava uma aparência frágil. Seus cabelos esfoaçavam, ainda molhados, e ela sorria, feliz. Quem a visse assim jamais diria que tinha uma personalidade daquelas.

- Diz logo o que você tem a dizer e volte pra lá - Hiei encostou-se na árvore novamente, aborrecido.

- Eu vou te recompensar por ter me salvado! - Ela virou-se para ele - Adivinha?

Hiei ficou calado.

-Vou te dar um ingresso pro meu recital de piano! - Ela disse, como se fizessse uma grande revelação - Será lindo, sabe? Eu ainda não aprendi direito a música que vou tocar, mas vou treinar bastante amanhã pra não errar nada no dia... Então, posso contar com você?

- É lógico que não.

- Ora, vamos! Você vai se divertir! Pra não se sentir sozinho, também vou dar ingressos ao Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama! - Ela balançava as pernas, sentada no galho, animada - Sabe, a maioria dos meus amigos não se interessa muito pela minha música. Mas eu sou uma artista, preciso me dedicar.

Hiei fingia não ouvir. Estava de olhos fechados, como se a garota nem estivesse ali, mas ela não parecia ligar pro fato de estar sendo ignorada.

-... A minha mãe era uma cantora famosa de música clássica. Ela tinha uma voz muito linda, mas eu nunca consegui cantar - Ela levou a mão até a garganta, assumindo um semblante triste - Eu até tentei, mas a minha voz simplesmente não é boa. É o único sonho que não vou realizar. Fazer o que?

Ela deu uma risada e voltou à admirar o céu.

- Hiei, você tem alguém que admira?

Ele não pôde deixar de pensar nessa pergunta. Ele não conhecia muitas pessoas por quem tivesse alguma consideração, quando mais admiração.

Mas a primeira imagem que veio à sua cabeça foi a de Kurama. Claro que Hiei o achava muito tolo às vezes, mas certas atitudes de Kurama eram simplesmente assombrosas. Depois, pensou em Mukuro. Mas ele via mais em Mukuro um reflexo de si mesmo, uma alma degradada pela aversão. Não podia se considerar admirador de nenhum deles.

- Não.

- Eu admiro a minha mãe - Ela continuou - Ela era uma mulher fantástica. Se eu pudesse cantar, positivamente seria como ela. O que você quer fazer da sua vida, Hiei?

Outra vez, ele se pegou pensando na pergunta. Hiei não tinha muitos motivos pra viver. Sua existência era condicioada à luta e à morte. Viveria enquanto não houvesse um oponente para matá-lo; viveria enquanto alguém ameaçasse a vida de Yukina. Não via outras prerrogativas.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- Eu quero ir pra Europa - Rin fechou os olhos - Minha mãe era européia. Vou fazer coisas incríveis lá. Vou tocar pra multidões. Deve ser maravilhosa a sensação de emocionar as pessoas de alguma forma. Eu me sinto mais forte quando alguém me emociona. As pessoas são grandes fontes de energia.

- Isso é uma grande tolice. - Hiei deixou escapar.

- Você acha? - Ela perguntou, surpresa - Pois eu acho que é uma grande verdade.

Hiei parou pra pensar. Não podia negar que quando Keiko estava em perigo Yusuke ficava potencialmente mais forte. Até mesmo ele, Hiei, já havia combatido por sua irmã Yukina quando ela era ameaçada ou quando faziam algum mal pra ela.

- Eu acredito mesmo que somos mais fortes por causa dos outros.

Hiei deu um sorriso sarcástico. Rin podia ser uma garota ingênua e falante, mas ele tinha que admitir que alguma coisa naquela humana mexia com ele. Principalmente aquele formigamento, que não passava desde que arrancara a toalha da cabeça dela.

---

Obrigada pelas reviewsssssss! : D


	3. Shiroi

- Bom dia, Hiei! - Ele ouviu uma voz estridente e abriu os olhos lentamente. Virou a cabeça e viu Rin acenando da varanda, feliz da vida, usando o uniforme escolar.

- Hm?

Ela virou-se e voltou a entrar no quarto. Alguns minutos depois, ele a viu surgir na porta da entrada com um homem alto que tinha algo de muito parecido com ela. Os dois acenaram para alguém dentro de casa e entraram num carro estacionado em frente, dando partida.

Ele piscou algumas vezes pra claridade. Seria um longo dia.

---

- Ai minha santinha, ferrou tudo pro meu lado! - Koenma andava pela sala com as mãos na cabeça, em círculos - Oh filho de cruz credo, cadê você?!

- To aqui Senhor Koenma, to aqui! - George apareceu tão frenético quanto o chefe, segurando uma pilha de papéis.

- Pode largar isso aí que não tô com tempo pra papelada - Disse Koenma, inquieto - Já teve alguma informação sobre o portal clandestino?

- Temos algumas informações, Senhor! - Assentiu George, soltando os papéis em cima da mesa - Existe um tipo de ilusão perto do local suspeito... Tudo indica que é uma espécie de masmorra onde quem tem o controle é um youkai poderoso chamado Shiroi!

- Shiroi? Caramba, então essa invasão tá vindo do mundo dos exilados! Eu sabia, provavelmente ele está planejando um ataque em massa ao mundo dos homens! Já sei, manda chamar a Botan. Vou falar pra ela passar um recado pro Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e pro Hiei também. Tá na hora de tomar uma atitude decente, preciso de gente forte pra dar conta do recado. É até bom que aqueles quatro tavam muito na bonança e...

- Mas Senhor Koenma, eles têm que ficar no mundo dos humanos pra cuidar dos monstros que estão passando pro lado de lá!

- Oh meu filho, tá achando que berimbau é gaita? Quem foi que disse isso? - Irritou-se Koenma, enfiando o dedo na cara do demônio azul - Quem deu essa ordem idiota, afinal?

- F-Foi o Senhor!

- Que? - Ele hesitou por um momento. - Oh seu estrupício, quem te perguntou alguma coisa aqui? Tá querendo levar uma bifa é?

- M-Mas Senhor!

- Manda chamar a Botan de uma vez, anda, me obedece, vai vai!

Koenma saiu chutando um relutante George. Tinha que resolver o que faria agora. Com monstros passando para o mundo dos humanos e com um portal clandestino aberto no mundo das trevas, ele teria que dar um jeito nisso logo.

---

- Você espera mesmo que eu acredite nessa história, Minamoto? - A Senhora Harumo soltava uma língua de cobra pra cima de Rin no meio do corredor.

Rin andava à passos largos, com a diretora no seu encalço.

- Eu estou falando sério, Senhora Harumo, a minha detenção caiu no liquidifador e... Oh puxa vejam só que horas são, melhor eu correr pra aula né? Fui! - A menina saiu correndo com os membros rígidos deixando uma fumacinha pra trás.

- VOLTE AQUI! Se pensa que só porque seu pai não assinou eu vou te privar de cumprir seu castigo...

Rin entrou na sala cambaleando. Uma colega de classe se aproximou.

- Você está bem, Rin?

- Nada bem, o que aquela mulher pensa que tá fazendo?! Eu passei por maus bocados quando perdi aquela detenção, nem foi culpa minha! Queria ver ela acuada por youkais fedorentos e... e... - Rin decidiu que tinha que começar a controlar a própria língua. Olhou para o lado sem graça, e deu de cara com Keiko.

- Não se preocupe, o Yusuke já me falou sobre a sua situação! - Keiko sorriu, com uma gotinha na nuca.

- Jura? Que alívio...

- Sabe, vocês dois são bem parecidos. - Disse Keiko com uma risadinha.

- Que é que vocês duas tão conversando aí, ein? - Yusuke surgiu por trás de Keiko, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Oi Yusuke! - Rin acenou, animada.

- E aí, Rin, beleza? - Ele retribuiu o aceno.

- Que é que você tá fazendo aqui, ô Yusuke? Que milagre é esse te ver na sala? - Perguntou Keiko.

- Vê se me erra garota, por que tá tão impressionada? Eu estudo aqui, sabia?

O sinal bateu e eles tiveram que voltar aos seus lugares. Logo na segunda aula Yusuke desmaiou em cima da carteira, roncando de boca aberta. Keiko estava vermelha de raiva. Sentada ao lado da janela, Rin não estava prestando muita atenção no que o professor dizia.

-"Que saco..." - Sentiu os olhos penderem por um instante. Não havia dormido direito pensando em Hiei do lado de fora, espreitando sua varanda. Não sabia porque aquilo a incomodava de alguma forma; na prática, não parecia nada demais.

Ela apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos, girando uma caneta entre os dedos. Olhou para o lado de fora observando as nuvens e a manhã de sol.

-"Como pode existir um Mundo das Trevas? Isso parece tão absurdo..." - pensou, mordiscando a ponta da tampa - "Um lugar cheio de monstros, uh? Monstros como o Hiei?"

Imediatamente veio à sua mente um campo vasto cheio de youkais invocados com faixas na cabeça vagando debilmente, grunindo coisas como "Groowff seus vermes patéticos e imprestáveis..."

- Hihihi...

Ela continuou observando o pátio do lado de fora com o pensamento perdido. Ela não devia ficar tão neurótica. Tinha pessoas ajudando, não tinha? Hiei disse que cuidaria dela. Tudo bem que ele estava sob livre e espontânea pressão. Tudo bem que ele não a suportava e que ela havia dado uma cabeçada nele. Mas ainda assim, ele estava.

Incrível como aquela aparência não condizia com seu caráter frio e arrogante. Aqueles olhos vermelhos, apesar de tão gélidos, pareciam esconder uma grande peso. Uma grande dor, talvez. Ele estava sempre mau-humorado, com aquele semblante impaciente, aqueles cabelos espetados de ponta cabeça...

Ponta cabeça?

Ela quase gritou, mas conseguiu se controlar. Porém, desiquilibrou-se da cadeira e caiu fazendo um barulhão. Todos os rostos da sala se viraram para ela, menos o de Yusuke, que ainda estava dormindo.

- Srta. Minamoto? Algum problema? - O professor perguntou, piscando.

-N-Não, nenhum problema não. - Ela voltou à se sentar, rindo bobamente - Eu só levei um tombo.

- Preste atenção na aula.

-Sim...

Ela tentou disfarçar, mas Hiei voltou à aparecer na janela ao lado, de cabeça pra baixo, encarando-a.

- O que você quer aqui? - Ela perguntou baixinho, por baixo da fresta - Quase tive um negócio agora!

- Preciso falar com Yusuke e Kuwabara. - Disse Hiei, com os cabelos balançando pra baixo.

- Shhhhhhh! Fala baixo! Sabe, não é comum pessoas dependuradas do lado de fora das salas de aula!

- Eu preciso falar com aquele inútil agora. - Hiei reparou em Yusuke desacordado no canto oposto da sala.

- Depois da aula vocês se falam - Ela deu um soquinho na janela, onde estava o nariz de Hiei - Não pode ser algo tão grave que não possa esperar mais um pouco.

Mas Hiei já havia sumido de vista. Rin suspirou, soltando uma fumacinha. Não podia ficar tão dispersa com o primeiro que aparecia com a cara na janela. Tinha que se concentrar se quisesse melhorar suas notas! Hiei que procurasse Yusuke e Kuwabara mais tarde.

- Isso aí! - Ela curvou-se sobre os livros, decidida, voltando a prestar atenção no professor.

---

- Como é que é, Botan? - Kurama pareceu surpreso.

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. - A guia espiritual estendeu o indicador, explicando - Esses monstros na verdade estão passando pra cá por um portal aberto no mundo dos exilados...

Hiei, com as mãos nos bolsos, estava do lado de fora do colégio de Yusuke com Kurama e Botan ao seu lado. Estava bem saitsfeito com as notícias; pelo jeito eles teriam que lutar e tudo o que ele queria no momento era uma ocupação.

Vários estudantes começaram a sair da escola, conversando aos grupos, tomando o caminho de casa.

- Mas essa Keiko é mesmo muito chata e... Ih, olha lá! É a Botan! OI, BOTAN! - Yusuke apareceu no meio da galera com Kuwabara e Rin ao seu lado, acenando para o pequeno grupo - Hiei, Kurama!

- Ih, é mesmo, são eles! - Percebeu Kuwabara - Vamos, Urameshi, vamos até lá!

A menina foi na cola dos dois até que eles conseguiram alcançar os outros três. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso para Hiei.

- Falei com pro Yusuke que você queria bater um papo com ele! Mas ele parece não gostar muito de ficar de cabeça pra baixo...

Hiei olhou para ela interrogativo.

- Essa menina não bate muito bem da cabeça - Yusuke deu um cascudo de em Rin - O que você queria, ô baixinho?

- Pare com essas brincadeiras, Yusuke, é algo sério. - Hiei rebateu, sem paciência.

- O Hiei tem razão, estamos com problemas... - Começou Kurama, mas foi interrompido por Botan.

- Oh, olá! Eu sou Botan! Então você é a Rin, a donzela secreta do Hiei? - Ela aproximou-se de Rin com os olhos arregalados.

- Como é que é?! - Hiei apontou para Botan ameaçadoramente.

- Acho que sim! - Rin sorriu, animada.

- Fique calada! - Ele virou o dedo para Rin.

- Gente, gente! Vamos nos concentrar - Kuwabara ergueu os braços - O negócio é sério ou não é?

- Oh é, vocês tem razão! - Botan socou a palma da mão - Eu tenho que levá-los pro templo da Mestra Genkai agora mesmo!

- Caramba, já vi que a parada tá sinistra, vamos nessa então. - Disse Yusuke, empurrando todo mundo.

- Posso ir? - Perguntou Rin, vendo que eles começavam à andar.

- Não! - Disse Hiei, que já estava lá na frente.

- Sabe o que é, Rin, é que dessa vez eles têm algo pra fazer... - Disse Botan.

- Mas se vocês vão ficar fora... - Rin desesperou-se, sacudindo os braços - E-Eu posso ser atacada de novo! Como eu faço?

- Ei, Botan, acho que ela pode vir com a gente, não? - Kurama parou, olhando para trás.

- Não, ela não pode. - Disse Hiei de novo, irritado porque os outros também paravam.

- Bem, Kurama, de certo modo ela foi atacada por causa da sua energia espiritual, e se vocês não estiverem por perto ela não terá como se defender... - Pensou Botan, com a mão na bochecha.

Rin ficou receosa. Não queria dar trabalho praquelas pessoas. Ela tinha que deixar de ser medrosa. Respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

- Não, não, deixem pra lá! Podem ir, eu me viro. - Ela riu, tentando parecer tranquila. - Não tem problema, foi só uma possibilidade e...

- Ah qual é, é claro que ela pode vir! - Yusuke colocou a pasta nas costas, abrindo um sorrisão - É bom que ela fica lá no templo com a mestra em segurança!

- Acho que o Urameshi tem razão, lá eu poderei protegê-la. - Disse Kuwabara sabiamente.

- Vocês estão loucos, essa garota só vai atrapalhar, ela já se envolveu demais com essa história. - Hiei deu as costas para eles, seguindo para o templo fulo da vida. - Quer saber? Façam como quiser!

- Então eu posso mesmo ir? - Rin ergueu os olhos hesitante. Não sabia se eles estavam apenas sendo gentis.

- Ah, pode sim, pode sim! - Botan abanou a mão, decidida - O Yusuke tem razão, você vai ficar mais segura lá do que transitando por aqui!

- Ah, que bom! - Rin correu ao encontro deles aliviada, tirando o celular da bolsa - Prometo que não vou dar trabalho, vou ficar quietinha. Então vou ligar pra papai avisando que não voltarei pra casa...

Ela parou.

- Que foi, Rin? - Perguntou Botan, piscando.

Rin tinha tensões na cabeça.

- Eu tinha aula de música hoje...

- Caramba. - Fez Yusuke, coçando a nuca - Bom, você quem sabe e...

- BAH deixa pra lá! - Ela voltou a correr ao encontro deles. Entre a vida e a música, ela preferia a vida, e a premonição de ser atacada no caminho pra escola de piano não era nada, nada legal.

---

- E essa daí, quem é? - Genkai virou-se para Rin, que ergueu os dedos em sinal de vitória.

- Rin Minamoto, muito prazer, Mestra Genkai. - Rin se perguntava como uma velhinha daquelas podia ser uma mestra. Afinal... Mestra de que?

Ela imaginou Genkai de óculos e uma vareta de professor, dando aula de matemática para uma turma cheia.

- Isso parece meio improvável... - Murmurou para si mesma.

- Ce disse alguma coisa, Rin? - Perguntou Yusuke.

- N-não, nada não!

- Sejam bem vindos. Vamos entrar, o assunto é sério. - Eles seguiram a Mestra para dentro do Templo. Dentro da sala havia uma mesa cheia de comida.

- Ah, como Deus é bom, eu tava mesmo morrendo de fome, já tava pensando que íamos ficar sem almoçar! - Sem delongas, Yusuke sentou-se arrancando uma gorda coxa de galinha de um frango.

- Urameshi, seu sem educação! - Disse Kuwabara erguendo o punho.

- Kazuma!

Kuwabara arregalou os olhos, virando-se. Imediatamente seu rosto ficou vermelho como um tomate, e lágrimas de alegria escorreram por seus olhos, enquanto um coraçãozinho subia sua cabeça.

-Yukina, meu amor! Você está aqui!

- Sejam bem vindos! - Yukina abriu um sorriso doce. Acabara de aparecer na porta, segurando uma bandeija nas mãos.

Hiei olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos. Pelo jeito, sua irmã continuava a mesma de sempre. Sentiu um alívio ao ver que não havia nada de errado com ela.

- Olá, Yukina! - Cumprimentou Botan, animada.

- E aí, Yukina, beleza? - Yusuke ergueu o polegar sem se virar, ainda devorando o frango, enquanto Kuwabara segurava as mãos da youkai do gelo explodindo de alegria.

- Kurama, quem é ela? - Perguntou Rin para o ruivo ao lado, tapando a boca com a mão.

- Essa é a Yukina. - Kurama fechou os olhos, sorrindo - Eu não deveria te dizer isso, mas pra que não fique com ciúmes, ela é a irmã do Hiei.

- C-ciúmes? - Rin corou, depois balançou a cabeça - P-Peraí, irmã? Ele tem uma irmã?

Ela virou-se para ver Yukina, que agora tinha um sorrisinho gentil no rosto enquanto Kuwabara segurava suas mãos.

- Como pode? - Rin criou uma gota - Não tem nada a ver...

- Shhh, fale baixo! - Recomendou Kurama - A Yukina não sabe disso... Hiei prefere que ela não descubra.

- Que coisa mais sem sentido! - Ela surpreendeu-se.

- É melhor vocês comerem mesmo, porque provavelmente não voltarão pra casa. - Genkai sentou-se ao lado de Yusuke - Sentem-se, por favor.

Todos se sentaram, menos Hiei, que ficou num canto da sala, encostado na janela, seguindo Yukina com os olhos enquanto ela servia canecas para todos. Rin comprimentou a youkai com um sorriso e virou-se para ele, dando uma piscadela. Em seguida ergueu os dedos e novamente simulou uma câmera fotográfica, fazendo barulho com a boca como se tirasse uma foto dele. Hiei fechou a cara.

Depois que eles terminaram de comer, Yukina tirou a mesa. Então Botan se levantou, tirando uma tela de dentro da bolsa que trazia e colocando-a no centro da mesa. A tela chiou um pouco, e logo em seguida Koenma apareceu sentado em sua sala com George ao lado.

- Oh estrupício, esse negócio tá ligado? - O dedo de Koenma veio em direção à tela impaciente.

- Senhor Koenma, estamos aqui! - Disse Botan, enquanto todos se aglomeravam ao redor da tela - Está escutando?

- Oi, Botan, é você?! Puxa que alívio, tá todo mundo aí? - Koenma encostou-se na cadeira, enquanto George dava um alôzinho - Então todo mundo presta atenção aqui que eu tenho novidade, e não é coisa boa não!

- Nossa, que fofo! - Rin não se conteve - Quem é esse?

- É o Senhor Koenma - Disse Yusuke - O manda chuva do pedaço.

- Esse menininho? - Ela surpreendeu-se.

- Ô menina, mais respeito, olha com quem você tá falando! - Respondeu Koenma impaciente - Eu não vou falar duas vezes, então escutem bem...

Koenma sumiu e na tela apareceu a foto de um youkai com um sorriso maligno, de olhos vermelhos e pele azul. A voz de Koenma começou à explicar:

- Esse é Shiroi, um youkai poderoso que mora numa fortaleza na terra dos exilados. É um território à parte do mundo das trevas que fica sobre o controle do Mundo Espiritual, onde ficam os monstros condenados por pequenos crimes. - Explicou Koenma - Infelizmente esse adquiriu uma força fora do comum enquanto esteve preso. Quando tentamos encontrá-lo para tirá-lo de lá, não conseguimos.

- Por que não? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Ele desenvolveu poderes ilusórios. As masmorras em que ele habita são um lugar de difícil acesso, por ele ser um monstro habilidoso em criar ilusões. É ele quem está abrindo passagem pros invasores do Mundo dos Humanos!

- Mas Senhor Koenma, isso é muito perigoso! É igual ao portal que Sensui quis abrir? - Perguntou Botan, preocupada.

- Não, não, Botan, benzadeus, ave maria, claro que não! - Disse Koenma balançando-se na cadeira - Como é um território controlado pelo Mundo Espiritual, os monstros de categoria A e B não têm acesso ao local... Infelizmente - Koenma suspirou - Shiroi subiu de categoria sem que nós pudessemos fazer nada.

- Mas afinal, qual o interesse desse cara em ficar mandando monstrinhos pra cá? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Ô meu filho, deixa eu terminar - Continuou a voz de Koenma - Shiroi tem planos de dominar o mundo dos homens com uma invasão em massa, usando os monstros fracos da Terra dos Exilados para espalhar terror.

- Caramba, que problema! - Botan arregalou os olhos. - Que monstro mais terrível!

- Eu acho ele bonitão. - Observou Rin, fazendo com que os outros criassem gotas na cabeça.

- Então esse é o desgraçado - Comentou Hiei. - Tudo o que temos que fazer é encontrar o seu esconderijo e destruí-lo, é isso?

- Exatamente. - Fez Koenma - Pra isso estou abrindo um portal pra Terra dos exilados aí no templo da Genkai. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei e Kuwabara, vocês irão atrás de Shiroi. Como o inimigo é muito esperto preciso da habilidade de todos vocês! Só tem um problema...

- Então é só entrar numa masmorrinha merreca e dar uns sopapos nesse cara aí? Xá comigo, vai ser rapidinho. - Cortou Yusuke, arregaçando as mangas.

- Ô Yusuke, peraí, tem mais uma coisa! - Interpôs Koenma.

- Que foi, que foi?

- Vocês não vão conseguir entrar nas masmorras de Shiroi.

- E essa agora! Por que não?!

- Você devia pensar antes de tomar decisões, Yusuke - Disse Genkai, que até ali não dissera uma só palavra. Ela estava no seu canto com os braços cruzados. - Koenma disse que esse é um monstro perito em ilusões, um idiota como você devia saber que não é possível entrar num território assim!

- Mas, Mestra - Kurama se pronunciou - Já entramos em lugares muito perigosos controlados por outros youkais.

- Nesse caso é diferente - Koenma voltou à falar - Estamos falando de um mestre das ilusões. Primero que vocês não vão nem enxergar a entrada pras masmorras, provavelmente vão ver só um campo de dunas totalmente deserto!

- Nossa, isso é bem injusto. - Disse Rin - Mas sabe, todos têm uma fraqueza... Talvez esse monstro aí também tenha. Alguma coisa que acabe com as ilusões que ele produz, sei lá!

- Menina, eu gostei de você. - Koenma deu um sorriso, feliz da vida - E já que você tá aí e é amiga desses quatro, já temos um problema resolvido!

- Que, como é que é, Koenma? Não entendi nada. - Perguntou Yusuke, confuso.

- Ela acertou na mosca, Yusuke! Shiroi tem uma fraqueza, algo que destrói as ilusões dele! - Disse Koenma, que começou a olhar pros cantos - Tá certo que é uma fraqueza bem esquisita e nada legal, nada legal mesmo... E não sei se essa menina vai concordar, eu se fôsse ela também não concordaria, mas não temos escolha, ai meu São Crispim...

- Desembucha logo, oh! - Disse Kuwabara. - Tá deixando a gente mais confuso que antes!

- Bom, a única coisa que pode destruir as ilusões de Shiroi é... - Koenma fechou os olhos - ... o sangue de uma humana.

- S-Sa-Sa-Sangue?! - Botan projetou-se para trás estendendo os braços, horrorizada.

- Exatamente. - Explicou Koenma - Algo puro como o sangue de uma garota humana é a única coisa capaz de detê-lo! Se houver sangue de uma menina, as ilusões serão desfeitas! É a única fraqueza dele!

- Peraí, você espera que nós matemos essa menina? - Hiei disse, estendendo o punho e apontando para Rin com a outra mão, que estava branca feito leite. Matá-la? Não, eles não podiam fazer isso!... Pera, pensando bem, não seria má idéia, ele ficaria livre e... Ora, mas mesmo assim era uma medida precipitada, não? Aliás, ele tinha salvo a vida dela por nada?!

- Calma aí Hiei, não precisa se alterar! - Disse Koenma - Ninguém vai ter que morrer aqui não!

- É, cê acha que a gente ia matar sua namorada por uma coisa dessas? - Perguntou Kuwabara com os olhos crispados.

- Fique na sua, rei dos imbecis!

- Cumé?!

- Ela não tem que morrer! - Repetiu Koenma - Só precisamos que ela vá com vocês, porque assim vocês terão o sangue.

Nesse momento, a sala virou um completo alvoroço. Hiei, irritado, reclamava de alguma coisa enquanto Kuwabara dava uma lição de moral, algo sobre "crueldade com uma dama". Botan tinha os olhos girando, Kurama conversava alguma coisa com Genkai e Yusuke segurava a cabeça, atordoado com tanta informação, berrando pra todo mundo calar a boca.

- Gente, eu... - Rin tentou se fazer ouvir. Encheu os pulmões. - GENTE!

A sala entrou em silêncio, e todos olharam pra ela.

- Eu não me importo - Ela disse, abaixando a cabeça - Isso é sério, não é? Vocês trabalham pra garantir que o nosso mundo fique em paz e... E eu posso ajudar vocês agora...

Ela não sabia muito bem o que estava dizendo, Hiei notou isso na hora. Aquela humana era suicida, por acaso?

-"O que ela está pensando?" - Ele perguntou-se, enquanto Rin ainda gaguejava - "Ela pode morrer se for conosco."

- Você não deve ir. - Disse Hiei, fazendo com que todos se voltassem pra ele. Rin ergueu os olhos, surpresa - É muito perigoso. Uma humana como você não duraria nada num plano do Makai.

- Na verdade, Hiei, se a Rin foi atacada no mundo dos homens por causa da energia espiritual dela, isso quer dizer que ela tem o suficiente pra permanecer lá. - Disse Botan, pensativa.

- Isso aí. - Falou Koenma - Quanto à isso não há problema. Tudo o que vocês tem que fazer é cuidar dela enquanto completam a missão.

- Mas e se ocorrer algo errado? - Perguntou Kurama, preocupado - Digo, se a Rin acabar ferida sem querer...

- Isso é problema de vocês, tenham dó, vocês são quatro. - Koenma abanou a mão, decidido - Se ela quiser ir, vai nos ajudar muito. Se não, não terá jeito! Ou vocês tem outra humana aí que tope o negócio?

- Bom, tem a Keiko... - Pensou Kuwabara, divagando.

- Ei, ei, pó pará por aí meu irmão, não mete a Keiko nessa história! - Yusuke o cortou na hora - Ela não tem a energia espiritual da Rin, ela sim não conseguiria nem se levantar no Mundo das Trevas!

- Eu tava só brincando, Urameshi, seu idiota! - Retrucou Kuwabara. - Pra começar eu nem concordo que a Rin vá!

- Eu não vou atrapalhar! - Rin exclamou. Ela tinha que parecer forte. Aquele era um assunto delicado e ela poderia salvar a missão deles, se bem entendera. Por dentro seu estômago estava embrulhando de medo, mas ela tinha que ser firme. Além do que, ela ficaria ao lado de Hiei e...

Ela corou furiosamente. Ninguém entendeu. Enquanto isso, Hiei sentia um ódio intenso por dentro. Como aqueles imbecis podiam pensar em levá-la para o Mundo das Trevas?! Podia acontecer algo horrível, e ela não poderia se defender se ele não estivesse por perto...

- Então, Rin, o que você me diz, garota? - Koenma apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos na mesa, com uma gota de suór na testa - Você pode nos ajudar? Lamento ter que te pedir isso, mas é o único jeito!

Rin olhou de um lado para o outro. Yusulke e Kuwabara estavam sérios, e aquilo com certeza era uma prova de que a decisão dela decidiria algo muito importante. Mas ela já tinha decidido.

- Eu vou. - Ela disse, convicta, cerrando os punhos.

- Então tudo bem - Yusuke concordou com a cabeça, virando-se para Koenma - Pode deixar com a gente, Koenma! Não vamos deixar que aconteça nada com ela!

- Conto com vocês, Yusuke! - Dizendo isso, Koenma sumiu da tela, que fez um barulho de plug ao desligar.

O silêncio tomou conta da sala durante alguns segundos, antes que Genkai se pronunciasse:

- Vamos. - Ela levantou-se, saindo da sala.

- Tem certeza que vai fazer isso, Rin? - Kurama aproximou-se dela - Vai ser perigoso. Qualquer extensão do Makai é um lugar apavorante, e nosso inimigo parece muito forte...

- Não vou amarelar, Kurama, que é isso, hahaha, vaso ruim não quebra fácil não! - Ela deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Kurama, rindo abobalhada. Mas ela sabia que Kurama sabia que, na verdade, bem, ela estava tremendo nas bases.

Todos se levantaram, seguindo Genkai. Rin se deteve alguns instantes, com a expressão preocupada, até que ouviu uma voz:

- Você não tem a menor idéia do que está fazendo. - Era Hiei. Ele estava atrás dela, de pé. - Isso não é uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo. Não entende que pode morrer?

- E-Eu sei, Hiei - Ela franziu o cenho, apreensiva - Mas vocês também podem, não é? Não posso ficar com medo numa hora dessas e...

- Pare de fingir. - Hiei interrompeu-a, seguindo para a porta.

- Não tô fingindo! - Ela ergueu-se, brava - Eu realmente quero ajudar! Eu também tenho coisas importantes aqui, não quero que aconteça nada de ruim com o meu mundo! M-mesmo que eu morra e...

- Eu não vou deixar que te matem. - Grunhiu Hiei, ríspido.

Ele saiu da sala, deixando-a sozinha. Essa menina era muito, muito estranha. Como podia pensar assim, arriscar a própria vida numa missão tão perigosa era pura estupidez! Mas ele não deixaria o inimigo levar a melhor. E não deixaria que acontecesse nada com aquela humana ridícula. Era uma questão de honra.

Ou não?

Ele soltou um muxoxo de raiva, sentindo aquele formigamento acalmar um pouco.

Rin ficou mais alguns segundos parada, sem ação. Respirou fundo. Então ficou gigantesca, cupindo fogo.

- ELE NÃO VAI ME DEPRIMIR, ESSE RABUGENTO CHATO! - Ela ergueu os punhos, amarrando uma faixinha na cabeça e pintando listras do exército no rosto - Só porque estou com medo, isso não quer dizer que eu não sou corajosa. Eu vou enfrentar isso, ah se vou!

E saiu correndo atrás dele.

Genkai estava parada no meio de um campo, onde uma enorme fenda negra e brilhante estava aberta no chão. Botan e os outros se aproximaram enquanto a Mestra olhava-os seriamente.

- Tenham cuidado. Shiroi não é como qualquer outro que vocês já tenham enfrentado. - Recomentou ela - Youkais como ele são inimigos perigosos, portanto sejam rápidos. Destruam os monstros que encontrarem no caminho! O importante é acabar com Shiroi e suas ilusões, para que o portal seja fechado!

- Sim, Senhora - Acentiu Kuwabara firmemente.

- Vamos fazer o melhor. - Kurama aproximou-se da fenda, pulando primeiro.

- A gente tem que pular ai? - Perguntou Rin de boca aberta - Nesse buraco negro do mal?

- Minha filha, cê num viu foi nada - Yusuke aproximou-se também, fazendo um alongamento com os braços - Vamos nessa, rapaziada... - E pulou.

- Espera aí, Urameshi! - Kuwabara foi atrás dele, pulando também.

Hiei foi o próximo. Antes de pular, lançou um olhar à Rin.

- Vai ficar aí parada?

Ela fez uma expressão de raiva.

- Não! Eu vou!

Hiei sorriu, e pulou. Rin correu atrás, pulando logo em seguida.

- Esses dois... - Comentou Botan - Ai meu paizinho, tô com um péssimo pressentimento! Será que a Rin vai ficar bem? Ai...

Genkai virou-se, voltando para o templo. Era melhor que Yusuke não falhasse; aquela seria uma difícil provação!

---

Rin sentiu-se cair sobre algo macio. Ora, não era tão ruim assim. Estava esperando, no mínimo, ser recebida pela boca cheia de dentes de um monstro comedor de humanos e...

- Saia de cima de mim! - Hiei debateu-se, furioso.

Rin saiu de cima dele antes que virasse picadinho, e viu Yusuke levantando-se ao seu lado, abanando poeira do ombro.

- Isso aí, tô na área, derrubou é penalti.

- Larga de ser convencido, Yusuke - Kuwabara olhou ao redor - Presta atenção onde a gente tá, antes de sair se exibindo!

- Que estranho... - Kurama observou o lugar atentamente.

Rin levantou-se junto com Hiei, olhando ao redor. A primeira coisa que sentiu como um baque, como se algo comprimisse seu coração. A atmosfera era densa e ela podia sentir uma energia terrível naquele lugar.

Ao redor, não havia nada a não ser uma imensidão de dunas de areia negra. O céu era cinzento, cheio de nuvens vermelhas, e o vento que passava estava bem longe de ser uma brisa agradável.

- Está como o Koenma falou. - Disse Hiei - Mas estamos com a garota, por que não enxergamos nada?

- Também não tô entendendo - Kuwabara rastreava o espaço procurando qualquer sinal de vida, mas não havia nada ali a não ser a imensidão vazia - Mas que droga!

- O Koenma pirou na batatinha, isso não está funcionando! Era pra estarmos enxergando a entrada pras masmorras daquele miserável! - Yusuke cerrou os dentes.

Rin também não entendia. Ela estava ali, não é? Havia sangue de uma garota humana ali. Eles deviam estar vendo alguma coisa.

- Esperem aí, pessoal. - Kurama disse. Os demais olharam para ele. - Eu acho que sei o que está errado mas... Puxa vida, isso é horrível.

- Como assim, Kurama? - Perguntou Hiei, sério.

- Não adianta a Rin estar aqui. - Disse Kurama, olhando pra frente - Precisamos do sangue dela.

- Mas se a Rin esta aqui, o sangue também está, não? - Perguntou Kuwabara, tonto.

- Creio que a informação é mais objetiva. - Lamentou Kurama.

Yusuke ainda parecia confuso, assim como Kuwabara. Hiei não tinha qualquer expressão, apenas cerrara os olhos, com uma expressão de compreensão. Rin também entendera. Não achou realmente que teria que ser daquele jeito, mas o que ela estava esperando, afinal? Como Hiei disse, aquilo não era uma brincadeira. Ela sabia o que era preciso!

- Vamos logo com isso. - Ela disse. Hiei surpreendeu-se ao vê-la do lado de Kurama, olhando-o fixamente, com o braço estendido e os olhos fechados.

- Rin, eu não posso fazer isso... - Disse Kurama sem ação.

- Então eu faço! Algum de vocês tem algo que corte? - Ela estava ficando bem enjoada com aquela conversa, mas não tinha jeito, ela mesma havia decidido ajudá-los.

Kurama tirou uma rosa do cabelo, colocando-a na mão de Rin. Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda estavam sem entender nada, mas Hiei tinha os olhos arregalados. Ela realmente não ia fazer aquilo, ia?...

Rin pegou a rosa com uma das mãos e fechou os olhos com mais força ainda. Sentia-se tremer um pouco, mas juntou toda a coragem que tinha; tomou fôlego e rasgou a palma da mão de ponta à ponta com os espinhos da flor de Kurama.

- Mas o que! - Hiei surpreendeu-se.

Yusuke e Kuwabara deram um pulo, e Rin fez uma careta de dor. Imediatamente sua mão encheu-se de sangue.

- Sua maluca! - Disse Kuwabara agitando os braços freneticamente - O que foi que você fez?!

- É mesmo, menina, tá querendo morrer é! - Disse Yusuke igualmente descontrolado.

Rin mordeu a boca, segurando as lágrimas. Doía, realmente doía. O local ferido ardeu intensamente com o corte; ela não sabia que aquela flor era afiada como uma navalha. Sentiu que alcançou o músculo, tamanha foi a sensação. Ela aguentou firme. Sua mão parecia uma verdadeira poça agora.

- Você exagerou - Disse Kurama, sério, vendo o corte fundo de Rin ficar vermelho escuro - Mas acho que essa é a quantidade certa pra desfazermos essa ilusão.

O sangue dela escorreu pela mão, formando uma risca fina e atingindo o chão de areia preta, escorrendo durante alguns segundos. Imediatamente, a areia começou à se mexer, embora não estivesse mais ventando. Os cinco cobriram o rosto com os olhos.

- Caramba, que que tá acontecendo? - Exclamou Yusuke.

A areia começou a formar um imenso tornado. O tornado foi ficando cada vez mais nítido, até que pareceu se solidificar, formando uma espécie de poço de pedra assustador. Rin, segurando a mão machucada, observou o poço adquirir fendas e entradas ao seu redor.

A areia parou de subir, e a calmaria reinou novamente. Eles abaixaram os braços lentamente.

- Não é que funcionou? - Kuwabara piscou, surpreso.

- Se toda vez que tivermos de desfazer uma ilusão você se cortar desse jeito, logo logo morrerá. - Disse Hiei, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e virando-se para Rin.

- Acho que ela só precisou de tanto sangue agora, Hiei - Disse Kurama, observando o poço - Essa ilusão era muito poderosa, de outra forma Shiroi não conseguiria esconder uma entrada tão grande.

- Bom, vamos parar de conversa e ir em frente. - Disse Yusuke sério, tomando a dianteira. Os outros o seguiram.

Chegando de frente para o poço, ao olharem lá embaixo, viram uma escadaria em espiral à mais ou menos dez metros, descendo até a escuridão.

- Não dá pra ver nada... - Disse Kuwabara.

- Com certeza chegaremos às masmorras - Kurama pulou, atingindo o patamar das escadas - Vocês não vêm?

- Vamos nelson que a hora é elson. - Yusuke pulou, seguido por Kuwabara.

Rin olhou pra baixo e se sentiu tonta na hora.

- Ai, muito alto, muito alto...

- O que foi? - Perguntou Hiei.

- É que... - Ela coçou a cabeça, sem graça - Não leve à mal, eu realmente fico enjoada em lugares altos. Você poderia?...

Antes que terminasse, Hiei pegou-a pelo braço e pulou no poço. Ele pulou sem dar tempo de que ela se segurasse nele direito, quando aterrissaram, ela estava verde como um zumbi, agarrada em Hiei toda torta.

- Arg...

- Que houve? - Perguntou Kurama, observando Rin descer das costas de Hiei cambaleante.

- Ela tem medo de altura. - Disse Hiei simplesmente, enquanto Kuwabara ajudava Rin a se recompor.

- Prontos? Vamos continuar. - Disse Yusuke, e eles começaram à descer as escadas.

À cada passo que davam, mais a escuridão os engolia. Chegou um momento que não se podia ver sequer um palmo na frente do nariz, e Rin ficou com medo de espencar da escada estreira. Agarrou-se em Hiei, que olhou para ela curioso.

- Tá todo mundo aí, ainda? Que breu, não enxergo nada. - Disse Kuwabara.

- É uma questão de tempo até nossos olhos se acostumarem. - Respondeu Kurama - Vamos devagar, pra que ninguém caia.

- "Ninguém" você está se referindo à mim que eu sei - Disse Rin, rindo.

- Bom, mais ou menos. - Kurama riu de volta.

- PULEM! - Berrou Hiei, do nada.

De repente, eles ouviram um estrondo, e as escadas começaram à tremer. Rin agarrou-se mais ainda a Hiei, e sentiu ele a pegar no colo e saltar pra longe. Sem enxergar nada, alarmada, perguntou-se o que estaria acontecendo.

Hiei sentiu segundos antes de acontecer. Captou as vibrações vindo do fundo e pegou Rin no colo, saltando. As escadas desmoronaram, formando um bloco sólido no fundo do poço. Ele aterrissou com Rin se debatendo.

- AH, PÂNICO, PÂNICO! - Ela berrava em seu pé do ouvido, agarrando-lhe os cabelos.

- Quer ficar calada, sua louca?! Me solte!

Ela respirou fundo, acalmando-se. Foi só um desmoronamento. Ok, "só um desmoronamento" não é tão insignificante assim na prática. Seu coração batia descompassado, e então ela percebeu que conseguia enxergar os outros. Um enorme túnel havia aberto ao lado deles, com tochas acesas nas paredes de pedra.

- Minha nossa... - Ela desceu do colo de Hiei, olhando para os lados - Que coisa mais sinistra, o que foi que aconteceu?

- Provavelmente essas escadas estavam prontas pra desmoronar assim que chegassem intrusos - Disse Kurama, levantando-se com Kuwabara e Yusuke - Ainda bem que Hiei percebeu antes que fôssemos soterrados.

- Às vezes esse arrepiadinho serve pra alguma coisa. - Comentou Kuwabara.

- Se dependesse de você, estaríamos todos mortos. - Retrucou Hiei.

- Vamos, não temos tempo pra isso! - Disse Yusuke - Temos que encontrar logo Shiroi!

Eles seguiram pelo túnel em silêncio durante vários minutos. O ar era denso e Rin estava sentindo dificuldades pra respirar. Hiei olhava pra ela com o canto dos olhos à todo instante.

- "Por que essa garota tem essa influência sobre mim?" - Perguntava-se enquanto andava, observando-a tossir com a falta de ar.

Rin já estava começando a se arrepender. Bancar a durona não era fácil. Mas ao menos se sentia segura do lado de Hiei. Se ele não estivesse ali, ela não tinha tanta certeza assim que ficaria calma daquele jeito.

Então ela começou a sentir uma coisa estranha. Como se estivesse andando mais devagar. Acelerou o passo, pra não ficar pra trás, mas ainda sentia que estava andando lentamente.

- Que esquisito.

Então, ela viu. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama e Hiei estavam indo de encontro à um despenhadeiro que ardia em larva quente, soltando pequenas erupções.

-Ei, gente, cuidado com esse negócio aí - Ela avisou, mas ninguém olhou pra ela. Alarmou-se - Gente... Oh gente! Cuidado!

Nada. Eles continuavam indo diretamente até lá, como se não houvesse qualquer problema.

-"Essa não!" - Ela decidiu correr, mas então percebeu que seus pés estavam afundando em uma espécie de areia movediça. Seus olhos se arregalaram com o choque. Ela olhou pra frente de novo e viu os garotos cada vez mais perto da cova de magma.

- HIEI! HIEI, ME ESCUTA! PAREM, VOCÊS TODOS!

Sem saber o que fazer, ela olhou para os lados desesperada. A areia começava a se mover e a puxá-la pra baixo. Peraí, aquilo era mais uma ilusão! Era lógico! Dessa vez ela não eve nem tempo pra tomar coragem, afundou as unhas na palma da mão coagulada com toda a força.

Na hora a ferida voltou à sangrar, caindo sobre a areia. Rin sentiu seu corpo cair de joelhos, como se ela estivesse de pé o tempo inteiro. A areia havia sumido. Ela levantou-se correndo atrás dos garotos.

- HIEI! CUIDADO, PARE! - Ela segurou a capa de Hiei, que virou-se para ela confuso.

- O que você quer?

Ela piscou. Kuwabara aproximou-se dela.

- Rin? Tá tudo bem?

Ela olhou para frente e viu que o mar de magma havia desaparecido. Atordoada, olhou para Kurama como se esperasse que ele lhe dissesse o que havia acontecido, mas até o ruivo parecia desentendido.

- Menina, não dá um susto desse na gente! - Yusuke também virou-se pra ela, nervoso - Do nada você dá um berro desse, quer matar a gente do coração?

- M-mas vocês não viram? Tinha um rio de larva quente bem na frente de vocês! - Disse Rin assustada - Vocês não viram nada? Eu fiquei pra trás, presa numa areia movediça!

- Rin, você estava andando do nosso lado normalmente... - Surpreendeu-se Kuwabara.

- Essa não - Disse Kurama - Temos que ficar espertos. Provavelmente essa foi uma ilusão para fazer a Rin se desligar da realidade!

- Você teve que se cortar de novo? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Eu percebi antes de ser engolida pela areia... - Ela mostrou a mão machucada, fazendo uma careta engraçada - Isso realmente está sendo útil.

Então ela sentiu alguém colocar uma faixa sobre sua mão. Virou-se e viu Hiei, com uma expressão séria, amarrando um pedaço das faixas de seu braço na mão dela.

- Não vamos cair nessas ilusões idiotas novamente - Ele disse - Você não tem mais que fazer isso.

Ele amarrou a faixa e deu as costas pra ela, seguindo em frente. Yusuke cutucou Kuwabara com o cotovelo, murmurando baixinho:

- Ih o cara aí...

- Tá aí uma cena que eu nunca achei que veria. - Respondeu Kuwabara com o queixo no chão.

Kurama limitou-se à dar um risinho, e virou-se para Rin:

- Rin, desculpe, vamos prestar mais atenção - Disse ele - Não podemos esquecer a especialidade do nosso inimigo. Esse lugar deve estar cheio de armadilhas, fique perto de nós.

Rin fez que sim com a cabeça, e eles continuaram a seguir túnel adentro. Ela olhou para Hiei na sua frente, andando com as mãos nos bolsos, e olhou para a faixa na mão. Sentia o coração acelerado, mas dessa vez não era por causa do susto.

---

- S-Senhor Shiroi... - O demônio amarelo antrou na sala hesitante. Tremia da cabeça aos pés. - Os invasores, eles conseguiram entrar...

Shiroi estava sendado num trono imponente, olhando para o telão na sua frente que mostrava Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei e Rin andando pelo túnel da masmorra. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão demoníaca.

- Percebi.

- Essa garota, Senhor - Continuou o demônio, visivelmente com medo - É-É a garota que o senhor me mandou investigar. É a mesma.

- Jura? - Shiroi levantou-se, indo até o telão, que agora focalizava o rosto de Rin - Uma garota humana dentro das minhas masmorras. Mas que ironia. Contudo, me parece que ela é amiga desses quatro.

- Sim, Senhor, eles vieram sob ordens do Mundo Espiritual...

- Interessante. - Shiroi pareceu acalmar-se. Depois, sorriu - Não faz mal. Mesmo que ela desfaça todas as minhas ilusões, não vai durar muito tempo, vai chegar uma hora em que perderá tanto sangue que vai morrer... Até lá, esses quatro morrerão dolorosamente nas minhas armadilhas.

Shiroi voltou a se sentar, como se ainda estivesse se convencendo de suas palavras. O demônio amarelo olhou para a garota na tela e seus olhos apertaram-se.

---

- Você viu isso, você viu isso?! - Koenma, descontrolado, puxava os poucos cabelos de George - E eles não notaram nada!

Koenma tinha acabado de ver em seu telão a ilusão que Rin havia sofrido.

- Calma, Senhora Koenma, eu vi! - Disse George, esquivando-se - Mas o senhor ouviu o que o Kurama disse, eles não vão deixar acontecer novamente!

- Que que você tá achando, seu chupa-cabra, não é tão fácil assim! - Koenma voltou-se para o telão novamente, preocupado - A Rin pode estar correndo muito perigo com toda essa situação! Espero que eles consigam...

---

;D


	4. Jui e a cobra

- Eita, diacho, mas esse corredor não acaba nunca! - Reclamou Yusuke, com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Por que você tá tão tranquilo, ein Urameshi? É melhor ficar esperto porque qualquer hora pode aparecer um inim...

O chão deu uma tremida violenta, fazendo com que eles se desiquilibrassem. Então, as paredes começaram a se afastar, abrindo um grande espaço no meio do corredor. O chão se abriu num enorme sulco, separando-os do outro lado do corredor, e finíssimas estacas flutuantes surgiram de dentro do buraco.

- Minha nosssa Senhora, o que é que tá acontecendo? - Kuwabara balançou os braços.

- Vejam! - Exclamou Kurama.

A mais distante das estacas subiu com uma figura encapuzada sobre ela. Quando parou de subir, a figura encarou-os e disse:

- Para continuar vocês terão que passar por mim. Mestre Shiroi não permite invasores. - O vulto abaixou o capuz, revelando homem de rosto magrelo - Porém vocês tem outra opção: podem entregar a menina que sairei do caminho.

- "Podem entregar a menina", cê pirou foi? Acha que a gente vai cair nessa? - Yusuke adiantou-se. - Quem é você?

- Eu sou Jui, um mestre do equilíbrio - O youkai assumiu uma posição de luta - Se não vão entregarem a menina, terão que lutar comigo! Qual de vocês virá?

Rin deu um passo pra trás, com medo. Eles estavam atrás dela? E agora? Olhou para Hiei, mas este não estava lhe dando atenção. Tinha um olhar cheio de ódio.

- Deixe ele comigo, Yusuke. - Hiei foi até Yusuke.

- Mas Hiei...

- Péssima escolha, moleque! - Disse Jui - Lutaremos sobre essas estacas. Cada uma delas não tem mais que um metro de raio. Se um de nós se desequilibrar, cairá num vazio eterno.

- A-Acho que ele não tá brincando não, gente! - Disse Kuwabara olhando para o buraco lá embaixo.

- Tenha cuidado, Hiei! - Disse Kurama nervoso, enquanto Hiei se adiantava sacando sua katana.

- Então você quer mesmo perder a sua vida, rapaz? - Perguntou o youkai com uma risadinha.

- Cale a boca e vamos lutar. - Hiei nem deu tempo pro outro responder. Partiu pra cima dele tão rápido que Rin nem viu o que tinha acontecido.

Jui sumiu por um instante, numa luta tão rápida com Hiei que os outros mal viam seus movimentos. Então eles reapareceram, cada um sobre uma estaca.

- Você é bom, garoto. - Disse Jui, e uma risca de sangue apareceu em sua boca.

- Você ainda não viu nada.

Hiei partiu pra cima dele novamente, e eles ficaram mais algum tempo lutando velozmente.

- Eu não consigo acompanhá-los com os olhos! - Disse Kuwabara ficando tonto.

- São muito rápidos! - Emendou Kurama.

No instante seguinte eles reapareceram, mas dessa vez Hiei pisou em falso na estaca que ia se apoiar e escorregou.

- Hiei! - Rin berrou, apavorada.

Hiei conseguiu se segurar com as pontas dos dedos antes que caísse. Jui deu uma risada, indo pra cima dele.

- Agora você já era!

Hiei impulsionou-se pra cima antes de ser atingido, desviando-se do ataque.

Rin, vendo a luta, sentiu um medo intenso de que acontecesse alguma coisa com Hiei. Ele quase caíra naquele instante! Era muito perigoso lutar sobre aquelas estacas flutuantes!

Ela não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Tinha que dar um jeito, tinha que ajudá-lo, tinha que usar sua força, tinha que...

- ACABA COM ELE, HIEEEEEEEEEEEI! ACEEEEEEEEEEERTA A CARA DESSE BABACA, ENFIA ESSA ESPADA BEM NO MEIO DO...

- Rin, saia de cima de mim! EU VOU CAIR! - Kuwabara cambaleou com Rin subindo em suas costas louca da vida, com os olhos ardendo em brasa.

- "Mas o que ela está fazendo?..." - Hiei distraiu-se com os gritos de Rin, e acabou levando um soco no rosto. Por pouco não conseguiu se defender, mas mesmo assim acabou voando longe. Se recobrou no caminho e apoiou-se em uma estaca. Pulou novamente, empunhando a a arma.

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE, LUTE COM ALGUÉM DO SEU TAMANHO! - Rin dava socos furiosos na cabeça de Kuwabara, que tinha os olhos girando e lutava pra ficar em pé.

- Não deixa ele te ouvir dizendo isso... - Disseram Kurama e Yusuke com uma gota na cabeça.

- DERRUBA ELE DAÍ! - Gritava ela.

Então Hiei teve uma idéia. Sumiu por alguns segundos, e seu oponente o perdeu de vista. Jui voltou a pisar em uma das estacas, olhando para os lados.

- Cadê você?! Apareça!

Hiei pousou ao lado de Rin, fazendo com que ela desse um pulo de susto. Kuwabara caiu de bunda, em seguida ergueu-se, apontando o dedo pra ele fulo da vida:

- Que é que foi, Hiei?! Por que voltou?! Tá desistindo é, seu animal?!!

- Lógico que não, idiota. - Resmungou Hiei, sorrindo - Já venci.

Kurama sorriu, e Yusuke olhou para Jui interrogativo.

- Está fugindo, por acaso? - Jui olhou para Hiei ameaçadoramte - Seu covarde, eu sabia que não conseguiria lutar comigo sobre essas estacas e...

Jui sentiu a estaca em que estava em pé desmoronar. Todos tomaram um choque. No instante seguinte, todas as estacas também se fizeram em pedacinhos. Jui caiu no buraco, com um grito de pavor que durou vários segundos até desaparecer completamente.

Rin debruçou-se sobre o buraco, de olhos arregalados:

- Mas... Mas o que houve? - Ela observou as estacas flutuantes caírem com Jui no meio da escuridão.

- Eu fico de cara com você Hiei, sério mesmo meu irmão, você é impressionante. - Yusuke coçou o nariz com um sorriso mongol, dando tapinhas nas costas de Hiei.

- Ele acabou com as estacas usando a espada, Rin. - Explicou Kurama - Foi tão rápido que nós nem vimos, e Jui pisou sem nem notar.

- Caramba. - Ela engoliu em seco, assustada. Ela não sabia que Hiei era tão forte assim. Virou-se para ele com um enorme sorriso.- Você é incrível, Hiei!

Orgulhosa da ajuda que tinha prestado, ela levantou-se batendo palmas, com um sorrisinho feliz.

- Aí galera, um já foi, Deus sabe quantos ainda tem! Então vamos continuar! - Yusuke adiantou-se empolgado, mas sentiu alguma coisa segurar suas calças e ele deu de cara no chão

- Escuta aqui, demência, como você espera passar pro outro lado com esse buracão aí, ein?! - Perguntou Kuwabara com os olhos fininhos.

- Eita, é mesmo! - Yusuke sentou-se com um galo na cabeça - Como a gente faz?... Ah, já sei, deve ser uma ilusão, então na verdade a gente pode passar por cima numa boa que não vai acontecer nada!

- Não funciona assim, Yusuke! - Disse Kurama - Pode ser até uma ilusão, mas se nós passarmos aí vamos cair com certeza, porque nossas mentes vão transformar a queda em realidade!

- É mesmo? Mas que droga... - Reclamou Kuwabara.

- Acho que não tem jeito, né? - Rin ergueu a mão - Não adiantou muita coisa essa faixa, Hiei, vou ter que...

- Vamos arranjar outro jeito. - Hiei virou-se para Kurama, seco. Ele não queria que ela tivesse que se ferir novamente. Pensando bem, ele só achava isso muito... _desnecessário_, isso, desnecessário.

- Não tem outro jeito, Hiei. - Explicou o ruivo, com uma cara de lamento - Foi exatamente por isso que a Rin teve que vir conosco.

- Ah, qual é, você acabou de travar uma luta de vida ou morte com aquele cara ali! - Rin abanou a mão displicente, apontando para o precipício - Um cortezinho de nada não vai me matar. Empresta aqui.

Rin tomou a espada ainda na mão de Hiei. O youkai tentou impedí-la antes que ela passasse a lâmina na perna confiante.

Um corte largo surgiu em sua canela, e ela assumiu uma expressão de imensa dor.

- Você vai acabar é se matando! - Hiei enfureceu-se, tomando rispidamente a arma das mãos trêmulas dela - Isso não é um brinquedo! Veja o que você fez, sua idiota!

Rin teve que se sentar por causa da dor. A espada de Hiei era ainda mais afiada que os espinhos da rosa de Kurama, e ela lamentou-se por tentar bancar a valentona cortando a própria perna.

- Temos que arranjar um jeito de tirar sangue dela sem precisar fazer essas coisas... - Disse Kuwabara com uma careta de desgosto por causa da ferida aberta na perna de Rin.

Hiei pegou a espada manchada de sangue e passou a bainha na borda do buraco. Imediatamente as paredes pareceram voltar para o lugar e o chão resurgiu, deixando o corredor da mesma forma que estava antes da batalha com Jui.

- Está vendo só, você não precisava ter feito essa idiotice. Foi preciso pouco mais que algumas gotas do seu sangue. - Hiei guardou a espada, olhando para Rin de esguelha.

Ela apertava a perna com força. Definitivamente tinha que se colocar no seu lugar. Havia se empolgado demais com a luta de Hiei, esquecendo-se de medir a força do corte.

- Bem que a gente podia ter um copinho pra guardar esse sangue todo, ein. - Brincou Yusuke, mas Rin lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero e ele ficou quieto.

- Acho que o Kuwabara está certo, Rin. - Kurama observou o corte dela - Você não pode ficar se ferindo dessa forma.

- Ah, tudo bem, pessoal. - Ela fez força pra se levantar, tentando sorrir - Aposto que vocês já passaram por coisa bem pior.

- Mas você é uma humana comum, não pode querer comparar... - Disse Kurama preocupado.

- V-Vamos logo, vamos, prometo que vou me controlar na próxima. - Ela começou a andar, mas não conseguiu. Estava mancando. Cerrou os dentes, firme.

- Pare de fingir que está tudo bem. - Hiei segurou seu braço. Ele tinha os olhos cheios de raiva. O que ela pensava? Que aquilo tudo era simples? E se ela acabasse cortando fora a própria perna? Ela nunca manuseara uma espada antes!

-"Caramba, que que aconteceu com o cara aí?..." - Pensou Yusuke com uma careta desentendida, enquanto os outros também pareciam impressionados com a atitude de Hiei.

- Não faça mais isso, imbecil. - Hiei passou na frente dela, bravo, e pegou-a nas costas. Rin arregalou os olhos, surpresa, deixando-se levantar - Segure firme. Ou você prefere ficar mancando?

- H-Hm... - Ela acentiu, envolvendo o pescoço dele. Sentiu o rosto queimar.

- E vocês, idiotas, vão ficar aí parados? - Ele perguntou rispidamente para os outros, seguindo para dentro do corredor com Rin nas costas.

Kurama e Yusuke trocaram olhares enquanto Kuwabara tinha o queixo no chão.

---

- O-O-O Senhor viu isso, Senhor Koenma?! - Perguntou George pasmo, articulando as mãos.

- Eu vi sim estrupício, tá achando que eu sou cego? Mas não tô conseguindo acreditar! - Koenma estava com a cara colada no telão, tão frenético quanto George.

- Eles conseguiram vencer aquele youkai mestre do equilíbrio! - Exclamou George estupefato. Logo em seguida, levou uma porrada na cabeça.

- OH SEU IMBECIL isso já era esperado, o que me deixou impressionado foi a atitude do Hiei! Eu nunca vi ele daquele jeito!

- Ai, isso doeu, Senhor... - Choramingou George segurando a cabeça - Mas o Senhor tem razão, ele pareceu muito bravo quando aquela menina cortou a própria perna...

- Eu tô é achando que o Hiei tá gamadão nessa garota - Koenma sentou-se na sua cadeira de novo, guardando o bastão com que acertara George - Ah não, isso é demais pra minha cabeça!

- Talvez ele só tenha se irritado porque ela pegou a espada dele!

- Fica quieto que você não sabe de nada, deixa eu fazer as minhas hipóteses! - Koenma deu outra bastãozada na cabeça de George.

---

Ela estava sentada no topo de um prédio, usando um longo vestido negro que esvoaçava à luz do luar. Seus olhos brilhavam. Hiei estava parado lá embaixo, com um semblante tranquilo. Ele estendia a mão para ela, pedindo que descesse.

- Desça...

Ela segurou a mão de encontro ao peito, sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido.

- Eu quero ir com você sim, Hiei, espere por mim...

- Como é?

- Eu sei, Hiei, nós temos que ir...

- Ei, você!

- Oh Hiei, não, não, não, eu não posso fazer isso ainda, eu sou muito nova... Mas eu vou com você sim, me espere e...

**POFT**

- OH MALUCO vai deixar a menina pior do que já tá! - Yusuke criou um cabeção em cima de Hiei.

- Vê se aprende a tratar melhor as mulheres, seu grosso! - Emendou Kuwabara, ficando cabeçudo também.

Rin levantou-se tonta. Estava caída de costas no chão. Olhou para os lados totalmente atordoada. Viu Yusuke e Kuwabara em cima de Hiei, berrando, enquanto Kurama balançava a cabeça.

- Kurama? - Ela levantou-se, sentindo tudo rodar - O que houve?

- Você desmaiou nas costas do Hiei. - Explicou o ruivo - Provavelmente porque perdeu sangue demais. Não consegui estacar a sua ferida o suficiente.

Ela olhou para a perna machucada e descobriu que estava enfaixada assim como a mão. Mas ainda assim havia uma grossa mancha de sangue ali.

- Eu não tenho culpa, eu falei pra ela descer. - Hiei olhava com cara de tacho enquanto Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda brigavam com ele.

- Mas não precisava largar ela no chão desse jeito, né oh! - Kuwabara finalizou seu carão, em seguida virou-se para Rin. - Cê tá legal, Rin?

- Tô ótima. - Ela ergueu o polegar. Então, lembrou-se do sonho que estava tendo. Sentiu que ficava vermelha da cabeça aos pés, podia até soltar fumaça pelas orelhas.

- Eita, acho que ela tá com febre! - Yusuke colocou a mão na testa dela, desentendido.

- Não, hehe, não é nada não! - Ela voltou ao normal e deu uma risada alta, com a mão na nuca, olhando pra cima - Hôhôhôhô!

- Eu ein. - Fez Yusuke.

- Eu quero saber como resolveremos aquilo. - Hiei interrompeu-os, apontando pra frente.

Rin esgueirou-se para ver o que era daquela vez. Mas não havia rio de larva ou despenhadeiro sem fundo ali, e sim uma abertura minúscula cravada na parede; uma fenda estreira e escura.

- Maravilha, como a gente vai passar por aí? - Perguntou Yusuke aproximando-se.

- Ei, eu não caibo aí dentro! - Kuwabara também enfiou a cara na entrada - É estreito demais, olha só! Eu teria que me espremer todinho!

- Será que não é outra ilusão? - Indagou Kurama.

- Nem pensar. - Hiei interpôs - Não precisamos tirar sangue da garota por causa disso. É muito fácil passar por aí.

- Você fala isso porque é um nanico! - Kuwabara ergueu os punhos - Mas eu sou um bad boy machão cheio de músculos, não vou conseguir passar por esse rasguinho aí não!

- Como faremos?... - Kurama começou à pensar. Os outros fizeram o mesmo. Rin já estava começando a tirar a faixa da mão quando Hiei a deteve.

- Já disse que não precisa disso! - Falou, impaciente - Eu vou primeiro e vejo como é do outro lado. Também há a possibilidade de ser uma armadilha.

- O Hiei está certo. - Disse Kurama - Mas se não for, ainda não resolve o problema de não conseguirmos passar...

- Não podemos simplesmente arrebentar com essa paredona aí? - Kuwabara arregaçou as mangas, mas Kurama o parou.

- Não! Pode fazer com que o teto desabe! Lembre-se, estamos em uma masmorra! Isso só seria possível se o caminho fôsse curto, mas nós não sabemos.

- E mais essa agora...

- Por que eu não posso simplesmente tacar sangue aí? - Perguntou Rin raivosa. Não que ela estivesse adorando se rasgar, mas quando aqueles quatro começavam a discutir parecia que não ia acabar nunca.

- Já disse que não, sua idiota. - Falou Hiei bruscamente, adiantando-se - Eu vou ver qual a espessura desse caminho. Se for muito curto então poderemos abrir uma passagem maior.

- Então tudo bem. - Concordou Kurama - Acho que é o mais lógico. Se vir algo suspeito, grite. E se for longo demais, volte.

Hiei acentiu, sacando a espada. Virou-se de lado e entrou por dentro da fenda escura, desaparecendo de vista.

- Não sei não, ô Kurama, ele pode ficar preso lá dentro. - Yusuke coçou a cabeça, suspirando.

- Você conhece o Hiei. Ele não vai fazer uma idiotice. - Riu o outro.

- Pois eu adoraria ver esse abusado entalado aí, hahaha! - Exclamou Kuwabara.

Hiei entrou e imediatamente não conseguiu enxergar mais nada. Mas o caminho pela fenda rapidamente terminou, e ele chegou numa sala que era tão escura quanto a passagem. Se não fosse pelo Jagan, provavelmente ele não teria percebido o enorme mosntro que apareceu na sua frente.

Ele saltou, desviando. Tudo ainda estava escuro, mas com o olho diabólico ele percebia exatamente onde estava o youkai que o atacou. Era um monstro em forma de cobra, com os olhos leitosos.

- Você não passará daqui! - Disse o monstro - Não adianta tentar, em poucos segundos estará morto!

Hiei riu.

- Isso é o que nós vamos ver. - E partiu pra briga.

O youkai, apesar de cego, sabia exatamente os movimentos de Hiei. Ele atacava e, quando o outro desviava, acabava abrindo uma enorme cratera no chão. Então, Hiei conseguiu acertá-lo, abrindo um corte em sua pele escamosa.

- Que ingênuo. - Riu o youkai cobra, e sua pele se regenerou na hora.

- Mas o q... - Hiei não teve tempo de ficar surpreso, porque o monstro voltou a atacá-lo. Ele desviou-se, irritado. Aquilo iria dar trabalho

Apesar do Jagan ajudar, ainda era complicado lutar no escuro. Se aquele monstro podia recuperar suas feridas, ele teria que atacar direntamente o cérebro para impedí-lo. Mas para isso, o youkai teria que ter a atenção desviada...

Ele cerrou os dentes, irritado.

Rin estava roendo as unhas do outro lado. Já haviam se passado vários minutos desde que Hiei entrara na fenda. Yusuke estava sentado num canto soltando baba. Seus olhos pendiam à toda hora, e sua cabeça ia caindo lentamente pra frente.

- Ele não está demorando demais, Kurama? - Perguntou Rin pela terceira vez.

- Fique calma, Rin! Está tudo bem! - Garantiu Kurama.

- Oh Urameshi, isso é hora pra ficar com sono? - Kuwabara chutou Yusuke, que levantou-se rápido, socando o ar.

- Quem é, quem é? Que é que foi, vai encarar, vai?!

- Acorda, seu burro.

- Não enche meu saco, oh Kuwabara, acontece que eu não tirei minha sonequinha sagrada depois do almoço. - Yusuke pareceu voltar pra realidade, ainda meio zonzo. - Mas peraí, o Hiei ainda não voltou?!

- Não, ele não voltou, era pra ele ter voltado né? - Rin veio correndo até eles.

- Calma minha filha. - Yusuke abanou as mãos, rindo - Ele provavelmente deve ter encontrado algum monstro sedento de sangue e...

- QUE?!

- Eu tava brincando, tava brincando! - Yusuke tentou consertar, enquanto Rin se desesperava.

- Gente, mas realmente tá muito silencioso. - Observou Kuwabara - Ele não voltou, tampouco gritou...

- Sinceramente, vocês acham mesmo que o Hiei gritaria de encontrasse alguma coisa? Aposto que ele topou com um problema e quis enfrentar sozinho. - Disse Yusuke, rindo - Ele não tem jeito, aquele cara é marrento demais.

- Eu vou atrás dele! - Rin levantou-se com os membros rígidos, marchando decidida até a fresta, mas foi agarrada pelas costas por quatro braços.

- Parada aí, não vai de jeito nenhum! - Disse Kuwabara.

- Isso aí! Se te acontece alguma coisa a gente tá frito!

- Você é tão atencioso, Yusuke...

- Gente, espera. - Falou Kurama - Acho que ela deve ir.

- COMO É?! - Exclamou Kuwabara, sem largar a menina - Pirou foi, Kurama? Ela ir sozinha é perigoso demais, e nenhum de nós consegue passar por ali!

- Ela não poderá se machucar porque provavelmente os capangas de Shiroi sabem do perigo que representa o sangue dela.

- É, nisso você tem razão. Mas ainda assim, ela pode ser capturada, Kurama!

- Duvido muito. O Hiei não deve estar longe, e mesmo que seja arriscado não podemos demorar, Yusuke!... Rin, vá logo, mas tome cuidado! Se você não achar o Hiei, volte imediatamente, entendeu?!

- Entendi! - Ela bateu continência e livrou-se de Yusuke e Kuwabara. Correu até a fresta, espremendo-se, e sumiu de vista.

- Ai, ai, ainda acho que isso foi muito perigoso, Kurama... - Disse Kuwabara preoupado.

Rin não via um palmo na frente do nariz. À toda hora tropeçava numa pedrinha ou se ralava nas paredes que a comprimiam.

- "Má idéia, má idéia." - Pensou consigo mesma, com a cara cerrada, sentindo a falta de espaço e seu senso de claustrofobia começarem a se manifestar. - "Mas eu preciso achar o Hiei, ele pode estar em perigo..."

Ela avançou mais alguns passos e sentiu que as paredes se distenderam. Estava numa sala. Ela olhou para os lados, na escuridão, e viu um flashe de algo metálico se chocando contra alguma outra coisa.

- Outro invasor! - Ela ouviu uma voz sibilosa urrar.

- Sua luta é comigo! - Depois veio a voz de Hiei, e novamente ela viu aquele lampejo.

- Ah, que horror! - Ela arregalou os olhos, assustada - Ele está lutando com um monstro numa escuridão dessas?... HIEI! HIEI, VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ?

- Parece que vieram atrás de você! - A voz sibilosa disse de novo, e ela sentiu que algo vinha em sua direção velozmente. - Os invasores devem ser destruídos! AAAAAAH!

- SAIA DAÍ!

Aconteceu muito rápido. Ela só teve tempo de gritar e proteger o rosto com os braços. No instante seguinte sua visão começou a ficar turva. Sentiu algo quente escorrer pela manga da roupa.

- Mas o que... - A voz disse novamente, só que dessa vez parecia ferida e fraca - Você é... A garota...

E o aposento encheu-se de luz de repente. Rin abriu os olhos e viu uma cobra gigante estirada no chão com uma espada cravada em sua cabeça. Viu a parede atrás dela explodir e por ela virem correndo Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama. A cobra estava derretendo, se transformando em um monte de larvas... Ela olhou para frente e viu Hiei encarando-a. Ele dizia alguma coisa, parecia gritar, mas ela não conseguia ouvir...

Branco.

---

Acordou vários minutos depois. Abriu os olhos lentamente, zonza. Estava no colo de alguém. Olhou para cima. Era Kurama.

- Rin! Que bom que você acordou... Achei que não conseguiria neutralizar o veneno da cobra! Nossa, ainda bem!

- Q-que... que... que... que...

- Que houve? Que lugar é esse? Que foi que te atacou? - Kuwabara, ao lado de Kurama, começou à sacudí-la, tentando entender o que ela dizia.

- Que... Quero comer.

Kuwabara deu de cara no chão, e Yusuke surgiu por trás dele com um sorriso.

- Poxa que susto você deu na gente, ein! Essa foi feia!

Rin sentou-se lentamente, apoiando-se em Kurama. Ainda estavam na sala onde Hiei e a cobra lutaram. A parede que tinha a fenda, atrás dela, foi feita em pedaços, e o ambiente agora estava iluminado.

- O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou, por fim.

- A cobra atacou você sem saber que era a garota humana que estava nas masmorras. - Disse Kurama - Ela mordeu os seus braços e injetou veneno antes que você começasse a sangrar. Mas assim que o seu sangue saiu e pingou no chão, a parede explodiu e a cobra se desmanchou.

- Assim como surgiram esses foguinhos legais. - Disse Yusuke apontando para pequenas bolas de fogo que flutuavam acima deles, responsáveis pela iluminação.

Rin olhou para seus braços. Estavam enfaixados também.

- Se o Hiei não tivesse matado aquele youkai cobra bem na hora, ele teria injetado tanto veneno em você que eu não conseguiria salvá-la. Sabe, ele ficou bem preocupado. - Disse Kurama, sorrindo - Acho que você deveria ir lá agradecer.

Rin levantou-se, com Kurama a ajudando. Olhou para os lados. Hiei estava sentado no extremo oposto da sala, sem a capa e com pequenos ferimentos pelo corpo. Tinha os braços apoiados sobre as pernas dobradas, e olhava fixamente para o chão.

Ela deu um passo hesitante, mas parou.

- Vai lá! - Yusuke cutucou-a.

- Já vou, não me apressa! - Ela retrucou, impaciente. Olhou para Hiei e tomou coragem.

- Eu vou com voc... - Kuwabara sentiu-se ser arremessado pra trás, caindo sobre os destroços da parede.

- Fica aí, seu mongolóide. - Disse Yusuke segurando sua cara com o pé, enquanto o outro se debatia no chão.

- Hiei? - Rin parou ao seu lado. Hiei não se virou, nem demonstrou qualquer coisa. Apenas ficou lá, parado. Ela suspirou, sentou-se ao seu lado, olhando pros cantos, disfarçando o constrangimento.

Ele encarava o chão como se nem sentisse a presença dela. Mas antes que falasse, Hiei falou primeiro.

- Espero que depois dessa você pare de se meter. - Ele virou o rosto frio para ela - Isso não é um jogo, você não pode simplesmente ir atrás de alguém assim.

- Mas você estava demorando...

- Pense na sua vida antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Ele ficou calado de novo. Estava se sentindo extremamente irritado. Rin não media as consequências de seus atos e parecia realmente não ter idéia de que aquilo podia lhe custar a vida. Por que ela sempre se metia em tudo? Era tudo necessidade de aparecer?

Rin pensou bem no que falar. Mas afinal, não tinha o que pensar, era muito simples:

- Eu fiquei com medo que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você. Desculpe.

Hiei arregalou os olhos numa fração de segundo. Olhou para Rin, e ela agora olhava pro teto sem graça.

- Obrigada por ter salvo a minha vida. - Ela continuou, triste. Depois deu uma gargalhada. - Hohoho, de novo né? Que chata, eu!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Hiei, enquanto Rin coçava a nuca, ainda rindo.

- Se não quer me dar o trabalho de salvar a sua vida, primeiro deixe de ser burra e pare de colocá-la em risco.

- Mas não teve problema, ficou tudo bem, não ficou? - Ela sorriu, feliz - Mesmo assim, prometo que não vou mais te atrapalhar. É um pacto, olha só, bate aqui.

Ela cuspiu na palma da mão machucada e estendeu-a. Hiei olhou pasmo do rosto de Rin para a mão cuspida.

- Você tem que apertar! - Ela balançou a mão, impaciente. - Cospe na sua também e aperta!

Hiei fechou os olhos e sorriu, achando graça. Não tinha jeito. Cada vez mais ele se convencia que aquela menina era uma completa estúpida e, ao mesmo tempo, muito diferente de todas as outras pessoas estúpidas que ele conhecia.

- Mfff que gracinha, olha lá!- Yusuke se segurava pra não cair na gargalhada, enquanto Kuwabara tinha uma careta no rosto.

- Mas que nojeira, ela é mesmo uma garota?

- Pessoal, acho que nós temos que nos preocupar com outra coisa agora! - Disse Kurama. - Temos que continuar nosso caminho, sinto que estamos chegando perto...

- É, Kurama, você está certo. - Concordou Yusuke. - Vamos nessa.

Yusuke pegou Kuwabara pela gola e saiu arrastando. Kurama foi atrás dele, e parou um instante, olhando para Rin e Hiei:

- Vocês dois, é melhor irmos em frente.

- Hm? Ah, certo. - Rin piscou, levantando-se enquanto limpava a mão que Hiei não apertara na blusa. Hiei colocava sua capa.

---

---


	5. A floresta

- Eles passaram por Jui e pelo youkai cobra, Senhor Shiroi. - Disse o demônio amarelo, encarando o telão.

- Estou vendo. - Shiroi apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos, pensativo - Eles dão mais trabalho do que eu pensava, principalmente esse Hiei.

- Eles estão cada vez mais perto, Senhor.

- Interessante. Realmente não esperava que chegassem à tanto. - Shiroi levantou-se, indo até o telão - Mas ainda assim, não chegarão até aqui.

---

- Gente, isso não faz sentido... Faz? - Perguntou Kuwabara olhando ao redor pasmo.

Depois de andarem mais algum tempo pelas masmorras, de repente, ao virarem num imenso portal, pisaram sobre as folhas secas de uma densa floresta.

As árvores, gigantescas, formavam uma estrondosa copa acima de suas cabeças, escondendo a pouca luminosidade do ambiente.

Tudo o que se podia ouvir eram os distantes ruídos dos galhos balançando. O portal atrás deles brilhou, e em seguida desapareceu.

- Maravilha. E agora? - Perguntou Yusuke - Será que viemos parar em outra parte do Mundo das Trevas?

- Acho que não Yusuke - Observou Kurama - Ao que tudo indica, essa floresta é mais uma ilusão de Shiroi...

- Essa florestona?! Vishi Maria...

- Bom, lá vamos nós... - Rin fez menção de tirar uma de suas faixas.

- Não, Rin, espere - Kurama a deteve - Você acabou de ser atacada por aquele monstro cobra e está muito fraca. Não pode perder mais sangue agora.

- Por que vocês estão reclamando? - Bufou Hiei - É só continuarmos em frente que acharemos a saída.

- Não sei não, esse lugar é assustador. - Kuwabara cerrou os dentes, e em seguida sentiu alguma coisa se mexer embaixo do seu pé e de um pulo - AH MEU DEUS!

Um pequeno ratinho saiu debaixo da folhagem do chão, olhando pra eles assustado. Em seguida, saiu correndo.

- SAI de cima do meu colo, Kuwabara! - Yusuke empurrou o amigo com violência.

- É apenas uma floresta, não sei do que vocês idiotas estão com medo. - Hiei adiantou-se, deixando-os pra trás.

- Oh espera aí, seu chato! - Kuwabara desceu de Yusuke, seguindo Hiei eufórico.

Eles seguiram floresta adentro em um pesado silêncio. Rin estava tentando exorcizar a sensação horrorosa que aquele lugar lhe trazia, e Hiei estava ficando impaciente. Queria acabar com aquilo tudo de uma vez, mas algo lhe dizia que naquele ritmo não encontrariam a saída nunca.

Uma hora, duas horas... Há quanto tempo estavam andando? A floresta parecia cada vez mais longa, e Rin estava sentindo surtos de tédio. Então, abriu a boca, animada:

- Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeu amor, cooooomo eu queria estaaaaaaar com vooooooocê nesse momeeeeeeeeentooo...

Os rapazes levaram as mãos aos ouvidos imediatamente.

- Toooooooooodo diiiiiiiiaaaaa é tãããõ vazioooo sem vocêêêê meeeeu beeeeeeem....

- O que ela está fazendo? - Cochichou Yusuke para Kuwabara com uma careta de dor.

- Cantando. - Murmurrou Kuwabara de volta, também zonzo - Eu acho.

- Tuuuuudo o que eu queriiiiiiiaaaaaa era vocêêêêê aaaaaaquiiii...

- Quer calar a boca?! - Fez Hiei, sem rodeios.

- Ah, vamos, cantem comigo! Meu amooooooooooooor, cooomo eu queriiiaaaa.... - Ela juntou as mãos, numa pose romântica - ... estaaaar com voooocê...

- A-Acho melhor nós apenas ficarmos assim, andando em silêncio, Rin... - Disse Kurama com um sorrisinho bobo.

- Oh, mas assim está muito chato! Vamos cantar.

- Vamos ficar calados. - Disse Kuwabara.

- Vamos deixá-la pra trás. - Grunhiu Hiei.

- Quem canta, seus males espanta. - Rin rebateu.

- Concordo, desse jeito nenhum mal se aproximará de nós! Eu mesmo não me aproximaria! - Fez Yusuke soltando fumaça.

- Vocês são rabugentos demais, uma musiquinha alegra o espírito e rejuvenesce a alma e... - Sua voz foi morrendo, e ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, emburrada.

- Oh gente, eu acho que tá ficando muito escuro. - Comentou Kuwabara, desviando o assunto.

Só então Rin percebeu que realmente estava escurecendo. Por baixo da copa das árvores a luz de uma lua vermelha como sangue começava a penetrar na floresta.

- Acho que nós precisamos parar um pouco. - Disse Kurama. - Temos que recobrar as energias. Estamos andando à muito tempo, e nosso inimigo é muito forte.

- Eu não preciso descansar não - Fez Yusuke arregaçando as mangas - Eu tô é muito pau da vida de ter que ficar andando nesse matagal e...

- Yusuke, é melhor nós seguirmos o conselho do Kurama - Disse Kuwabara parando bruscamente, fazendo com que Rin, que vinha atrás, desse com a cara em suas costas - Vamos parar pra descansar! Quando clarear nós continuaremos.

- Parar? - disse Hiei, aborrecido - Mas que idiotice, não precisamos parar!

- Você pode continuar sozinho, se quiser, Hiei. - Kurama sentou-se ao lado de uma árvore, encostando-se no tronco com uma expressão risonha - Mas caso você encontre uma ilusão mais perigosa lá na frente, não sei como vai se virar.

O rosto de Hiei se contraiu de raiva, e ele pulou, sumindo de vista. Rin piscou para o lugar onde ele desaparecera, confusa. Olhou para Kurama.

- Onde ele foi?

- Não se preocupe. - Riu Kurama - Ele vai ficar aqui por perto.O Hiei não seria tão idiota a ponto de ir sozinho.

- É menina, relaxa aí - Disse Yusuke, que se jogara embaixo de uma árvore na frente de Kurama, com as mãos atrás da cabeça - Vamos recobrar as energias e o que mais seja...

Yusuke, bocejou, enquanto Kuwabara se esparramava no chão ao seu lado, acomodando-se.

- Mas vamos ficar alertas. - Disse ele - Podemos ser atacados enquanto dormimos.

- Acho que Shiroi não é o tipo de youkai que faria isso. - Falou Kurama, virando de lado, e os três fizeram silêncio.

Rin ficou parada, surpresa. Eles realmente iam dormir numa hora dessas? Como conseguiam dormir num lugar como aquele? Se bem que, parando pra pensar, ela era a única novata ali, que nunca correra risco de vida ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Suspirando, ela procurou um canto onde pudesse se ajeitar. Decidiu se encolher entre uns arbustos ali perto, apoiando-se nos galhos finos e quebradiços da planta.

---

---

---

Seus braços ainda ardiam pela mordida do youkai cobra. Ela abriu os olhos sentindo o gosto de saliva velha na boca, e soltou um grunhido. Suas costas doíam terrivelmente. Ela cruzou as pernas, coçando a cabeça e olhando ao redor.

Levou um tempo até que sua visão se acostumasse ao escuro. Quando finalmente conseguiu enxergar, viu que Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara ainda dormiam. A floresta parecia sinistramente silenciosa, fora os roncos de Kuwabara.

Só então se deu conta de que estava completamente imunda. Abanou o uniforme com uma careta, levantando-se. Não conseguiria dormir mais. Olhou para os lados, pensativa.

-"Será que tem um lago por aqui?" - Ela encarou os rostos adormecidos dos rapazes e deu um longo suspiro - "Não vou incomodá-los com isso! Melhor eu me virar."

Com cautela, ela passou por eles à passinhos curtos, tapando própria respiração. Adentrou a floresta até que ficasse longe o suficiente dos três, e soltou o ar, tossindo. Soriru, vitoriosa, e voltou a caminhar.

O interior da floresta era ainda mais denso que na trilha. Ela tinha que afastar os galhos com os braços pra abrir passagem. Andou por vários minutos, e já ia desistindo, quando sentiu seu pé afundar em algo molhado.

Olhou para baixo e viu uma funda poça de lama. Seguiu o lamaceiro até que encontrou uma fenda entre a grossa folhagem. Passou pela fenda e, maravilhada, deu de cara com um vale que desembocava num pequeno riacho. Havia uma leve queda de cascata e a lua estava refletida na água escura.

- Vitória! - Ela ergueu os dedos, feliz, e caminhou até a água.

Tirou o sapato e a meia e mergulhou o dedão do pé num canto raso.

- ARGH! FRIA! - Encolheu-se imediatamente, com uma careta. Mas logo se recompôs, decidida. Tinha que se limpar, e rápido, porque uma espessa camada de poeira estava fazendo seu cabelo grudar. - Coragem!

Ela tirou o outro sapato e a outra meia. entrou na água até os joelhos, tremendo. Aproximou-se de um longo galho que se projetava de um lado e desfês o laço do uniforme. Tirou toda a roupa e pendurou-a ali, encarando a água negra receosa. Respirou fundo e adentrou o lago até o peito.

Imediatamente sentiu cada parte de seu corpo sendo fatiada sem dó, e seu rosto contraiu-se comicamente. Ela ficou paralisada vários segundos, esperando a temperatura amainar, até que por fim acostumou-se. Sorriu, mergulhando no mesmo lugar, borbulhando com a boca.

- O Mestre não disse que ela estava acompanhada? - Perguntou um monstro com asas de mariposa azul-ciano e um olhar malicioso, que observava a garota lá embaixo mergulhada na água.

- Parece que os companheiros dela não a estão vigiando como deveriam. - Guinchou o outro, que era idêntico ao companheiro, só que tinha as asas esverdeadas - Acho que deveríamos aproveitar!

- O Mestre disse pra não machucarmos ela. - Disse o primeiro, sorrindo - Mas não disse nada sobre não nos divertirmos um pouco, não é?

- Concordo!

Eles sumiram no escuro, com risadinhas esganiçadas.

Rin emergiu, passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados e encarando o estranho céu cor de sangue da floresta.

- Acho que já está bom. Melhor eu ir...

Ela dirigiu-se até o galho onde havia deixado suas roupas, mas não as encontrou lá.

- "Que estranho.." - Ela olhou ao redor para ver se não havia se enganado e colocado as roupas em outro lugar, mas nada.

Começou a se sentir extremamente desconfortável. Uma mescla de vergonha e desespero subiu-lhe pela espinha enquanto ela perscrutava a floresta em vão.

- Está procurando por isso, menina?

Ela olhou para trás assustada, e deu de cara com dois demônios que lembravam mariposas. Um deles segurava suas roupas e o outro, que falara com ela, tinha um olhar cheio de cobiça. Rin abraçou-se, afundando na água até o queixo.

- Isso é meu! - Ela gritou, raivosa - Passem pra cá!

- Como assim "passem pra cá"? - Riu o que segurava suas roupas - Não é muito cedo ainda? Deixe as roupas pra depois.

Os dois monstros saltaram das árvores até alcançarem a beira do lago. Rin deu um passo lento para trás, agarrando-se com mais força.

-"Ai Deus, me tire dessa também!". - Apavorada, ela observou os youkais adentrarem o lago com sorrisos malvados.

Ela viu um lampejo rápido à frente, e tomou um susto. No instante seguinte, os sorrisos dos youkais desapareceram. Mais um segundo e seus corpos se fizeram em pedaços, espirrando sangue pra todo lado. Caíram com tudo no chão, espalhando-se pela água.

Num gesto automático, ela saltou da água e pulou para umas rochas próximas da cascata, olhando enojada para os restos dos youkais que começaram à boiar pelo lago.

- Éco, éco...

Sentiu tudo ficar escuro, e piscou, desentendida. Tirou o tecido do rosto e olhou para frente.

- Cubra-se. - Disse Hiei, de costas pra ela, sem emoção.

Ela ainda demorou algum tempo para processar o que havia acontecido. Depois de finalmente ter entendido, ela arregalou os olhos.

- Hiei! Você...

- Eu não sei porque perco meu tempo com isso. - Com as mãos nos bolsos, ele observava o céu, ainda de costas para ela. - Estou começando a acreditar que você quer mesmo se matar.

- É claro que não! É que você...

- Não venha agradecer de novo.

- Mas... Você...

- Já se cobriu? - Ele perguntou, impaciente.

- Você... - Rin terminara de vestir a capa dele, parecendo estar em conflito com as idéias em sua cabeça. Por fim, ela parou de gaguejar, erguendo os olhos dilatados - VOCÊ ME VIU PELADA!

Hiei piscou. Virou a cabeça para ela lentamente, e sentiu uma pedra colidir-se contra seu olho com tudo. Imediatamente levou a mão ao rosto.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! - Urrou, apontando para a menina visivelmente ofendida.

- O que _você_ pensa que está fazendo! - Gritou ela de volta, enlaçando o próprio tronco indignada - Você me viu pelada!

- Mas como você é idiota, eu acabei de te salvar da morte outra vez!

- E daí?! Se você apareceu aqui é porque estava me espiando! Seu tarado!

- O q..

- TARADO, TARADO, O HIEI É UM TARADO!

- Mas você é realmente... - Hiei grunhiu, sem palavras, saltando para longe um galho - Vista-se logo!

Rin ainda parecia bem aborrecida, mas saiu do lago usando a capa dele para se cobrir. Pegou suas roupas, que ficaram caídas no chão, e lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado.

- Não olhe pra cá!

- Eu não tenho o menor interesse. - Hiei deu um sorriso debochado.

Rin colocou de novo suas roupas, emburrada. Enquanto calçava as meias, olhou de esguelha para Hiei, e só então viu algo que não tinha percebido antes.

- O que é isso no seu pescoço?

- Hn?

- Isso - Ela apontou para as pedras preciosas penduradas no pescoço de Hiei - Essas pedras... Por que você as usa?

- Não é da sua conta. - Ele puxou o colar das duas pedras para dentro da camisa, sem voltar-se para Rin.

Rin prendeu os cabelos, terminando de vestir as meias sem tirar os olhos dele, sentado num galho lá em cima.

- Eu me pergunto quantos mistérios envolvem a sua vida, Hiei. - Ela disse - Só agora eu percebi que realmente não te conheço.

- A minha vida não é tão interessante quanto você pensa. - Ele fechou os olhos.

- Uma dessas pedras... - Ela cutucou o próprio queixo - É da Yukina?

Hiei abriu os olhos rápido.

- O que você disse?

- N-Não fique bravo, foi só um chute! - Ela ergueu as mãos bobamente.

- Como você soube disso?

- Ahá, então eu acertei! O Kurama me disse que vocês dois são irmãos. Então eu deduzi que talvez fôsse um presente dela.

- Ela não me deu isso. - Hiei puxou de volta uma das pedras preciosas, observando-a.

- E porque você não devolve?

- Não é da sua conta.

Hiei decidiu que estava começando a revelar coisas demais. Era melhor ficar calado de uma vez antes que aquela conversa chegasse num ponto mais desconcertante. Já era demais ela ter percebido que ele estava por perto vigiando-a, apesar de ela achar que fora uma espionangem.

- Filhinho, se não fôsse da minha conta, eu não perguntaria. - Ela começou a afivelar um dos sapatos - A Yukina me pareceu uma menina muito doce. Eu acho uma covardia da sua parte não contar a verdade a ela.

- O Kurama andou enfiando muitas besteiras na sua cabeça.

- Ele não enfiou nada na minha cabeça. Eu é que penso assim. Não sei se você está tentando protegê-la ou sei lá o que, mas está sendo muito injusto, isso sim.

- Hn. Ela não tem que viver na sombra de um irmão que só vive pela luta. - Hiei girou os olhos para Rin - Eu raramente vou ao mundo dos homens, então a minha existência não faria a menor diferença para aquela menina.

- Que idiotice, fala sério! - Ela ergueu a cabeça - Não importa se você só quer saber de ficar por aí dilacerando pessoas. Você está sendo um babaca egoísta.

Hiei não respondeu. Apenas ficou a encarando. Rin se balançou um pouco, incomodada com a falta de reação dele, e voltou a se concentrar na fivela do sapato.

Hiei ficou olhando de canto enquanto ela terminava de se calçar. Era impressionante como ela não media as palavras com ele. Era uma idiota, ele deveria matá-la ali mesmo e acabar com aquela dôr de cabeça.

- Não que eu esteja me metendo. Não, na verdade eu estou me metendo sim. Desculpe.

- Você fala demais. - Hiei saltou do galho, aterrissando ao lado dela com as mãos nos bolsos - Vamos voltar.

Hiei tomou o caminho de volta para a trilha onde estavam Yusuke, Kurama e Kuwabara. Rin ficou parada alguns segundos.

- Vai ficar aí?

- Não... Tô indo. - Ela balançou a cabeça, levantando-se, agora completamente vestida, e saiu correndo atrás dele. - Ah, é!

- O que é agora?

Ela juntou as mãos como num quadrado.

- Click. - Ela abriu um sorrisão - Essa ficou boa.

- Pare com isso. - Ele voltou a dar as costas, e eles seguiram o caminho de volta.

Rin ficou observando as costas de Hiei enquanto eles andavam. Então se deu conta de que ele não parecia uma pessoa triste ou ressentida. Também não era alguém feliz ou animado. Ele realmente só vivia pela luta? Como alguém podia se contentar com aquilo?

-"Ele parece satisfeito com o tipo de vida que leva. Uma vida vazia. O pior é que não consigo ver nada de desagradável nele, mesmo assim." - Ela concluiu, torcendo o rosto - É uma vida realmente vazia.

- Ainda não calou a boca? - Grunhiu Hiei, continuando em frente.

- Já calei sim. Só estava pensando numa coisa. - Ela coçou o nariz, aborrecida.

- Hm.

- Eu gosto de você, sabe. - Ela espirrou, terminando de coçar o nariz.

Hiei sentiu um rápido arrepio passar por sua nuca. Ele não ouvia uma frase como aquela com tanta frequência. Na verdade, não se lembrava da última vez que teria ouvido algo parecio.

Eles chegaram à clareira onde haviam parado. Yusuke e os outros ainda dormiam. Hiei pulou para uma árvore próxima sem dizer nada. Rin lançou-lhe um olhar desinteressado e sentou-se na relva, olhando para o céu,

Hiei sentou-se num galho e encostou no tronco da árvore sentindo aquele formigamento horroroso não diminuir nada. Observou Rin sentada na relva, olhando para a lua vermelha. Daquele jeito, ela era quase bonita.

_"Eu gosto de você, sabe."_

Ele contraiu o rosto, com raiva de si mesmo. Não gostava de se sentir desarmado daquela forma.

-"Ela não sobreviveria sozinha nesse lugar." - Pensou, e decidiu que era por isso que se preocupava com ela. Tudo o que ele queria era terminar logo aquela asneira e ir cuidar da sua vida. Se acontecesse alguma coisa com Rin, ela que se danasse.

Era isso, e ponto final. Hiei virou-se para o lado, fechando os olhos e dormindo.

Rin perdeu a conta de quantas horas se passaram. Não tinha o mínimo sono. A floresta agora estava mergulhada num silêncio profundo. Ficou bastante tempo repassando mentalmente suas considerações sobre Hiei até que, de repente, sentiu um cheiro bom no ar.

- Ein?

Ela olhou para o lado e, perplexa, deu de cara com um cachorro-quente em cima da grama. Piscou várias vezes para ele, então olhou para os lados sorrateiramente e se projetou pra cima com os olhos brilhando.

Abocanhou o cachorro quente feliz da vida, e então notou que um pouco mais adiante havia um copinho de _sundae_.

-"Sorvete!" - Sentiu sua alma inflar-se de alegria e largou o semi-comido cachorro quente para ir de encontro ao sundae. Logo ela notou que mais à frente ainda haviam vários outros doces e salgadinhos espalhados.

-"Um youkai que deixa essas coisas deliciosas jogadas por aí não pode ser mau. Oh, que felicidade!" - Ela pensava enquanto engolia freneticamente com uma viscosa baba saindo da boca.

A trilha de comida ia adentrando a mata...

---


	6. O banquete de Gonoki

- COMO ASSIM ELA SUMIU?!

- Eu não sei, idiota!

- A culpa é toda sua, seu Hiei!

- Gente, temos que nos acalmar!

- Acalmar?! A gente tá muito ferrado agora, ah mas eu vou dar umas porradas nessa menina, vou quebrar a cara dela...

- Urameshi, você só tá piorando a situação!

Kuwabara andava em círculos doido da vida. Kurama olhava para o chão, pensativo, enquanto Yusuke simulava uma surra com um arbusto ali perto.

Hiei tinha as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos e parecia incrivelmente aborrecido. Apesar de não mostrar uma expressão tão nervosa quanto os outros, haviam várias gotas de suór em sua nuca.

- Certo. Quando foi a última vez que nós vimos a Rin? - Perguntou Kurama.

- Antes de dormir, é lógico. - Respondeu Yusuke, com mato na boca.

Hiei ficou calado. Deduziu que não seria muito confortável contar o que tinha acontecido noite passada, até porque ele pensava que aquilo não tinha muito influência com o fato de Rin ter desaparecido da noite pro dia.

Mas ele próprio estava preocupado, por mais que tentasse negar. Ela não poderia ter seguido sem eles ou coisa assim, então com certeza fora raptada. Mas por quem? Ele não sentira nenhuma energia ameaçadora por perto ontem.

- HIEI!

- O que é seu imbecil, tá pensando que eu sou surdo?

- Pois tá parecendo, tô te gritando à meia hora! - Urrou Kuwabara - Escuta aqui, vocês dois são um casal, então será que vocês não saíram pra namorar por aí quando nós dormimos e...

- Do que você está falando?! - Interrompeu Hiei, erguendo o punho.

- É mesmo Hiei! - Yusuke se projetou para eles - O Kuwabara tem razão! Você tinha que pelo menos saber onde está a sua namorada numa hora dessas!

- Parem de falar besteiras!

- Hiei - Fêz Kurama - Você e a Rin tiveram um contato maior, então talvez você saiba de alguma coisa e...

- PAREM COM ESSAS INSINUAÇÕES!

Os outros ficaram em silêncio na hora, piscando para Hiei. Ele olhou para o lado, irritado, enquanto Yusuke dava cutucadinhas com o cotovelo em Kuwabara. Kurama começou a andar pelo lugar procurando alguma coisa. Adentrou um pouco na floresta, em silêncio.

- Pessoal! - Disse ele, pegando alguma no chão rapidamente - Achei alguma coisa, venham rápido!

Era uma folha de papel. Os outros se aproximaram, debruçando-se para ver o que era.

Yusuke e Kuwabara imediatamente criaram sorrisos malvados idênticos, girando a cabeça para Hiei. Hiei simplesmente tinha o cenho franzido, absolutamente pasmo.

- Isso... Era pra ser você, Hiei? - Kurama balançou o papel, divertido.

-"Ela estava andando com isso?" - Hiei tinha um tique no olho esquerdo.

- Olha, eu devo dizer que está igualzinho, HAHAHA! - Kuwabara apontou do chibi Hiei desenhado na folha para o verdadeiro Hiei freneticamente, enquanto Yusuke o acompanhava.

- Me dê isso aqui. - Bufou Hiei, puxando a folha das mãos de Kurama irritado e enfiando no bolso. Já era demais aquele tipo de situação, era absolutamente imperdoável que aquela menina ficasse o expondo daquela forma ridícula.

- Pelo menos é uma pista. - Kurama dava risadinhas, olhando ao redor - Pelo jeito, ela foi arrastada ou então entrou por aqui em algum lugar...

- Também têm umas mechas de cabelo dela por aqui... - Yusuke pegou um pequeno maço de fios róseos jogados no chão. - É, com certeza foi por aqui.

- Mas o que nós faremos? Será que dá pra rastreá-la só com alguns fios de cabelo por aí? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Também têm algumas pegadas! - Apontou Yusuke.

- Não temos escolha...

- Nós não precisamos dela. - Disse Hiei - Vamos continuar procurando a saída desse lugar.

- Tá maluco, Hiei? - Tornou Kurama, erguendo as sombracelhas - Nós prometemos que iríamos tomar conta da Rin, temos que encontrá-la!

- É isso aí zé mané, e nem vem que não tem, eu sei que você tá morrendo de vontade de ir atrás da sua gatinha. - Concordou Yusuke olhando de esguelha.

- Eu não dou a mínima. - Fez Hiei, fechando a cara. Não queria mostrar que realmente estava com vontade de procurá-la, e muito menos ia abrir brecha pras idiotices do Yusuke.

- Mas nós damos, você é minoria então fica na sua seu chato. - Kuwabara estirou a língua.

- Então vamos logo. - Kurama seguiu para dentro da floresta observando o chão atentamente, seguido por Kuwabara e Yusuke. Hiei ainda ficou parado um tempo.

Estava se sentindo estranho. Uma onda de preocupação percorria sua espinha, e a única vez que sentira algo próximo daquilo foi quando soube que Yukina estava sendo maltratada por Tarukane.

Como ela podia ter sumido tão de repente? Ele não sentira qualquer força ameaçadora durante a noite.

-"Droga... O que aconteceu com ela?" - Pensou, cerrando os olhos. E seguiu os demais.

---

---

- Que visão bonita. - Disse o youkai gorducho com uma cara feliz, estendendo um copo de vinho para Yuki como cumprimento - Nós não chegamos a nos apresentar, não é fofinha?! Eu sou Gonoki, você não está muito excitada em me ver, ein ein?!

Gonoki era um monstro muitíssimo gordo. No meio da luxuosa sala, ele estava sentado em uma das extremidades de uma mesa longa e lotada de comida. Doces, frutas, salgados, peixe. Ele tinha as bochechas muito rosadas e parecia levemente bêbado.

Do lado da mesa, na parede lateral, Rin estava acorrentada de pé. Seus braços estavam esticados e seus pés estavam presos por grossas correntes. Sua boca estava vendada, e seus olhos estavam fixos não em Gonoki, mas no banquete em cima da mesa.

- Não vai dizer nada não é? - Disse Gonoki aborrecido, levantando-se com dificuldade - Ai, como é horrível usar as pernas... Deixe-me ouvir a sua voz, docinho.

Ele aproximou-se de Rin sorridente e abaixou o lenço amarrado à sua boca. Assim que se viu livre para falar, ela deu um berro poderoso.

- ME TIRE DAQUI, SEU BALOFO!

- Olha como fala, você é minha refém! - Gonoki repreendeu-a, apontando o dedo na cara dela, mas levou uma mordida violenta.

- Grnnfff!

- AI, sua pestinha! - Ele imediatamente puxou de volta a mão dolorida, com uma careta.

- Você vai ver! Os meus amigos vão chegar aqui logo logo, e o Hiei vai retalhar essa sua cara gorda! - Ela dilatou os olhos, alucinada - HIEI, HIEEEEEEEEEEEI! HIEEhhhmmmmff.....

Gonoki colocou de volta a faixa na boca de Rin, que debateu-se furiosamente. Com uma careta, ele voltou para seu lugar na mesa.

- Odeio garotas que não choram! Vou deixar você ficar me admirando aí no seu cantinho até seus amiguinhos chegarem para eu desafiá-los, ta chuchuzinho? - Ele sentou-se pesadamente, arrancando uma coxa de galinha de um frango.

Rin sentiu-se suar. Como podia ter sido tão estúpida? Ela nunca pensou que aquela trilha de docinhos e coisas gostosas levaria àquele calabouço chique. Assim que chegou lá, dois youkais iguais aos que a atacaram no lago a prenderam na parede, enquanto Gonoki comia.

Ela estava nervosa. Tinha medo de que os meninos não a encontrarem, mas por outro lado se sentia egoísta pensando assim. A culpa era toda dela. Mesmo que Gonoki não aparentasse ter nenhuma habilidade, ela havia colocado todo mundo em perigo.

- Os outros foram muito idiotas, mas Mestre Shiroi confia muito em mim, por isso me deu o dever de te capturar! - Disse Gonoki, orgulhoso - E pra acabar com os seus companheiros eu só vou ter que comer! Há-há!

---

---

- É aqui. - Disse Kurama, apontando para a entrada do calabouço - Ela deve estar presa lá embaixo.

- Que moleza, foi muito fácil achar esse lugar. - Disse Yusuke, feliz - Agora é só entrar lá e pegar a Rin!

- Vamos ficar atentos, Yusuke. Pode haver alguma armadilha.

- Que mané armadilha o que, eu já enfrentei coisa pior que isso e...

- Larga de ser burro Urameshi, o Kurama tem razão! - Interpôs Kuwabara, tomando a dianteira - Vamos nessa!

Hiei vinha por último, ainda com a cara amarrada. Eles desceram as escadas da entrada do calabouço em silêncio, até que encontraram uma porta dourada. Eles se entreolharam, e abriram com estrondo.

A luz que vinha do ambiente os deixou momentameamente cegos. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram, eles puderam ver Gonoki sentado em sua mesa e Rin acorrentada na parede ao lado. Ela soltou um soluço de exclamação quando eles entraram, debatendo-se.

- Rin! - Gritou Yusuke vendo a menina, e logo em seguida virando-se para Gonoki - O que você fez com ela, desgraçado?!

- É! E quem diabos é você? - Emendou Kuwabara.

- Vamos com calma! Eu sou Gonoki, e vocês estão na minha sala de refeições, sejam muitíssimo bem vindos! - Respondeu Gonoki, erguendo os braços.

- Por que capturou a Rin? - Disse Kurama.

- Simples, para atraí-los até aqui e acabar de vez com esse incômodo.

- Acabar de vez? Você não me parece em situação de sequer se defender, seu cretino. - Disse Hiei, irritado, olhando Rin de cima à baixo, constatando se estava ferida ou não - É melhor você se render e entregar a garota.

- Quem vai me obrigar? - Riu o outro.

- Nós iremos! - Kurama deu um passo pra frente, mas Gonoki riu.

- É inútil tentarem me atacar aqui. - Disse Gonoki.

Kurama puxou uma rosa do cabelo, sério. Estalou-a no ar, criando o rose wip. O chicote recocheteeou pela sala em direção ao rosto sorridente do youkai. Mas assim que chegou perto, foi como se uma bolha invisível o impedísse de acertar Gonoki.

Kurama puxou de volta o chicote, sem mudar de expressão.

- Como eu desconfiava, existe uma barreira ao redor dele. - Kurama colocou puxou de volta o chicote, sem mudar de expressão.

- Droga... - Droga Kuwabara.

Hiei detestava aquele tipo de adversário que impunha as próprias regras numa batalha. Se ele não podia usar a força, dificilmente conseguia alguma coisa. Olhou para Rin de novo e viu que ela parecia extremamente preocupada.

- Vamos fazer um jogo simples. - Disse Gonoki, animado - A garota fica com o vencedor do meu desafio. O perdedor se entrega. Quem comer mais, ganha.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Eles piscaram.

- Como é? - Fez Yusuke, perplexo.

- Que palhaçada é essa? - Bufou Hiei, colocando a mão sobre o cabo da espada - Esse miservável deve estar brincando com a nossa cara...

- Hiei, lembre-se, não adianta! - Kurama o impediu de puxar a katana - Temos que aceitar o desafio, não tem jeito!

- Mas isso é ridículo, Kurama!

- Querem saber? Eu acho que consigo ganhar dele! - Kuwabara ergueu o punho, confiante - Eu já ganhei um campeonato de quem comia mais cachorro quente e...

- Você? Escuta aqui, eu sou melhor que você em tudo Kuwabara, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva, eu é que vou encarar essa parada! - Yusuke interrompeu, arregaçando as mangas.

- Bom, nem eu nem Hiei conseguiríamos... - Disse Kurama receoso.

- E aí, o que decidiram? - Perguntou Gonoki impaciente - Quem vem me encarar? Podem vir os quatro, se quiserem!

De repente, Rin começou a se mexer histericamente. Com um esforço bruto, cuspiu fora o pano que cobria sua boca.

- EU! EU VOU!

- Rin! - Disse Yusuke, surpreso, virando-se.

- Deixem comigo, ele não ganha de mim nunca! - Urrou ela.

- Você? Uma menina magrela feito você acha que come mais do que eu? - Gonoki segurou uma gargalhada - Não me faça rir! Só porque eu te atraí pra cá com aquelas guloseimas...

- Ele o que? - Fez Hiei.

- Eu vou competir, pronto e acabou!

Gonoki pareceu pensativo durante algum tempo. Depois abriu um sorriso decidido e estalou os dedos no ar. As correntes de Rin se soltaram, e ela caiu de joelhos no chão.

- Muito bem, pode se juntar aos seus amigos para me enfrentar, bonitinha.

Rin levantou-se, ofegante, e foi até a mesa decidida, sem nem olhar para os garotos. Ela tinha feito a burrada, ela que consertaria. Ganharia daquele cara de qualquer jeito. Sentou-se na mesa, confiante, e sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se para trás, surpresa.

- Sozinha você não vai dar conta. - Era Yusuke. Ele ergueu um polegar, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- É isso aí! - Disse Kuwabara animado, também sentando-se.

Kurama piscou, e acabou sentando-se junto com eles, rindo.

- Eu não poderei fazer muita coisa, mas vou tentar ajudar.

- Hm, muito bem, vamos começar. Nem um passo em falso, se não eu mato essa garota, tenho os meus meios!... Então, quatro de vocês? E o outro, não vai participar? - Perguntou Gonoki diringindo-se à Hiei, que se sentara num canto da sala.

- Eu não vou participar dessa estupidez. - Fez ele, curto e grosso, observando Rin. Tinha certeza que, por mais que comessem, não conseguiriam. Gonoki deveria ter alguma habilidade especial naquele quesito, se não, não teria proposto. Mas ele já se decidira; se perdessem, Hiei pegaria Rin e sairia dali na primeira oportunidade.

- Muito bem... Quando eu disser três...

Uma clima de tensão se instalou no ar enquanto Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara e Rin encaravam o mar de comida à sua frente. Kuwabara engoliu em seco; Rin cerrou os punhos.

- Um... Dois... Três!

Os quatro voaram na comida. Kurama comia um cacho de uvas enquanto Yusuke e Kuwabara se afundavam nas carnes e frios. Eles olharam para Rin e, por um momento, ficaram estáticos.

A menina parecia uma metralhadora em ação. Até Hiei ergueu os olhos perplexo. Ela comia furiosamente, com os olhos em brasa.

- EU VOU GANHAR! - Urrava.

Gonoki estava calmíssimo. Puxou uma enorme bandeija ao lado, abriu uma bocarra de tamanho anormal e despejou todo o conteúdo.

- Essa não. - Disse Kurama nervoso, enquanto comia - Ele consegue ingerir uma quantidade muito maior de uma vez...

- Não quero saber! EU NÃO VOU PERDER! - Rin puxou um gigantesco sanduíche das mãos de Yusuke, devorando-o numa rapidez incrível, enquanto o outro mordia os próprios dedos.

A disputa prosseguiu num ritmo frenético. Mas, alguns minutos depois, Kurama levantou-se, meio enjoado.

- Desculpem, amigos... Não consigo comer mais.

- Pode deixar com a gente! - Disseram Kuwabara e Yusuke juntos, com as bocas cheias de arroz.

Kurama foi até Hiei, e sentou-se ao seu lado com a mão sobre o abdômen. Algum tempo depois, eles ouviram um estrondo, e Yusuke e Kuwabara caíram pra trás nas cadeiras, com caracóis nos olhos e barrigas em forma de bola.

- Não aguentamos mais! - Disseram os dois novamente em uníssono, estatelados no chão.

A competição ficou entre Rin e Gonoki. No começo, Gonoki estava confiante, mas agora, parecia nervoso. Kurama e Hiei perceberam na hora, porque o youkai parecia estar se esforçando para comer mais rápido que Rin.

Passou-se algum tempo até que o holocausto alimentar virou um verdadeiro campo de guerra. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara e Yusuke tinham gigantescas gotas na cabeça enquanto, agora, Rin e Gonoki estavam literalmente em cima da mesa, se encarando enquanto cuspiam os fogos do inferno.

- NÃO ME SUBESTIME! - Berrou Rin furiosamente, segurando salames e linguiças.

- NEM VOCÊ À MIM, MENINA! - Gonoki também segurava um monte de coisas, enfiando tudo na boca de qualquer jeito.

Então, de repente, aconteceu. A mesa estava completamente limpa. Hiei piscou, desentendido. Como uma quantidade tão grande de comida poderia ser ingerida assim tão rápido? Ele encarou Rin totalmente aparvalhado.

Daí todos perceberam que agora havia uma única cereja no centro da mesa. Rin e Gonoki se entreolharam, sérios. Sim, aquela era a decisão final. O momento crucial.

Os dois se projetaram para cima da cereja com tudo, e depois de uma pequena batalha silenciosa, Gonoki ergueu-se vitorioso, segurando a frutinha entre os dedos.

- HÁHÁ! Eu tenho que admitir, você é boa, garota, mas eu sou um mestre! - Dizendo isso, Gonoki jogou a cereja no ar, pronto para apanhá-la com a boca, mas ao invés da frutinha o que recebeu foi uma pesada na cara.

- Nem vem que não tem! - Rin catou a cereja no ar com os dentes, engolindo-a, afundando o pé no rosto de Gonoki - Nunca mais tente me raptar usando um truque tão baixo, seu gordão inútil! Eu sou muito mais youkai do que você, tá ligado?! Eu sou tipo assim uma super youkai gourmet, você resolveu encarar a pessoa errada, tá me ouvindo?!?

Gonoki rolou para fora da mesa inconsciente, com os olhos girando, e Rin saltou por cima dele, indo até Hiei e Kurama com um sorriso de vitória. Yusuke e Kuwabara aproximavam-se com as bocas estupidamente abertas.

- M-Meu irmão... - Fez Yusuke lentamente.

- Rin, acho que essa foi a batalha mais esquisita que eu já assisti. - Kurama começou a rir.

No momento seguinte estavam todos à plenas gargalhadas. Hiei apenas tinha um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Como podia uma coisa daquelas? Todas as mulheres que ele conhecia eram frágeis e indefesas. Apesar de Rin ser tão boba e constantemente arranjar problemas, ela decididamente não era como as outras mulheres.

- Eu achei que fôsse explodir. - Ela colocou a mão na barriga, meio tonta - Essa nem foi uma das minhas maiores refeições, mas mesmo assim foi dose, vou te contar.

- Não foi uma das suas maiores refeições? - Kuwabara ergueu as sombracelhas - Nem imagino a maior delas...

---

---

Agora do lado de fora do calabouço de Gonoki, eles voltaram à tomar a trilha em busca da saída da floresta. Os rapazes já estavam complemetante recuperados do excesso de comida. O estômago de Rin deu um pequeno ronco.

- Tá de brincadeira, né? - Fez Yusuke, encarando a menina.

---

---


	7. Joker

Rin ergueu os olhos para o sol escaldante, puxando a gola do uniforme.

- Mas que calor, será que esse é mais um plano maligno do Shiroi? - Perguntou ela em voz alta - Nos fritar?

- Finalmente! - Yusuke olhou o portão com raiva. - Já tava achando que essa floresta não tinha saída!

Os cinco pararam de frente para um enorme portão de madeira que se erguia no meio da trilha da floresta. Depois de quase meia hora andando no meio do mato sem encontrar nenhum obstáculo, não era uma surpresa, afinal.

- O que será que tem aí? - Perguntou Rin, observando a passagem.

- Não sabemos... - Disse Kurama - Mas parece que não está trancado.

- Então vamos ver logo o que é! - Disse Kuwabara adiantando-se.

- Espera, Kuwabara! - Disse Kurama, fazendo com que o outro parasse - Há um pequeno buraco ali em cima, veja!

Hiei, sem dizer nada, pulou, e os outros o obserservaram alcançar o tal buraco no portão com agilidade. Ele olhou pela abertura durante alguns segundos e voltou para o chão com as mãos nos bolsos.

- É uma legião de monstros. - Disse ele - De categoria D, provavelmente. Inúteis.

- São muitos?

- Milhares, eu diria. - Hiei piscou, sem emoção.

- Vamos entrar lá e acabar com a raça deles. - Disse Yusuke erguendo as mangas do casaco.

- Isso aí, vamos lá. - Concordou Kuwabara, pronto pra projetar a Reiken.

- Ah, peraí, gente, pra que essa matança? - Disse Rin, interrompendo-os - Talvez eles não estejam aí pra nos impedir de passar... Vamos resolver isso no diálogo.

- Rin, espera, não!..

Mas a menina já havia aberto o portão confiante.

- E aí gente boa! Queria saber se... - Uma adaga passou zunindo por cima da cabeça dela, arrancando alguns fios de cabelo, e ela fechou o portão rápido, encostando-se nele branca feito papel - Tudo bem, nada de diálogo!

- Não tem jeito, vamos estraçalhar esses infelizes. - Kuwabara adiantou-se.

- Certo.. É a única maneira de passarmos. - Kurama tirou uma rosa do cabelo, suspirando - Hiei, fique de olho na Rin.

- Por que eu?

Mas Kurama já havia aberto o portão, e eles entraram. Assim que se viram dentro do aposento, os monstros vieram pra cima deles. Rin achou muito esquisito o fato de eles saírem da floresta para de repente estarem dentro de um calabouço.

Hiei empurrou Rin com força bem à tempo de impedir que um youkai a atacasse, e a menina chocou-se contra a parede, assustada pelo empurrão repentino. Ele tirou a capa, jogando-a em cima de Rin. A menina agarrou a capa na hora, escondendo o rosto.

Todos os monstros estavam armados e tinham as formas mais assustadoras possíveis. Alguns eram patéticos, mas outros eram mais fortes. Kurama retalhava vários de uma vez com seu chicote de rosas, enquanto Yusuke também derrubava montes deles com seus socos. Kuwabara, animado, cortava ao meio todos os que alcançava.

- Ah, seu maldito! - Ele gritava enquanto os youkais iam sendo fatiados. - Isso é pela minha Yukina!

Todos os youkais pareciam estar atrás de Rin. Aqueles que conseguiam passar por Kurama, Kuwabara e Yusuke iam debilmente pra cima da garota, com os braços estendidos. Hiei os retalhava em frações de segundo, mas estava ficando trabalhoso, porque não podia deixar passar um sequer.

- Não fique aí parada, evite eles! - Berrou Hiei com raiva, cerrando espadas com um dos monstros.

- Eu tô tentando! - Ela balançava os braços com os olhos saltados, chutando a cara de um monstro que tentou agarrar seu pé - Sai de mim, coisa nojenta!

Então algumas portas que estavam dos lados da câmara se abriram e mais youkais invadiram a sala, atacando os rapazes.

- Mas que inferno, eles não param de vir! - Gritou Kuwabara irritado, lutando com dezenas - Eles parecem brotar do chão!

- Ê problema! - Yusuke usou o shotgan para derrubar os que iam em sua direção, mas outros vinham logo em seguida - Tá pior que chuchu caindo do pé!

- Temos que alcançar a saída! - Falou Kurama alto.

Hiei matou mais uns dois que tentavam agarrar Rin. Ela colava-se na parede, inquieta.

Kuwbara deu um golpe poderoso à sua frente, abrindo um bom campo de visão, e viu a porta da saída do outro lado nitidamente.

- Pessoa, eu achei! Por aqui! Rápido!

Na mesma hora, mais youkais invadiram a sala, e quase não havia espaço onde pisar. Kurama pulou atrás de Kuwabara, cortando mais e mais youkais. Kuwabara continuava abrindo caminho com a Reiken, e Yusuke, visivelmente sem paciência, simplesmente corria por cima das cabeças dos monstros.

Hiei virou-se para Rin e agarrou-a pelo braço, tirando-a dali na hora em que vários youkais ocupavam o lugar onde eles estavam. Ela sentiu o estômago dar uma cambalhota quando ele agilmente girou-a para frente, segurando-a com força, e aterrissou do lado de Kuwabara, praticamente de frente pra saída agora.

Eles tiveram que matar só mais alguns monstros que impediam a passagem e finalmente conseguiram sair. Fecharam a porta atrás de si ofegantes.

- Não é brinquedo não! - Declarou Yusuke, alongando os braços com uma careta - Essa foi dureza, vou te contar!

- Por que... será... que eles não vieram atrás da gente? - Perguntou Rin largando Hiei e colocando as mãos em cima dos joelhos, sentindo o coração acelerado.

- Uma espécie de barreira específica os prende aí dentro. - Disse Kurama erguendo-se e virando-se para olhar ao redor - Ao menos conseguimos sair. Parece que estamos novamente nas masmorras, mas...

- O que é isso? - Kuwabara piscou atordoado para a estranha luz que iluminava o ambiente onde estavam.

Era como se tivessem chegado em outra dimensão, totalmente diferente das masmorras. O corredor era iluminado por uma claridade azulada, o chão era completamente dividido em quadrados preto e branco, e as paredes ao lado não eram mais de pedra e sim de plástico roxo-vivo. O teto era preto.

- Que coisa mais esquisita. - Yusuke percorreu o lugar com os olhos - Chega me deu um enjôo agora.

- Parece o seu quarto. - Comentou Hiei olhando de esguelha para Rin, com um sorriso debochado.

- Você esteve no quarto dela? - Yusuke virou-se para Hiei - Hiei, não tô acreditando! Você? Caramba não achei que já tava nesse nível...

- Cale a boca, seu imbecil, eu só sei porque tive que deixá-la lá quando matei os youkais que a atacaram.

- Você acha que me engana é? - Yusuke balançou as sombrancelhas, com um sorrisinho.

- É, Hiei - Rin ergueu os olhos maldosamente - Conta pra ele da nossa romântica noite à luz de velas.

- Do que você está falando?!

- Caramba, esse lugar me dá arrepios - Kuwabara desviou a atenção deles, abraçando-se com a boca cerrada - Vocês não estão sentindo não?

- Realmente, estou com uma sensação muito estranha. - Disse Kurama, sério.

- Não tô sentindo nada. - Disse Rin, piscando.

- Lógico, deve estar acostumada. - Fez Hiei.

- Ei! Pro seu governo...

Antes que ela completasse a frase, o chão pareceu girar. Na verdade, o corredor inteiro girou, e eles ficaram de ponta cabeça. Kuwabara e Yusuke deram um berro desesperado.

- AH, QUÊ QUE É ISSO?! - Eles se abraçaram.

- Mas... que coisa mais maluca... - Rin estavam com vontade de vomitar, com caracóis nos olhos.

O corredor inteiro parecia ter se invertido e agora eles estavam de cabeça pra baixo mas, estanhamente, não caíram. Era como se seus pés estivessem colados no chão, que agora era teto, apenas seus cabelos e vestes pendiam pra baixo.

A saia de Rin teria caído completamente se ela não tivesse segurado a roupa com uma gota de desespero na cabeça. Ainda segurava a capa de Hiei também. Olhou para os lados e viu que ninguém parecia ter percebido, e suspirou uma fumacinha de alívio.

- Acho que temos que continuar assim mesmo... - Disse Kurama com seus cabelos ruivos espetados pra baixo, dando um passo. - Mas vamos com cuidado, estamos num território desconhecido.

Eles começaram a andar, mas fora Hiei e Kurama os outros pareciam estar tendo problemas. Yusuke e Kuwabara andavam tortos, com os olhos girando, e Rin tinha que segurar sua saia, a capa de Hiei e ainda controlar seu medo de altura. À toda hora erguia a cabeça, olhando para o que deveria ser o chão, sentindo seus joelhos amolecerem.

- Ai minha mãe clotilde, isso tá muito errado, ah se eu pego o desgraçado que inventou isso... - Murmurava Yusuke cerrando os dentes, com os olhos crispados.

- E-Eu concordo, Urameshi. - Disse Kuwabara com a mesma expressão.

Eles andaram por vários minutos. Rin contou vinte. O sangue que subia pra sua cabeça a dava um terrível mal-estar. Hiei olhou para ela com vontade de rir do seu desconforto. Nem fez questão de pedir a capa de volta. Ela estava realmente se esforçando pra andar, tendo que evitar que a roupa se soltasse do corpo.

Então aconteceu uma coisa mais absurda; o chão se desmanchou, e eles começaram à "cair pra cima".

Kuwabara berrou sem cerimônia. Os outros levaram um susto, apreensivos, enquanto sentiam o solavanco da queda.

- Tô subindo, subindo! Aliás, tô caindo, tô caindo! - Gritava Kuwabara se mexendo todo.

- Estamos todos caindo, seu idiota. - Fez Hiei, que continuava com as mãos nos bolsos como se não estivesse acontecendo nada.

Rin estava definitivamente enjoada agora. Tinha um sorriso bobo na cara, e via tudo girando.

Eles ficaram muito tempo caindo, sentindo o vento passar por eles rápido. Tanto tempo que até Kuwabara desistiu de se desesperar. Yusuke colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, entediado:

- Essa é a queda mais bizarra que eu já levei.

- Mas que coisa mais sem sentido, não vejo nada. - Kuwabara olhava pra os lados, vendo apenas a imensidão do espaço.

Então, do nada, eles pararam de cair, aterrissando no chão com estrondo. Levantaram-se, desentendidos. Estava tudo normal de novo, o chão era chão e o teto era teto, mas continuava aquela luz azul e aquele ambiente de cores fortes.

- Não entendi foi nada. - Yusuke levantou-se.

Os outros o imitaram. Na mesma hora em que se levantou, Rin viu sua visão turvar, como se enxergasse tudo em dobro. Ela desequilibrou-se, e deixou a capa de Hiei cair, quase indo ao chão também.

- Mas o q...

Ela olhou para os lados e viu que os outros também pareciam ter sentido. Kuwabara estava de joelhos no chão, segurando a cabeça. Até Hiei e Kurama tinham caretas no rosto. Yusuke cambaleava.

- O que tá acontecendo? N-não enxergo nada...

- Gostaram da minha brincadeira? - Eles ouviram uma risadinha estridente e irritante. Rin olhou para frente e viu a silhueta de um bobo da corte de pele verde e orelhas pontudas encarando-os boiando no ar, de cabeça pra baixo.

Rin segurou a boca, sentindo ânsia de vômito. Estava quase impossível ficar em pé. O enjôo era desesperador, um zumbido forte ecoava em seu ouvido e seu estômago estava embrulhando com a visão torta.

- Vocês não responderam. - Disse o bobo da corte aproximando-se - Gostaram? Aposto que sim.

- O-O que você fez com a gente, seu maldito? - Perguntou Kuwabara tentando se levantar - Quem é você?

- Ora, eu não fiz nada com vocês! É apenas o efeito do meu espaço quântico. - O bobo da corte girou, encarando-os com um sorriso malvado - Eu sou o Joker, e sinceramente não achei que vocês chegariam até aqui. Mas não tem problema; agora vão se divertir muito!

- Seu... - Hiei sacou a espada, mas acabou caindo com um dos joelhos. Enterrou a arma no chão para se apoiar, erguendo os olhos para Joker com uma expressão de ódio.

- Tsc tsc, não adianta, meu caro, hahaha! - O youkai riu, feliz, segurando a barriga - Mas não se preocupem, eu sou apenas uma criação do Mestre, já vou desaparecer. Mas para que entendam suas mortes, os sentidos de qualquer um que seja indesejável são confundidos pela minha realidade abstrata! Agora, morram em meio à confusão do meu Mestre!

O youkai fez um gesto com as mãos, desaparecendo, e tudo começou à se mexer. Então as paredes viraram borrões, e Rin viu um turbilhão de cores passarem na sua frente.

O chão virou do avesso, o teto virou parede, bolhas brancas começaram à surgir. Zonza, ela ouvia vozes e gritinhos em sua cabeça. Olhou para os lados e viu que os demais haviam desaparecido.

Ela gritou, mas ao invés da sua voz o que saiu foi uma cantiga de caixinha de música. Ela viu braços e pernas surgirem do nada, boiando, enquanto pequenas explosões aconteciam no ar. Sem controle do próprio corpo, sentia-se girar descontrolada. A capa de Hiei passou por ela velozmente, e ela pensou ter visto a cabeça de Yusuke aparecer no meio da baderna de sons e formas.

Ia enlouquecer, tinha certeza disso. Abraçou as pernas sentindo o pânico tomar conta dela. Sua cabeça parecia que ia saltar fora.

- "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa." - Ela pensou, enquanto ao seu redor o caos psicodélico dominava cada vez mais - "Eu tenho que... Tenho que.."

Então ela viu. À centímetros dela, a espada de Hiei estava cravada no que seria uma parede. A parede começou à se desfazer em pó enquanto coelhinhos passavam. Ela juntou todas as forças e esticou o braço, torcendo pra alcançar o cabo da espada antes que sumisse.

Alcançou. Segurou firme, puxando o corpo. Aproximou o outro braço e rasgou a lateral da mão na lâmina da espada com toda toda força que tinha.

O sangue jorrou como um esquicho, voando para o espaço maluco. Foi instantâneo. Imediatamente tudo começou a cair. Ela sentiu seu corpo ser puxado pela gravidade e agarrou-se ao cabo da espada para não despencar. As coisas sem nexo começaram à sumir e a luz começou a deixar de ser azul.

Ela sentiu um vulto passando rápido ao seu lado. Sem pensar direito, movida pelo impulso, virou-se e agarrou o vulto bem no braço. Na hora sentiu o impacto de suportar dois pesos, sem poder largar a espada cravada na parede.

Ela olhou ao redor e viu que as cores, sons e formas desconexas haviam sumido. Olhou para baixo e viu que agora estava num túnel escuro onde nem se podia ver o fundo. A pessoa que ela segurava era Hiei. Olhou para cima nervosa e viu que logo ali havia uma buraco na parede que levava a um corredor.

Hiei abriu os olhos lentamente. Piscou algumas vezes ao encarar o rosto de Rin contorcido de esforço, segurando-o. Pouco acima dela havia uma entrada na parede. Ele olhou para baixo e viu o despenhadeiro escuro.

Entendeu a situação na hora e pisou na parede, dando impulso pra cima. Fez tudo muito rápido. Agarrou Rin pela cintura e arrancou a espada, alcançando a entrada na parede.

Primeiro empurrou Rin para cima, subindo logo em seguida. Rin sentiu-se cair no chão firme e desmoronou, segurando a mão ferida com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Quase arrancara um dedo.

Hiei tentou erguer-se com a ajuda da espada, olhando em volta. Kuwabara, Yusuke e Kurama estavam estatelados no chão, todos inconscientes. Sentiu seus joelhos cederem e tudo ficou escuro.

Desmaiou.

Rin viu Hiei desmaiar ao seu lado e viu que os outros também estavam ali. O buraco atrás deles se desmanchou, e no lugar dele surgiu a mesma porta por onde tinham saído da sala cheia de youkais.

O corredor era igual ao que estavam anteriormente. Tinham voltado pras masmorras. Ela arrastou-se até Hiei com os olhos tremulando de pavor.

- Hiei, por favor, acorda, por favor... Hiei, por favor...

Ele estava muito machucado. Tinha vários cortes e o rosto muito sujo. Ela puxou-o com delicadesa para o próprio colo, abraçando-o firme. Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara também estavam inconscientes. Ela aproximou a boca do ouvido de Hiei, sussurrando baixo.

- Hiei, reaja. Eu estou abraçando você, não está vendo? Você provavelmente detesta isso, né? Então me empurre, vamos...

Quando ia se afastar, de repente percebeu que estava perto demais. Sentiu um rubor tomar conta de seu rosto e uma tontura enorme subir-lhe a cabeça. Ela própria fora afetada por aquilo tudo. Sua visão começou a rodar.

Hiei abriu os olhos lentamente. Seu corpo congelou quando viu o rosto de Rin à milimetros do seu. Piscou, desentendido.

A última coisa que Rin viu foram as pestanas do youkai de fogo praticamente coladas nas suas. Seu corpo pendeu pra frente e ela caiu desacordada.

Hiei sentiu um choque térmico na hora.

---

Mais um capítulo pronto, olê olê olá! Desculpem se ficou meio confusa a narrativa, me embolei um pouco pra descrever as coisas...

Obrigada pelas reviews, é muuuuuuuuuito bom saber que tem alguém lendo!#chora compulsivamente#

Até o próximo! \o


	8. A grande batalha

- Senhor Shiroi!

Shiroi havia derrubado a taça de vinho que estavam em cima da mesa, com os olhos brilhando de fúria. O demônio amarelo se encolheu quando a taça quebrou no chão, espalhando vinho para todo lado. A mesa vôou até a parede oposta e se fez em pedaços.

- Desgraçados... Eles conseguiram... Chegaram...

- Mas Senhor, ainda falta um longo trecho até essa sala! Podemos colocar novos obstáculos e...

Shiroi encarava o telão com os cabelos esvoaçando, emanando uma aura maligna. Depois de alguns segundos, pareceu se acalmar. Seus cabelos voltaram ao normal e seus olhos também. Ele respirou fundo.

- Não há tempo. - Disse, parecendo totalmente calmo de novo. - Quer saber? Deixe que venham até aqui. Eu mesmo darei um jeito neles.

Dizendo isso, o youkai voltou para seu trono tranquilamente. O demônio amarelo afastou-se apreensivo.

---

---

Rin piscou. Era a terceira vez que desmaiava desde que haviam começado com aquilo tudo. Percebeu que estava sentada, encostada na parede. Tinha sonhado uma coisa muito esquisita com Hiei. Daí lembrou-se do que havia acontecido.

- Hiei! - Ela impulsionou-se para frente, mas sentiu uma dor terrível na coluna, e voltou a encostar-se na hora.

- Calma que seu boy tá aqui, vivinho da silva. - Yusuke aproximou-se dela, cutucando sua testa - Tudo bem com você, Rin?

Ela olhou ao redor e viu que os quatro já haviam acordado. Kurama estava se levantando com a ajuda de Kuwabara. Hiei estava encostado do outro lado, encarando-a. Estavam todos sujos e visivelmente machucados.

- O que aconteceu com vocês? - Ela perguntou, assustada.

- Sabe aquela macumba que a gente sofreu? - Yusuke agachou ao lado dela - Pois é, foi a coisa mais doida, voaram facas e explosivos pra cima da gente.

- Como assim? Não aconteceu isso comigo... - Ela disse, tentando ajeitar os pensamentos - Eu só vi tudo ficar esquisito e psicodélico...

- Nós também. - Kurama disse, se recompondo - Mas além disso fomos atacados por esses projéteis. Isso não aconteceu com você porque caso se machucasse, seu sangue iria desfazer o espaço.

- Mas pelo jeito acabou desfazendo, e muito bem. - Yusuke observou a mão de Rin. Ela virou-se e viu que havia sido enfaixada assim como a outra.

- Estou parecendo uma múmia agora...

- Como você fez isso? - Perguntou Kuwabara.

- Ah... Quando nós aterrissamos daquela queda maluca, o Hiei fincou a espada no chão pra tentar se levantar - Ela olhou para o alto, lembrando-se - No meio da muvuca eu vi a espada ainda cravada flutuando, só que presa na parede. Então eu me segurei e cortei a mão. Aí...

Hiei pigarreou. Rin olhou para ele confusa. Então ela lembrou-se que tinha evitado que ele caísse no túnel que surgira, e que logo depois ele havia tirado os dois de lá. E, com certeza, o youkai não queria que ela contasse aquilo.

Mesmo sendo incoveniente e afoita, Rin sabia quando certas coisas eram desgradáveis pra alguém.

-... E foi isso. - Ela concluiu, sorrindo.

Hiei virou o rosto.

- Nem acredito que estamos vivos. - Choramingou Kuwabara.

- Essa foi com certeza a coisa mais doida que a gente já enfrentou, e eu sei do que tô falando, já vi muita nonsense nessa vida, ai ai... - Yusuke estalou a coluna, aborrecido.

- Não temos tempo à perder. - Kurama encarou o fundo do corredor - Sinto que já estamos no fim.

- Mas, espera, vocês estão completamente arrebentados! - Rin levantou-se, usando a mão de Yusuke como apoio - Vão lutar nesse estado?

- Não se preocupe. Não é tão grave quanto parece. - Kurama sorriu.

- Isso aí, fique tranquila. - Disse Yusuke.

- Eu sinto que o inimigo está muito perto agora. - Falou Kuwabara pensativo - Sinto uma energia poderosa vindo do fundo desse corredor.

- Ele não achou que chegaríamos até aqui. - Hiei aproximou-se - Estava errado em julgar nossa capacidade.

- Esse canalha não perde por esperar. - Yusuke olhou decidido para frente - Vai se arrepender de ter nascido, eu vou detonar esse malandro!

Yusuke, Kuwabara e Kurama seguiram decididos. Hiei ficou alguns instantes para trás, vestindo a capa. Rin tinha que aproveitar o momento para agradecer. Foi até ele um tanto receosa.

- Hiei, eu...

- Vamos logo. - Ele cortou, virando-se para o corredor, mas Rin segurou seu braço. Estava cansada de ele nunca estar disposto à escutá-la. Ele ia ouvir, querendo ou não.

- Espera! Eu só queria agradecer por ter tirado a gente de lá!

- Chega disso. - Ele grunhiu.

Hiei estava aborrecido por Rin ter impedido que ele caísse no túnel. Não gostava nem um pouco de receber ajuda, ainda mais dela. Além do mais, aquela infeliz parecia não se lembrar...

- Fique longe de mim, menina, se sabe o que é bom pra você. - Ele puxou o braço de volta.

Rin colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Tá bem, senhor assustador. Eu sinceramente não ligo se você está irritado por eu ter salvo a sua vida, mas _eu _me sinto agradecida por você ter salvo a minha!

- O que não é novidade.

- Não tô nem aí pra você. Só queria dizer "obrigada" de novo, e vou dizer quantas vezes for preciso.

- Não adianta nada, já que eu estou te salvando à toa. - Hiei encarou-a friamente - Você não vale esse esforço.

Rin fechou a cara, e foi até ele decidida. Hiei ficou surpreso com aquela ofensiva inesperada, e por um segundo pareceu se esquecer de mostrar frieza. Ela aproximava-se rápido, e ele deu um passo pra trás, confuso.

- Idiota! - E pisou no pé dele com toda a força.

Hiei contraiu o rosto na hora, e ela passou por ele de nariz erguido, marchando atrás de Yusuke e os outros. Ele ainda ficou um instante estático, sentindo o pé pulsar. Deveria matá-la. Soltou um palavrão e procurou se acalmar.

Ela realmente não se lembrava.

---

---

Eles estavam seguindo por dentro do corredor fazia alguns minutos. Rin sentia uma energia maligna se aproximando, e aquilo lhe dava calafrios. Tinha até se esquecido da raiva que sentira de Hiei. Como ele conseguia ser tão insensível? Ele era um idiota que se irritava com qualquer coisa.

Hiei pensava a mesma coisa dela. Uma idiota que se irritava com qualquer coisa. Não era de se admirar que eles estivessem demorando tanto pra encontrar Shiroi; era tudo culpa dela.

- Estamos muito perto agora. - Disse Kurama.

Depois de mais algum tempo andando, eles encontraram uma curta escadaria que dava para um portão de aço. Eles subiram as escadas e Yusuke empurrou o portão.

O que eles viram foi uma sala deserta, apenas com um telão desligado ao fundo. A iluminação dava sensação de calor e apenas uma figura alta e esguia se destacava.

- Olá, meus visitantes. - A figura surgiu de dentro das sombras. Sua capa esvoaçou, revelando frios olhos vermelhos - Devo dizer que estou impressionado por terem chegado até aqui. Passaram por Jui, pela minha cobra, pela floresta...

- Shiroi. - Murmurou Kuwabara, com ódio.

Hiei estendeu o braço, bloqueando a passagem de Rin. Ela ergueu os olhos confusa. Ele tinha um olhar sério.

- Então você é o desgraçado que está aprontando tudo isso! - Disse Yusuke dando um passo, estendendo os punhos ameaçadoramente.

- O que você quer com o mundo dos humanos?- Perguntou Kurama no mesmo tom.

- Não vamos nos afobar. - Shiroi suspirou, dando um sorriso de deboche - Os humanos são totalmente descartáveis. Eles ocupam um mundo inteiro, tomando um precioso espaço inutilmente... Por que deixá-los com tanta mordomia?

- Escuta aqui, seu maldito - Kuwabara adiantou-se, fervendo de raiva - Você tem o seu mundo aqui e os seus servos, o que está fazendo é ilógico!

- É puramente um capricho. - O youkai ergueu uma das mãos elegantemente - Eu me tornei um youkai forte, e essa terra não condiz com o meu status. Quero um mundo inteiro pra mim, um mundo inteiro sob o meu comando...

- Ei! Isso é muito egoísmo! - Rin abaixou o braço de Hiei, espichando-se por cima dele - O que você está fazendo é errado!

- Mas ora, vejam só... - Shiroi pareceu então perceber a presença de Rin. Olhou para ela singelo, e aproximou-se sem o menor vestígio de medo. - Se não é a minha incômoda hóspede.

Hiei afastou Rin e colocou-se de frente para o youkai, pondo a mão sobre o cabo da espada. Continuava com um rosto sério e petrificado. Os olhos tremiam de ódio.

-Hn? - Shiroi parou, surpreso - Então, você não se importa com a própria vida, não é mesmo? Sinto informar que daqui pra frente, eu dito as regras.

Shiroi estendeu o braço em direção à Rin, fazendo um movimento horizontal. A menina ergueu-se no ar e foi atirada para a parede ao lado. Ela bateu o ombro com força, sentindo deslocar o osso. Levou a mão automaticamente ao lugar machucado, com um gemido.

Hiei virou-se para ela assustado.

- Rin! - Berrou Kurama, correndo até ela.

- Ah, seu filho da mãe! - Disse Yusuke cerrando os dentes.

- Não se preocupem com a amiguinha de vocês. - Shiroi encarava Rin, tremendo de dor enquanto Kurama debruçava-se sobre ela - Eu não posso, infelizmente, fazer qualquer dano à ela. Mesmo porque me parece que vocês já fizeram bastante. - Ele encarou as faixas na perna, nas mãos e nos braços da garota.

- Nós não fizemos nada disso! - Disse Kuwabara furioso - Ela mesma fez, tudo pra que chegássemos até aqui! Eu não vou deixar que fale algo assim, seu infeliz...

Kuwabara já ia avançar contra Shiroi, mas o youkai ergueu novamente a mão e Kuwabara ficou estático.

- Kuwabara? - Yusuke aproximou-se dele, apreensivo - Kuwabara, o que aconteceu?!

Kuwabara tinha os olhos trêmulos. Seu corpo estava duro como pedra, e ele parecia em transe.

- Kuwabara! - Gritava Yusuke.

- Odeio insolentes. - murmurrou Shiroi, fazendo um terceiro movimento com a mão.

Kuwabara vôou longe contra a outra parede, e uma risca de sangue saltou de sua testa. Ele atingiu o lado oposto da sala com entrondondo, e caiu no chão se debatendo enquanto pequenos cortes surgiam por todo seu corpo.

- O que você fez com ele, seu miserável?!... - Yusuke partiu pra cima de Shiroi. O outro simplesmente riu, e novamente outro movimento foi feito no ar. Foi como se uma espada invisível cortasse Yusuke na barriga. Ele caiu no chão com o rosto congelado como o de um morto, falando coisas sem sentido.

- Suas mentes morrerão lentamente. - Shiroi sorriu, observando Kuwabara e Yusuke sob os efeitos de suas ilusões.

- Ei. - Hiei chamou.

Shiroi tinha esquecido de Hiei. Virou-se para ele como se percebesse um inseto incoveniente.

- Oh é mesmo... Me esqueci de você.

Hiei começou a emanar uma aura negra poderosa. A aura ia crescendo cada vez mais, mas Hiei não olhava para Shiroi. Olhava para Rin, agora desacordada nos braços de Kurama. Sua expressão era absolutamente demoníaca.

- Você... Não devia ter feito isso com ela. - Sibilou.

- Estou chocado. - Shiroi deu uma risada - Achei que fôsse imbecil como seus amigos e que estaria se preparando para me atacar.

- Você não devia ter feito isso. - A aura de Hiei sofreu uma pequena explosão, aumentando mais ainda. Ele virou os olhos ardendo em brasa para ele. - Se for homem, lute comigo sem essas ilusões ridículas que você chama de habilidade.

O sorriso de Shiroi desapareceu. Ele encarou Hiei seriamente por longos segundos.

- Hiei, pare! - Kurama levantou-se, deixando Rin deitada no chão - Não adianta lutar com ele diretamente!

- Cale a boca. - Disse Shoroi, e ergueu o braço em direção à Kurama.

Kurama bateu na parede e estatelou-se ao lado de Rin, com o corpo tendo violentas convulsões.

- Não menospreze o meu poder. - Disse Shiroi observando Kurama no chão. Em seguida virou o rosto para Hiei. Levou as mãos até o pescoço e tirou a capa. - Eu posso matar você facilmente sem usar as minhas ilusões, seu moleque.

Shiroi deu um grito de fúria e partiu pra cima de Hiei. O outro esquivou-se, e Shiroi levou um susto. Hiei surgiu atrás dele, e antes que pudesse virar o rosto, Shiroi levou um violento soco, voando longe.

Recobrou-se no ar e aterrissou de joelhos no chão, levantando poeira. Agora, seu rosto estava sério e cheio de raiva.

- Vou fazer você e seus amigos se arrependerem de tentar estragar o meu plano! - Urrou, atacando novamente.

Hiei desviava-se dos ataques com dificuldade. Quando o inimigo se distraiu, deu outro soco poderoso, mas surpreendeu-se ao perceber que seu golpe havia sido parado com a mão de Shiroi. Shiroi sorriu e deu-lhe um chute no estômago.

Hiei caiu no chão, levantando-se na hora. Os ataques de Shiroi eram estranhos; ele parecia querer confundir Hiei esquivando-se de uma forma mas repelindo os golpes de outra. Era um lutador como Kurama; tinha analisado a força e velocidade de Hiei no primeiro contato.

Ele teria que ser esperto se quisesse vencer. Mas venceria, não importa como, não deixaria Shiroi derrotá-lo. Iria matar aquele maldito pelo que tinha feito com Rin. Jamais deixaria que ele encostasse nela de novo.

---

---

Gente, OBRIGADA pelas reviews! Caracas, fiquei muito feliz com todas elas! T-T Eu sei que a fic é de romance mas, gente, eu adoro uma porrada, então acabo me empolgando na narração da luta.

Eu recebi alguns reviews de umas pessoas que estão fazendo fanarts pra fic. Eu também já fiz alguns e estou pensando em abrir uma página pra postar as imagens, então quem tiver feito também me avise, onegaaaai!

Kissu e até o próximo cap! :D


	9. Surpresa

Hiei sacou a espada e atacou Shiroi velozmente. Se não tivesse evitado a lâmina, Shiroi teria perdido a cabeça. O youkai deu uma volta no ar elegantemente e acertou a nuca de Hiei. O outro usou a espada para equilibrar-se e não ir ao chão, apoiou-se no cabo e desferiu um chute no queixo de Shiroi.

- Seu moleque desgraçado... - Sibilou o youkai.

Rin abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Tinha sido arremessada no ar sem que Shiroi sequer tocasse nela! Ela sentou-se, sentindo o ombro deslocado protestar. Fez um movimento brusco com o braço e sentiu os olhos formigarem de dor quando osso voltou para o lugar fazendo um barulho áspero.

Ela olhou pra frente e viu Hiei lutando freneticamente com Shiroi. Arregalou os olhos de medo. Olhou ao redor desesperada. Percebeu Kurama ao seu lado, tremendo como se estivesse morrendo de frio.

- Kurama! KURAMA, levante, o Hiei, ele... - Ela percebeu a expressão no rosto de Kurama. - ...Essa não...

Ela tirou a faixa da mão direita com dificuldade por causa do nervosismo. Hiei, Hiei podia morrer. Aquele monstro era poderoso demais. Conseguiu finalmente tirar a faixa, e mordeu a mão com força.

A mão começou à sangrar, e ela tocou o rosto de Kurama trêmula. Foi como se ele tivesse levado um choque elétrico; seus olhos saltaram e ele tossiu muito sangue. Levantou-se com dificuldade.

- Rin?... Rin, o que houve?! Onde está o Hiei?!

Ela apontou para Shiroi e Hiei, que ainda lutavam arduamente.

- Kurama, Kurama, por favor, ele vai morrer, eu não quero que ele morra, ele não pode morrer... - Ela não conseguia falar direito. As palavras saíam emboladas, e seu corpo inteiro se contraía de pavor.

- Calma, Rin, calma... Yusuke e Kuwabara! - Ele virou-se, vendo os amigos ainda estatelados no lugar onde Shiroi os havia antingido com as ilusões - Rápido, temos que ajudá-los.

Kurama ergueu-se, tomando Rin pela mão. Ela levantou-se com a sensação de estar usando as pernas pela primeira vez. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia querer saltar pela boca, e ela deixou-se arrastar sem tirar os olhos de Hiei.

Kurama agachou-se ao lado de Kuwabara e arrancou a faixa sangrenta da mão de Rin. Passou-a sobre o rosto do companheiro e este voltou ao normal imediatamente, assustado.

- M-Meu corpo.. - Ele não conseguia se levantar.

- Calma, meu amigo, você sofreu uma ilusão terrível... - Kurama, apreensivo, percebeu que Kuwabara tinha sérios cortes pelo corpo. Virou-se para Rin.

- Rápido, Rin! Vá acordar o Yusuke!

Ela acentiu, correndo para onde Yusuke estava ainda murmurando coisas desconexas. Ela tocou a mão sangrando na testa de Yusuke, e ele também voltou para a realidade. Encarou o rosto de Rin e um feixe se sangue desceu por sua boca.

- É como se... Eu tivesse levado uma espada no estômago... - Ele disse, fraco - A-Aquele filho da mãe...

Yusuke sentou-se tremendo, mas perdeu as forças e caiu no chão de novo.

- Kurama, KURAMA! - Rin gritou, desesperada - O Yusuke não consegue se erguer!

- Nem o Kuwabara! - Disse Kurama, carregando Kuwabara nas costas e colocando-o ao lado de Yusuke - Preciso imediatamente cuidar das feridas dos dois... Yusuke teve os órgãos internos destroçados e Kuwabara tem cortes muito perigosos! Preciso de alguns minutos até fazer com que recuperem as forças!

Kurama curvou-se sobre os amigos, conjurando pequenas plantas na palma da mão. Rin voltou a encarar a luta entre Hiei e Shiroi, com os olhos inquietos. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Hiei foi atingido novamente, e quase voou longe. Ergueu os olhos para Shiroi com tanta raiva que sentia que iria explodir.

-"Ele vai se arrepender..." - Ele ergueu a mão e começou à desenfaixar o braço - "Vai se arrepender de ter feito mal à ela... Vai se arrepender, desgraçado..."

Enquanto ele desenfaixava o braço, Shiroi observava preocupado. Era o Dragão Negro, as chamas negras mortais... Se aquilo o atingisse, estaria morto.

Hiei terminou de desenfaixar o braço e imediantamente as chamas começaram a tomar conta de sua mão. A tatuagem descolou-se de sua pele e tudo ao seu redor tremeu com o potente golpe.

- CHAMAS NEGRAS MORTAIS!

O dragão ficou gigantesco, adquirindo a característica dimensão assustadora. Contornou o ar arrasando com as paredes e partiu pra cima de Shiroi.

- PROTEJA O SEU MESTRE, SEU INÚTIL! - Shiroi virou-se para o lugar um canto da sala. Sentado ali, com a cabeça entre as pernas, estava o demônio amarelo, que não havia se pronunciado em momento algum.

Shiroi fez um rápido movimento com a mão e o demônio vôou em direção ao dragão, que o engoliu completamente, soltando energia e destruindo o demônio, desaparecendo em seguida.

Hiei olhou para Shiroi ofegante, cada vez mais furioso.

Shiroi deu uma estrondosa gargalhada.

- Eu sei que você não pode usar esse golpe mais uma vez! Sua energia está fraca por causa da brincadeira do Joker, seu equilíbrio não está perfeito! - Shiroi partiu pra cima dele, estendendo a mão. Hiei sentiu um bastão invisível arremessá-lo contra a parede.

Ele caiu de joelhos, sem conseguir se levantar, como se milhões de toneladas o puxassem pra baixo pelos tornozelos, como pesadas algemas.

- S-Seu desgraçado, você está usando essas ilusões... - Hiei encarou-o com o rosto contorcido de dor, tentando se levantar.

- É inutil, seu idiota. - Shiroi riu, e estendeu o braço, pegando a espada de Hiei que caíra no chão - Infelizmente estava errado, não posso derrotá-lo numa luta assim. Então usarei minha habilidade ilusória.

- S-seu... Covarde... - Hiei sentia que seus tornozelos iriam ser decepados pelo peso. Observou Shiroi pegar sua própria espada e apontá-la para se rosto.

- Faça suas preces. Morra! - E atacou.

Rin levantou-se. Era como se o tempo tivesse parado, e nenhum som ao seu redor fizesse sentido, e nem chegou a ouvir Kurama gritando pra que parasse. Ela tirou forças que nem sabia que tinha e correu, correu como nunca.

Hiei fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o golpe. Não achou que morreria ali, nas mãos de um youkai como aquele, ainda mais pela bainha de sua própria katana. Mesmo sendo muito inferior na luta corpo à corpo, a habilidade daquele monstro era incontornável.

-"Que situação ridícula."

Aquele era um fim realmente inesperado. Ele não tinha o menor medo da morte, sabia que chegaria àquele ponto mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas naquele instante ele pensou que não seria nada mal viver mais um pouco...

-"Por que?" - Ele surpreendeu-se com a própria vontade - "Por que eu gostaria de viver mais?"

Shiroi desferiu o golpe e sentiu o sangue jorrar em sua direção, e deu um sorriso de contentamento. Mas no instante seguinte sentiu o lugar que o sangue atingira arder intensamente, como se corroesse sua pele.

- O que?...

Rin tossiu quando o sangue subiu-lhe pelo esôfago.

- RIN! - Yusuke berrou. Já havia acordado. Ao seu lado, o também já consciente Kuwabara e Kurama tinham os rostos absolutamente perplexos.

Hiei estranhou. Ouviu o barulho da espada acertando alguma coisa, mas não sentiu que fora atingido. Ergueu os olhos lentamente, e o choque perspassou seu rosto.

Rin estava ali, de pé na frente dele, com a espada transpassada na barriga, tremendo. Segurava a lâmiga com as duas mãos, impedindo que Shiroi puxasse a arma de volta.

- Sua coisinha infeliz...

Rin ergueu o rosto trêmulo para Shiroi, com um sorriso malvado e a boca cheia de sangue. Sem largar a lâmina da espada, afundou-a mais ainda na própria barriga.

- RIN, PARE, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! - Berrava Kuwabara.

- Você... - Ela sussurrou, ofegante, enquanto Shiroi parecia petrificado - Você... não vai... machucar o Hiei!

Rin ergueu a mão com rapidez e atirou o sangue que escorria loucamente de seu corpo contra o rosto do youkai. Imediatamente Shiroi largou a espada e projetou-se para trás com um grito de horror.

- DESGRAÇADA! DESGRAÇADA! MEUS OLHOS, MEU CORPO! - Shiroi parecia estar sendo queimado por um ácido.

O sangue de Rin pareceu tomar conta de todo o corpo do monstro, engolindo-o lentamente. Shiroi gritava alucinado, enquanto seus membros derretiam e seu rosto ia ficando cadavérico. Depois de poucos instantes, sa carcaça caiu imóvel no chão, sobrando pouco mais que ossos e alguns músculos.

O silêncio tomou conta de toda a sala. O passarinho protegido pela barreira de repente parou de brilhar, porque o globo ao seu lado caiu no chão com o tremor da queda de Shiroi, fazendo-se em cacos. A barreira que o protegia se desfêz, e o pássaro, agora cinza-escuro, olhou ao redor assustado.

Rin ainda ficou de pé alguns segundos. Em seguida, seus joelhos cederam, e ela foi ao chão. Hiei segurou-a, sentindo que o peso de seus tornozelos desapareciam. A menina caiu em seu colo com grossos filetes de sangue saindo dos lábios.

- KURAMA! - Berrou Hiei - KURAMA, IDIOTA, VENHA ATÉ AQUI!

Kurama levantou-se desesperado, seguido por Yusuke e Kuwabara.

- RIN! Rin, acorda, Rin, você está bem?! - Kuwabara debruçou-se sobre o corpo da garota.

- Kuwabara, saia! Temos que tirar a espada! - Disse Kurama nervoso, afastando o amigo.

- Cuidado, Kurama, pode ter atingido uma parte vital... - Yusuke cerrava os punhos.

- Não, não pode ter atingido. - Disse Hiei, e Yusuke olhou para ele surpreso. Hiei tinha uma sombra de pânico no olhar, e segurava o corpo de Rin com as mãos tremendo.

Por que aquela menina tinha feito aquilo? Por que entrara no meio entre a espada e Hiei? Ele não conseguia entender, não via uma explicação lógica, só observava estático enquanto Kurama se esforçava para tirar a espada da barriga dela sem causar maiores danos.

Definitivamente não conseguia entender. Salvar a vida de alguém por impulso acontecia, ele mesmo já havia feito isso. Mas ela saiu correndo do extremo oposto da sala para evitar que o golpe mortal o atingisse, aquilo não poderia ser um impulso.

Então, por que?

Ela tossiu. Kurama havia arrancado a espada fora, fazendo com que uma quantidade considerável de sangue jorrasse. Agora ele examinava o ferimento dela. Hiei apertou-a levemente, enquanto Kuwabara e Yusuke pareciam imóveis.

- Não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. - Disse Kurama, por fim - Mas essa ferida foi muito grave. Eu não sei se ela vai aguentar...

Hiei tinha os olhos cerrados de fúria. Aquela garota era uma menina burra, inconsequente e desastrada.

Por que aquela garota o fazia setir aquele formigamento ridículo? _Aquilo _tudo era muito ridículo, a morte dela não significava nada, então aquela sensação... Aquela sensação também não podia significar nada, não é?

Ele encarava o rosto machucado da menina com uma expressão de profundo ódio. Yusuke, Kuwabara de Kurama entreolharam-se.

-"Acorde, sua imbecil..."

- Hiei... - Rin abriu os olhos lentamente. Eles aproximaram-se dela na hora, suando frio.

- Cale a boca, sua tonta! - Ele respondeu na hora, nervoso - Não fale uma palavra, apenas fique calada!

- E-Eu... - Ela fechou os olhos. - E-eu.. Eu tô legal, mas... Mas...

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas. Sua expressão era triste, e Hiei sentia um profundo peso comprimido seu peito.

Ela sorriu. Uma lágrima percorreu sua bochecha.

- M-Mas eu estou morrendo...

Kurama fechou os olhos, nervoso. Kuwabara tinha o nariz escorrendo, prestes à chorar, e Yusuke tremia.

- E-eu estou... - Ela ergueu a mão, tentando tocar o rosto de Hiei - M-Morrendo... de fome.... Comeeeeeeeer...

E desmaiou. Hiei sentiu o corpo dela amolecer, e o braço pender para o lado.

Yusuke e Kuwabara deram de cara no chão.

- OH Urameshi, a gente acabou de passar o maior sufoco aqui, do que é que você tá rindo?! - Perguntou Kuwabara criando uma cabeçona.

- É que essa menina é muito mala, eu não acredito nisso, HAHAHA!

Kurama deu um risinho enquanto Kuwabara enforcava Yusuke.

- Realmente, isso prova que ela vai ficar bem... Só precisa descansar e cuidar dessa ferida. - Kurama sorriu para Hiei - Ela não é tão fraca quanto você pensava, não é, Hiei?

Mas Hiei não estava prestando atenção. Alheio aos outros três, apenas sentia uma onda de alívio tão grande que poderia desmaiar também. Seu rosto descontraiu-se, sem tirar os olhos do rosto desmaiado de Rin, que agora sorria tranquilo. Na verdade, ele realmente estava com sono.

- Mas que inônico. - Um pequeno sorriso sarcástico surgiu em seu rosto, e ele perdeu os sentindos, caindo por cima de Rin.

---


	10. Ambos

Rin piscou pra claridade. Mas que inferno, de novo?! Ela tinha que parar de desmaiar e acordar daquele jeito, se não jamais encontrariam Shiroi. Piscou de novo, e deu de cara com um teto claro. Não se lembrava disso nas masmorras. Devia ser o Joker de novo. Tinha que tomar cuidado. Tinha que cortar a própria mão.

Ela sentou-se rápida, agitando os punhos descontroladamente.

- RÁPIDO, as paredes vão sumir! Temos que desfazer essa ilusão! O Joker, cuidado! AH MEU DEUS E...

**POFT**

Ela segurou a cabeça com lágrimas nos olhos.

- OH menina, tá doidona é? Pára com essa nóia! - Ela viu Yusuke desarmar o soco, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Ela piscou pela terceira vez, olhando ao redor, agora com a visão nítida. Estava deitada numa cama de um quarto grande, claro e agradável.

Estava rodeada de pessoas. Viu Botan com um sinal de vitória nos dedos, e Keiko também, com um sorriso de alívio. A mestra Genkai tinha uma expressão satisfeita no rosto. Sentados ao seu lado estavam Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara, e mais adiante havia um rapaz com uma chupeta na boca.

- Finalmente você acordou, dormiu por cinco dias, ein! - Yusuke abriu um sorrisão. - O Makai acabou contigo!

- C-Cinco dias? - Ela perguntou, desorientada - O-onde estamos? Cadê o youkai das ilusões malignas?

- Acho que ela tá meio atordoada. - Comentou Botan com uma gota na cabeça.

- O seu médico ligou avisando que você acordaria hoje. - Disse Genkai, sorrindo - Então trouxe todos.

- Nós estamos num quarto de hospital. - Explicou Kuwabara, erguendo o polegar pra ela. - Depois que derrotamos Shiroi, voltamos imediatamente.

- O portal foi fechado com sucesso e agora está tudo como antes. Os monstros continuam proibidos de passar pro mundo dos humanos, assim como deve ser! - Disse Botan animada.

- E nós temos que voltar pra vidinha de segundo grau. Estamos lotados de trabalhos. - Yusuke suspirou.

- Pára de reclamar, Yusuke. - Ralhou Keiko.

- É mesmo, sua mãe teve que chorar pra conseguir que você entrasse no último ano com a gente. - Kuwabara apontou o dedo pro outro - Mas nem se preocupe, nesse jeito você não vai se formar mesmo!

- No fim, deu tudo certo. - Riu Kurama.

- Você está de parabéns! - Disse o rapaz com a chupeta na boca. - Se não fôsse você, os rapazes não teriam completado essa missão com tanto sucesso. O portal foi desativado e Shiroi foi destruído, assim como suas masmorras e ilusões. Realmente, parabéns Rin, e muito obrigado pela sua ajuda...

Rin piscou para ele.

- Quem é você?

O rapaz deu com a cara no chão.

- Ô garota, sou eu, o Koenma! Só estou com outra aparência! - Disse ele com os olhos saltados.

- Ah, tá...

Então Rin lembrou-se de tudo o que havia acontecido. Eles conseguiram, realmente conseguiram! Ela olhou para todos com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Conseguimos!

Eles sorriram de volta. Ela nem acreditava. Como podia estar viva? Passou a mão pelo corpo e descobriu que várias de suas feridas já estavam boas. Ela só tinha uma enorme faixa enrolada no tronco, um curativo na bochecha e mais alguns pelos braços. Suas mãos tinham cicatrizes.

Então, sentiu um baque.

- Hiei! Cadê o Hiei?

Os outros pareceram sem graça.

- O que foi? O que aconteceu com ele?! - Ela pulou da cama, atirando os lençóis em cima de Kuwabara, que ficou cego e caiu da cadeira - Ele não está...

- Calma, filhinha, ele tá vivo! - Disse Yusuke segurando-a e fazendo com que sentasse na cama de novo - Acontece que nós, tipo assim, hehehe, esquecemos de avisar ele que você acordaria hoje.

- Esqueceram? - Ela perguntou com os olhos crispados.

- Okey, okey, nós não quisemos avisar!

- Mas por que?

Yusuke segurou a boca. Kuwabara também parecia empolgado e Kurama dava pequenas risadinhas. Botan e Keiko entreolharam-se piscando, e Genkai suspirou, sorrindo. Koenma adiantou-se, também rindo.

- Sabe o que é, Rin, eu vou te contar - Ele disse - O Hiei não esteve vindo te visitar com a gente, mas ontem uma enfermeira pegou ele entrando pela sua janela de noite.

- Dá pra acreditar?! Eu estive MORRENDO pra não zoar da cara dele! - Disse Kuwabara às lágrimas.

- Nós combinamos de fingir que não sabíamos de nada. - Disse Botan fazendo um sinal de cruz nos lábios - Então nós não falamos pra ele que você acordaria hoje. Provavelmente, ele veio aqui nas últimas quatro noites te ver.

Rin piscou, sentindo o rosto ferver.

- Ele terá uma surpresa quando descobrir que você já recebeu alta! - Disse Keiko, dando um sorrisinho.

Rin encarou as prórprias mãos, se esforçando pra não ficar vermelha.

- Bom, galera, isso aí, todo mundo já viu que a Rin tá numa boa! - Yusuke levantou-se, sorrindo animado - Agora todo mundo circulando que ela precisa descansar, vambora, circulando!

- Rin - Genkai deteve-se um instante - Hoje à noite Yusuke virá te buscar pra te levar em casa, então durma mais um pouco.

- Ein? Eu? Isso é trabalho pro namorado dela, eu não tenho nada a ver, mas que saco!

Eles saíram do quarto dando "tchauzinhos" pra ela, enquanto Yusuke ainda xingava baixinho. Rin retribuiu todos, e, quando se viu sozinha, começou à perspassar mentalmente tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Parecia surreal o fato de agora estar sentada numa cama. Sentiu um choque maior ainda quando, do nada, o telefone na mesa ao lado tocou. Ela deu um pulo com o susto, encarando o telefone como se fôsse uma coisa ameaçadora. Depois se deu conta da falta de senso e tirou o aparelho do gancho curiosa.

- Alô?

- É a Rin? - Fêz a voz do outro lado.

- É sim. Quem tá falando?

- Como assim quem tá falando?! O que você fez dessa vez, ein?! Eu estive morrendo de preocupação, como foi que você foi parar num hospital?! Quando você chegar em casa você vai ouvir poucas e boas, Rin! Rin?! Tá me escutando?! Responda e...

Bi. bi. bi.

Rin cerrou os olhos, com a mão ainda sobre o gancho recém-recolocado. Sua tia conseguia ser muito chata às vezes. Ela não estava com paciência praquilo no momento, tinha acabado de salvar o mundo de uma possível destruição em massa e fora muito estressante.

---

---

- Então você esteve de olho nela, ein. Devia saber que ficaria bem, essa preocupação não teve muito sentido.. - Riu Mukuro, observando pela janela de seu aposento - E agora, provavelmente, você ainda vai descobrir mais sobre ela.

Hiei, com as pernas apoiadas sobre a mesinha, tinha os braços atrás da cabeça na poltrona.

- Posso saber porque?

- Porque você está curioso.

Hiei crispou os olhos, sem responder. Mukuro continuou sem se virar pra ele, parecendo distraída.

- Eu também estou curiosa, tenho que admitir. - Ela continuou - Por que esse interesse na menina, Hiei? O que ela tem que tanto te incomoda?

- Eu não sei do que você está falando. - Hiei virou o rosto, mantendo o tom displicente. - Ela não me interessa. Agora que isso tudo acabou, eu vou voltar para a patrulha.

- O que você ganha assim, Hiei? Você não precisa ficar preso a esse cargo, você sabe disso.

- Eu não tenho outra prerrogativa. - Ele não estava gostando nada daquela conversa.

- Já vi que você não vai facilitar. Mas me avise quando você descobrir o que está procurando. - Mukuro finalmente virou-se para ele.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - Hiei abriu os olhos.

- Quero dizer que, assim que achar suas respostas, me avise. - Ela foi até sua cadeira tranquilamente, sem tirar os olhos dele - Não achei que viveria pra ver você nesse tipo de situação. É bem engraçado.

- Você fala demais. - Hiei procurou dar por encerrada a conversa, mas dizer isso lhe trouxe uma estranha sensação. Ele tinha usado bastante essa frase nos últimos dias.

---

---

- Isso aí filhinha, tá entregue. - Yusuke estalou as costas, observando a casa de Rin sorridente - De volta ao lar, é isso aí.

- Valeu Yusuke. - Rin fez uma pequena reverência, retribuindo o sorriso - Muito obrigada por tudo. A gente se vê no colégio, então.

- Vê se te cuida, ein, não arranja mais problema! - Acenando, Yusuke tomou o rumo de sua casa aos assobios.

Rin observou o colega se distanciar até sumir de vista. Soltou um longo suspiro e atravessou o portão, entrando em casa.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um borrão azul-escuro voando em sua direção. No instante seguinte, sua tia, vestida num kimono extravagante, debulhava-se em lágrimas em cima dela.

- Você quer nos matar do coração, é?!

- Calma, tia...

- Ah, oi minha filha!. - Shugo surgiu descendo as escadas, também em trajes formais.

-"Oi minha filha?!" - Urrou Shiina apontando para o irmão - A sua filha desaparece por dias e depois ligam dizendo que ela tá num hospital! E por que você não foi buscá-la quando recebeu alta?!

- Imaginei que ela viria com um dos amiguinhos dela. - Ele piscou, surpreso, como se Rin estivesse voltando de uma saída com a galera e nada mais.

- Tia, eu já estou bem. O que aconteceu é que eu tive um surto de catalepsia, sabe? Fiquei desacordada e tudo e..

- Você acha que eu sou burra é?!

- Catalepsia? Que interessante, querida. - Shugo aproximou-se alegre.

- Shugo!

- Digo, muito cuidado, filha, muito cuidado com essas coisas, isso foi muito feio. Você devia ter nos avisado...

- Desculpe. - Rin estava bem cansada pra dar explicações naquele momento. Nessas horas ela era muito grata por seu pai ser um homem tão disperso do mundo. Não fôsse Tia Shiina, ele provavelmente seria pior. Aquilo dava uma certa pena, porque ela sabia que aquele comportamento era fruto da morte de sua mãe.

- Querida, nós vamos dar uma saidinha, sua tia e eu. Vamos encontrar uns amigos. - Seu pai abaixou-se para ela, sussurrando - Eu fiquei preocupado com você, é sério. Mas alguma coisa me dizia que você voltaria pra casa. Suba pro seu quarto e tire uma soneca, está bem? Ah, é, te mandaram um presente, tá em cima da cama. Até mais tarde!

Tia Shiina ainda falou um monte de coisas antes de sair de vez com seu pai. Quando se viu sozinha em casa, ela subiu para o quarto em silêncio. Tinha tanta coisa pra pensar que se sentia meio tonta.

Entrou no quarto sentindo que fazia meses que estava fora. Pelo jeito sua tia tinha arrumado a bagunça, as coisas pareciam mais ajeitadas. Ela olhou para a cama e viu um imenso buquê de rosas brancas, com um cartão em cima.

Ela pegou o cartão sem muito interesse, rindo.

"Vê se melhora logo, pilantra."

- Esse Arashi...

Rin afastou as flores com cuidado, e se jogou na cama. Encarou o teto por vários minutos. Sua vida de repente estava muito estranha. Ela tinha passado por muita coisa num curto intervalo de tempo. Tinha conhecido outro mundo e outras pessoas. Era como se seu antigo cotidiano de música e basquete não existisse mais.

Shiroi fora derrotado, eles conseguiram! Aquilo era muito bom. Chega de ação, chega de sangue derramado pra todo lado. Chega de floresta, chega de masmorras, chega de Hiei.

Rin piscou. Chega de Hiei. Ele não gostava da sua companhia. Sempre ficava irritado quando ela estava por perto, então, provavelmente, nunca mais iria procurá-la. Mas ela poderia ir atrás dele, não?

Não, não poderia. Mesmo que achasse divertido ficar com ele ou que até tivesse sonhado que eles haviam se beijado, agora eles não tinham qualquer vínculo. Agora ele devia estar nas trevas, rodeado de monstros da laia dele, saciando sua sede de sangue, sem nem lembrar que ela existia.

- Pelo menos ele foi ao hospital. Deve ter sido peso na consciência por eu ter ido pra faca no lugar dele. - Ela sentou-se de novo, meio perturbada. Ainda se sentia dolorida, principalmente na barriga. Olhou para a porta da varanda e foi movida por um instinto automático. Abriu a porta e saiu para a noite clara, tirando os sapatos. Olhou para o pinheiro que se estendia adiante e sorriu.

Teve que tentar várias vezes até conseguir se içar ao alto. Quase teve um troço pra subir, mas quando conseguiu, sentou-se no galho feliz.

- Acho que acabei perdendo o medo. - Ela riu. Era muito esquisito ficar ali sentada sozinha.

Hiei observava do galho de cima, escondido no escuro. Agora entendia porque ela não estava no hospital. Ele observou a expressão calma da menina, quase boba, e se sentiu extremamente ridículo por estar espionando.

---

---


	11. Basquete

Não havia mais ninguém na quadra de basquete àquela hora. Rin quicou a bola no chão mais algumas vezes, mirando o aro da tabela fixamente.

Onde ele estaria?

Quicava, quicava.

Já fazia duas semanas e meia.

Segurou a bola com as duas e mãos e mirou. Flexionou os joelhos e arremessou com força. A bola bateu no aro e vôou longe. Ela passou a mão pela testa suada, com raiva.

Não conseguira acertar um arremesso naquele dia.

- Rin!

A voz animada ecôou pela quadra. Rin virou o rosto e deu de cara com Keiko na saída da quadra, acenando energeticamente.

- Eu trouxe uma bebida pra você! - Berrou a garota, erguendo uma garrafa amarela nas mãos.

Rin sorriu.

Assim que se aproximou da amiga, percebeu que estava realmente cansada. Passara toda a manhã ali, mesmo depois que o treino acabou.

Rin era excepcionalmente competitiva, e acaba pegando pesado jogando contra as garotas. Por isso fora escalada para o time masculino. Mas do jeito que andava jogando, logo essa exceção seria reavaliada pela diretoria.

- Eu estou péssima. - Ela apoiou as costas na parede e deslizou até o chão, secando o rosto corado de suór com a toalha que tinha no pescoço.

- Você está aqui faz muito tempo. - Keiko sentou-se ao seu lado, estendendo a garrafa. Rin agradeceu com um gesto e bebeu em três goles.

- É. - Fez, enxugando a boca - Mas não consegui acertar uma cesta.

- Você anda pensando muito no Hiei, né? - Keiko sorriu, feliz da vida.

- Não, Keiko, pára com isso, nada a ver! - Ela abanou as mãos freneticamente, retribuindo o riso. - Até porque eu duvido que a gente vá se ver de novo.

Fêz-se um pequeno silêncio. Keiko parecia pensativa.

- Olha, eu acho que a gente tinha que comemorar! - Disse a menina de repente, ficando animada - O que você acha? A gente podia ir ver o pôr do sol na praia, perto do templo da Mestra Genkai!

- Sei bem porque você gosta tanto desse pôr do sol. - Rin deu um sorriso malvado, enquanto Keiko corava violentamente. - Você já me contou.

- Bom, isso, é que... Ah, deixa pra lá! Só me diz o que você acha da idéia!

- Bom, se tiver comida e saquê eu topo! - Rin ergueu o punho, enquanto Keiko entortava a cara.

- Mas é incrível mesmo, você é igualzinha ao Yusuke. Tudo bem, eu vou falar com a Mestra Genkai e com a turma, então!

Keiko levantou-se, abanando a saia. Virou-se para Rin uma última vez antes de sair da quadra.

- Bom, eu vim aqui só pra ver se estava tudo bem com você. Descanse um pouco e vê se não demora porque daqui à pouco a gente tem aula. Até mais, Rin!

Keiko despediu-se. Rin retribuiu com um breve aceno, e encarou os próprios tênis, sendo imediatamente envolta pelo silêncio da quadra. Keiko tinha razão. Seria bom comemorar um pouco ainda estar viva.

Afinal, ultimamente ela não tinha sequer chegado perto de uma espada afiada ou qualquer coisa que pudesse cortá-la em prol da salvação universal.

- Caramba! Eu preciso pensar em outra coisa! - Ela socou a própria cabeça.

- Pensar em qualquer coisa é difícil pra você.

Ela ergueu a cabeça, assustada. Olhou ao redor e a primeira coisa que pensou foi que estava ficando lelé de vez.

- Aqui, sua idiota.

Ela olhou para a cesta de basquete. Hiei estava de pé no suporte da tabela, olhando-a desinteressando.

- Hiei! Eu... Você... Caramba! Oi! - Ela ficou abobalhada. Não esperava por essa. - Como você entrou aqui?

Com tantas coisas pra dizer, tanta coisa pra perguntar, ela saía com uma daquelas. "Como você entrou aqui."

- "Rin! Mostre interesse!" - Ela ordenou para si própria, virando pro canto um instante, depois voltou-se para ele novamente - Quero dizer, como você anda, Hiei?

- Hn. Só vim entregar uma coisa. É sua, se não me engano.

Hiei sumiu por um segundo do suporte da tabela, e no momento seguinte apareceu na sua frente. Rin voltou à tomar um susto, desacostumada com a velocidade do youkai.

Ele enfiou as mãos nas vestes, tirando alguma coisa. Jogou para ela, inexpressivo. Rin se atrapalhou para pegar o papel no ar. Quando finalmente conseguiu, ficou muito surpresa. Era uma foto.

- É a foto da minha mãe. - Ela apertou a fotografia entre as mãos - A que eu perdi no beco naquele dia em que te conheci.

- Achei na sala daquele youkai.

Ela nem conseguia falar. Primeiramente, achava que Hiei era impossibilitado de fazer qualquer coisa por ela que não fôsse por mera obrigação ou impulso.

- Essa mulher é realmente sua mãe? - Hiei não conseguiu conter a pergunta. Ele se convencera que só iria até ali entregar a foto, mas não pôde refrear a curiosidade.

- Ué, claro que sim. - Rin ergueu os olhos.

- Ela não se parece com você.

Rin baixou os olhos para a foto. Realmente. Fora a cor dos olhos, elas não se pareciam em nada. A mãe de Rin tinha traços delicados e um olhar gentil.

- É, acho que eu não sou tão feminina. - Rin coçou a cabeça - Sabe o que é, eu deixei o cabelo crescer por causa disso, mas acho que não funcionou.

- Não mesmo. - Ele deu um sorriso debochado, observando o uniforme de basquete folgado e muito masculino para ela. A menina percebeu o olhar e dobrou as pernas contra o peito, emburrada.

- Mas por que você está me perguntando isso?

- Hn. Só queria confirmar se era mesmo a foto que você procurava. - Ele virou-se, pronto para ir embora.

- Espera!

Ele girou os olhos para ela de volta.

- Você vai sumir de novo?

A primeira coisa que ele pensou em responder era que sim, que nunca mais a veria outra vez e estava satisfeitíssimo com isso. Mas não conseguiu. Simplesmente encarou aqueles olhos prateados aflitos e não conseguiu dizer nada.

- Eu realmente, realmente gosto de você. - Tornou a menina, abraçando os joelhos e fingindo segurar uma câmera fotográfica.- Click.

Hiei cerrou os dentes, irritado, e desapareceu de vista.

Esses momentos em que ela o pegava de surpresa o deixavam desarmado e aborrecido. Ele já tinha ouvido Rin dizer que gostava dele, então por que aquela fraqueza momentanea?

Por outro lado, ela estava feliz. Tinha conseguido a foto de volta e de quebra tinha visto Hiei. Percebeu que estava mesmo com medo de não vê-lo nunca mais. Mas logo viu que estava novamente nessa situação, e suspirou uma fumacinha.

- Agora ele não tem mais nenhum motivo. - Disse tristemente para si mesma. - Eu tenho que me convencer que isso é bom?...

---

---

Hiei estava sentado na armação de um prédio em construção, observando a cidade. Desde que voltara para a patrulha, sua vida tinha voltado à ser a mesma de sempre.

Mas, no momento, ele não estava com muita vontade de ficar no mundo das trevas. Agora que podia novamente atravessar a barreira quando quisesse, não estava preocupado. Simplesmente tinha se aborrecido com Mukuro, e decidiu dar um tempo pra si mesmo.

-"O Mundo dos homens funcionando como uma fuga." - Pensou ele, rindo de si mesmo - "Essa é uma condição bem humilhante."

Ultimamente, ele não estava se sentindo bem. O fim da luta com Shiroi o deixara meio abalado, principalmente por ele ter sido derrotado tão facilmente. Pensava que fôsse um monstro de categoria alta, muito forte, mas acabou tendo a vida salva por uma humana frágil e doida de pedra.

Apesar de que, na ocasião, seu corpo estivera afetado pelo espaço do Joker, ainda assim se sentia muito frustrado. Tá certo que Yusuke e Kuwabara reclamaram mais que ele por praticamente não terem participado da ação, mas de toda forma aquilo não o interessava.

"_Eu acredito mesmo que somos mais fortes por causa dos outros._"

Ele cerrou os dentes, bravo.

-"Por que eu estou pensando nessa menina de novo?" - Levantou-se, irritado, e saltou para as ferrugens mais altas, disposto à se distrair de qualquer jeito.

---

---

---

- E aí, o que vocês acham? - Perguntou Rin, empolgada.

- Eu gosto da idéia. - Disse Kuwabara, olhando para o teto da sala de aula, nostálgico - Faz tempo que a gente não vai pra praia, da última vez foi quando vocês dois se beijaram, não foi?

Yusuke e Keiko piscaram, sem se olharem. Rin segurou uma risadinha, enquanto Yusuke ia tratando de mudar de assunto.

- Ó eu também acho a idéia legal, a gente podia levar comida e saquê. - Ele coçou o nariz, enquando Rin concordava freneticamente.

- Fala sério. - Fêz Keiko.

- Então vamos marcar pro fim de semana! - Kuwabara ergueu os braços, empolgado.

- Isso aí! - Urrou uma voz atrás dele, fazendo com que o rapaz desse com a cara no chão.

- Botan, o que você tá fazendo aqui? - Perguntou Yusuke com os olhos dilatando de susto, virando-se para encarar a amiga - De novo usando uniforme pra se infiltrar, ô menina?

- Sabe o que é, eu estava meio entediada. - Botan riu alto, coçando a cabeça - Então eu vim até aqui ver como vocês estavam! Sem querer eu peguei um pedacinho da conversa de vocês, hehe!

- Pedacinho? Me parece que você ouviu tudo.

- Tá, isso não importa! Agora que eu já peguei a mensagem eu vou rapidinho falar com o Kurama também e... Rin, por que você está vestida assim? - Botan percebeu o moletom esverdeado de Rin, apontando.

- Ãh, isso? Eu estava no treino de basquete. - Disse a menina abrindo o zíper da blusa e mostrando o uniforme laranja por baixo.

- Ah tá!

- Voltando ao assunto - Interpôs Keiko - Botan, fale com a Mestra e diga pra ela avisar a Yukina, tá bom?

- Tá bem! - Botan ergueu os dedos, contando - Vamos nós cinco, o Kurama e a Yukina, certo? Então está combinado e AI YUSUKE!

Rin pigarreou. Yusuke tinha dado um doloroso beliscão no braço de Botan, que agora massageava o ombro chorosa.

- Ô Botan, se liga minha filha, tem o Hiei também, o Hiei, tá ligada?!

- Ah, mas o Hiei não gosta dessas coisas. - Botan ergueu um dedo didaticamete - Ele nunca vai nas festas que nós combinamos nem em nada disso e AI SEU IMBECIL PORQUE TÁ FAZENDO ISSO?!

- Eu já falei que o Hiei vai pronto e acabou! - Yusuke desarmou o segundo beliscão, indicando Rin com a cabeça. Aí a ficha caiu.

- AH CLARO! Ele vai sim, ele sempre vai, o Hiei adora festas, não é mesmo pessoal?! - Botan agitou-se frenteticamente, enquanto os outros tinham gotas.

- Gente, não precisa disso. - Rin ergueu a mão, sorrindo - Eu não ligo se o Hiei vai ou não, vamos nos divertir juntos, tá legal?

Botan lançou um olhar indagativo pra Keiko. As duas ficaram se encarando emquando Yusuke e Kuwabara coçavam a cabeça.

- Vamos, parem com essas caras! - Rin de repente deu uma risada alta, fazendo com que os outros se projetassem pra trás. Colocou as mãos na cintura, triunfante em meio à uma áura dourada - Vamos comemorar a minha vitória magnífica contra Shiroi, HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA EU TENHO A FORÇA!

- Não fale isso tão alto. - Yusuke olhou de esguelha, com uma veia dilatada.

---

---


	12. Capitulo Especial

_Capítulo especial_

_------------------------_

- Aquele infeliz, onde é que ele se meteu?

Kuwabara encarou o lugar vazio ao seu lado raivoso, e virou-se para o outro aos cochichos.

- Urameshi. - Fêz ele, tapando a boca - Cadê aquele idiota?

- Eu sei lá Kuwabara, acho que ele não veio. - Respondeu Yusuke também baixinho.

A luminosidade vermelha do teatro fazia a platéia parecer menos cheia do que realmente estava. Fora o acento vago ao ladod e Kuwabara, todos os outros estavam ocupados.

- Você por acaso entregou o convite à ele?! - Kuwabara cutucou Yusuke de novo.

- É claro que eu entreguei, mas cê acha mesmo que o Hiei ia vir?! - Yusuke cerrou os dentes, torcendo o cenho.

- Botan. - Keiko, do outro lado de Yusuke, virou-se para a amiga preocupada - Você acha que ele não vem mesmo?

Botan não respondeu, apenas trocou um olhar significativo com Yukina, sentada entre as duas. Yukina olhou para o próprio colo tristemente, balançando a cabeça.

Rin olhou através da cortina pela quinta vez. Uma maestra vestida de preto se aproximou por trás dela, tropeçando na escuridão.

- Ei, menina, logo logo é a sua vez! - Cochichou a mulher no seu ouvido - Fique preparada, está bem?

A mulher se afastou, e Rin fechou a cortina tristemente. Caminhou para o fundo dos bastidores, dobrando alguns corredores por onde milhares de pessoas passavam correndo, cochichando impaciente umas com as outras.

Ela entrou no camarim e sentou-se na frente do espelho, encarando o próprio rosto. Os olhos estavam pintados de escuro.

- Escuro como os cabelos daquele chato.

Ela esmurrou a penteadeira, soltando um suspiro de raiva. Alguém bateu na porta e ela virou-se, sobressaltada.

- Como uma pessoa como você pode tocar piano? - Arashi tinha uma guitarra enlaçada no ombro, virada pra trás. Sorriu maldosamente, enquanto um pouco longe dali se ouvia um barulho estridente de aplausos - Eu arrasei, você não vai passar nem perto.

- Que bom, Arashi. - Fez Rin, desviando a atenção. Arashi ficou absolutamente revoltado por Rin não estar afim de discutir, mas logo percebeu a expressão triste dela.

- Ei, pilantra... - Ele aproximou-se cauteloso - O que há com você?

- Eu chamei uma pessoa mas ela não veio. - Rin continuou encarando seus olhos refletidos no espelho. Arashi coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Depois de alguns segundos, o rapaz colocou a mão no ombro dela.

Rin virou-se, surpresa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você. - Ele puxou a mão de volta, e ergueu o polegar - Você fica bem melhor jogando graxa em cima de mim.

Rin não pôde conter um sorriso. Arashi sorriu de volta, e em seguida deu-lhe um soco nas costas que fez a garota se projetar pra frente bruscamente.

- Apesar de você ser quase um garoto você tem sentimentos né? E também ARGH

Arashi não continuou a frase, estatelado no chão com o pé de Rin afundado em seu crânio. A menina abanou as mãos e estirou-lhe a língua, saindo do camarim.

- Obrigada, Arashi. - Ela parou na porta um instante, enquanto o garoto caído tinha um tique na perna esquerda.

- "Agora, a pianista Rin Minamoto fechando a audição dessa noite". - Uma voz feminina ecôou pelo teatro, e Rin respirou fundo antes de subir no palco. Por fim, subiu nas escadinhas confiante.

Assim que viu o holofote sobre si se atrapalhou e caiu de joelhos. Virou-se para a platéia na hora, abanando os braços.

- Eu estou bem! - Berrou, e o lugar ressôou em meio às gargalhadas.

- "Não importa se você não veio." - Ela observou os diversos rostos que rolavam de rir de seu tombo. Uma platéia lotada. Apenas um acento vazio, ao lado de Kuwabara. Ela observou Yusuke e a turma, seus amigos do time de basquete sentados ao fundo do teatro, os demais colegas do colégio e sorriu, levantando-se. - "Não importa... Só isso importa."

Caminhou até o piano negro no centro do salão e sentou-se. Abriu o tapão e ajeitou a partitura. Era uma música linda e emocionante. A letra estava ali, mas ela só podia tocar.

Só podia tocar.

O silêncio tomou conta não só de todo o salão, mas dela própria. Como se seus dedos se movessem automaticamente, ela tocou a introdução da música lentamente.

Não importava.

Não importava se ele não estava ali.

A introdução ganhou corpo até iniciar uma melodia mais concreta. Aquele silêncio dela era um silêncio de paz. Vários minutos se passaram, e sua cabeça também ficou silenciosa. Até o som da música silenciou, e foi como se seus olhos se esvaziassem.

A música durou muito tempo, e ela nunca tinha tocado com tanta vontade.

Só mais cinco minutos e terminaria.

_**Não existe nada tão grande quanto você**_

Não importava.

_**Nem o mundo é tão grande assim**_

Aquele idiota.

_**Por que as pessoas exigem respostas?**_

Lembrou-se que tinha o convidado em cima da árvore. Aquele pinheiro enorme. Naquela hora, ela já sabia que ele nunca iria. Então, por que tinha esperado que ele, quem sabe?...

_**Você não é as coisas que mostra**_

Mas não importava.

_**Você é o que ninguém vê**_

Porque ela tinha passado coisas novas em pouquíssimo tempo, mas estava onde deveria estar. Podia voltar para sua antiga vida, e agora teria Yusuke e os outros por perto. Teria outras pessoas com quem contar.

_**Nem o mundo é tão grande assim**_

Podia se dedicar mais à música, ao basquete, aos estudos. Talvez assim ela alcançaria seu sonho um dia. Estava positivamente se lixando.

_**Ele não te cabe, nem te abraça**_

Ela não estava nem aí. Não importava se ele não estava ali mesmo.

_**As coisas que você gosta **_

Por um instante, olhando para as teclas do piano, ela pensou ter visto o rosto de sua mãe e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela nunca tinha chorado por causa daquilo, e ficou surpresa.

- "Talvez seja porque..."

_**É o que você é**_

- "Talvez seja porque eu sinto que fui abandonada novamente..."

_**Você é o que ninguém vê em você**_

A música terminou com uma última nota demorada. Ela levantou-se com o coração acelerado. Por que não tinha visto aquilo antes?

As palmas começaram timidamente, como que chocadas.

Quando ficou completamente de pé, Rin assustou-se, levando a mão aos próprios lábios. As pessoas começaram à se levantar, e os aplausos tomaram uma proporção absurda. Assobios e gritos ecoaram.

Ainda com a mão sobre a boca, ela sentiu os olhos tremularem.

Olhou para a platéia surpresa, toda de pé. Yusuke gritava animadíssimo, e Yukina tinha os olhos cheio de lágrimas, com um sorriso gigantesco, aplaudindo com suas mãozinhas delicadamente. Botan e Kuwabara também urravam animados, e Keiko percebeu que ela olhava para eles e piscou os olhos feliz.

Os garotos do time de basquete assoviavam. O teto se abriu e uma chuva de pétalas de rosa caiu sobre o palco e sobre a platéia.

Rin riu, feliz. Nunca achou que terminaria aquela música, quanto mais que acabaria cantando um trecho dela e seria aplaudida daquela forma.

Ela acenou de volta para as pessoas, mandando beijos felicíssima. Arashi surgiu na beirada do palco, vaiando, e Rin atirou um dos sapatos nele.

-"Mandei ver, mamãe". - Pensou, rindo, enquanto as rosas que caiam por todo o teatro espalhavam-se no meio das pessoas.

Menos no acento vazio de Hiei, onde elas se concentravam num pequeno montinho. E ela tinha percebido, enfim. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, e por um segundo ela deixou de sorrir.

Mas foi só um segundo.


	13. ERROR

_Capítulo especial_

_------------------------_

- Aquele infeliz, onde é que ele se meteu?

Kuwabara encarou o lugar vazio ao seu lado raivoso, e virou-se para o outro aos cochichos.

- Urameshi. - Fêz ele, tapando a boca - Cadê aquele idiota?

- Eu sei lá Kuwabara, acho que ele não veio. - Respondeu Yusuke também baixinho.

A luminosidade vermelha do teatro fazia a platéia parecer menos cheia do que realmente estava. Fora o acento vago ao ladod e Kuwabara, todos os outros estavam ocupados.

- Você por acaso entregou o convite à ele?! - Kuwabara cutucou Yusuke de novo.

- É claro que eu entreguei, mas cê acha mesmo que o Hiei ia vir?! - Yusuke cerrou os dentes, torcendo o cenho.

- Botan. - Keiko, do outro lado de Yusuke, virou-se para a amiga preocupada - Você acha que ele não vem mesmo?

Botan não respondeu, apenas trocou um olhar significativo com Yukina, sentada entre as duas. Yukina olhou para o próprio colo tristemente, balançando a cabeça.

Rin olhou através da cortina pela quinta vez. Uma maestra vestida de preto se aproximou por trás dela, tropeçando na escuridão.

- Ei, menina, logo logo é a sua vez! - Cochichou a mulher no seu ouvido - Fique preparada, está bem?

A mulher se afastou, e Rin fechou a cortina tristemente. Caminhou para o fundo dos bastidores, dobrando alguns corredores por onde milhares de pessoas passavam correndo, cochichando impaciente umas com as outras.

Ela entrou no camarim e sentou-se na frente do espelho, encarando o próprio rosto. Os olhos estavam pintados de escuro.

- Escuro como os cabelos daquele chato.

Ela esmurrou a penteadeira, soltando um suspiro de raiva. Alguém bateu na porta e ela virou-se, sobressaltada.

- Como uma pessoa como você pode tocar piano? - Arashi tinha uma guitarra enlaçada no ombro, virada pra trás. Sorriu maldosamente, enquanto um pouco longe dali se ouvia um barulho estridente de aplausos - Eu arrasei, você não vai passar nem perto.

- Que bom, Arashi. - Fez Rin, desviando a atenção. Arashi ficou absolutamente revoltado por Rin não estar afim de discutir, mas logo percebeu a expressão triste dela.

- Ei, pilantra... - Ele aproximou-se cauteloso - O que há com você?

- Eu chamei uma pessoa mas ela não veio. - Rin continuou encarando seus olhos refletidos no espelho. Arashi coçou a cabeça, sem jeito. Depois de alguns segundos, o rapaz colocou a mão no ombro dela.

Rin virou-se, surpresa.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com você. - Ele puxou a mão de volta, e ergueu o polegar - Você fica bem melhor jogando graxa em cima de mim.

Rin não pôde conter um sorriso. Arashi sorriu de volta, e em seguida deu-lhe um soco nas costas que fez a garota se projetar pra frente bruscamente.

- Apesar de você ser quase um garoto você tem sentimentos né? E também ARGH

Arashi não continuou a frase, estatelado no chão com o pé de Rin afundado em seu crânio. A menina abanou as mãos e estirou-lhe a língua, saindo do camarim.

- Obrigada, Arashi. - Ela parou na porta um instante, enquanto o garoto caído tinha um tique na perna esquerda.

- "Agora, a pianista Rin Minamoto fechando a audição dessa noite". - Uma voz feminina ecôou pelo teatro, e Rin respirou fundo antes de subir no palco. Por fim, subiu nas escadinhas confiante.

Assim que viu o holofote sobre si se atrapalhou e caiu de joelhos. Virou-se para a platéia na hora, abanando os braços.

- Eu estou bem! - Berrou, e o lugar ressôou em meio às gargalhadas.

- "Não importa se você não veio." - Ela observou os diversos rostos que rolavam de rir de seu tombo. Uma platéia lotada. Apenas um acento vazio, ao lado de Kuwabara. Ela observou Yusuke e a turma, seus amigos do time de basquete sentados ao fundo do teatro, os demais colegas do colégio e sorriu, levantando-se. - "Não importa... Só isso importa."

Caminhou até o piano negro no centro do salão e sentou-se. Abriu o tapão e ajeitou a partitura. Era uma música linda e emocionante. A letra estava ali, mas ela só podia tocar.

Só podia tocar.

O silêncio tomou conta não só de todo o salão, mas dela própria. Como se seus dedos se movessem automaticamente, ela tocou a introdução da música lentamente.

Não importava.

Não importava se ele não estava ali.

A introdução ganhou corpo até iniciar uma melodia mais concreta. Aquele silêncio dela era um silêncio de paz. Vários minutos se passaram, e sua cabeça também ficou silenciosa. Até o som da música silenciou, e foi como se seus olhos se esvaziassem.

A música durou muito tempo, e ela nunca tinha tocado com tanta vontade.

Só mais cinco minutos e terminaria.

_**Não existe nada tão grande quanto você**_

Não importava.

_**Nem o mundo é tão grande assim**_

Aquele idiota.

_**Por que as pessoas exigem respostas?**_

Lembrou-se que tinha o convidado em cima da árvore. Aquele pinheiro enorme. Naquela hora, ela já sabia que ele nunca iria. Então, por que tinha esperado que ele, quem sabe?...

_**Você não é as coisas que mostra**_

Mas não importava.

_**Você é o que ninguém vê**_

Porque ela tinha passado coisas novas em pouquíssimo tempo, mas estava onde deveria estar. Podia voltar para sua antiga vida, e agora teria Yusuke e os outros por perto. Teria outras pessoas com quem contar.

_**Nem o mundo é tão grande assim**_

Podia se dedicar mais à música, ao basquete, aos estudos. Talvez assim ela alcançaria seu sonho um dia. Estava positivamente se lixando.

_**Ele não te cabe, nem te abraça**_

Ela não estava nem aí. Não importava se ele não estava ali mesmo.

_**As coisas que você gosta **_

Por um instante, olhando para as teclas do piano, ela pensou ter visto o rosto de sua mãe e sentiu vontade de chorar. Ela nunca tinha chorado por causa daquilo, e ficou surpresa.

- "Talvez seja porque..."

_**É o que você é**_

- "Talvez seja porque eu sinto que fui abandonada novamente..."

_**Você é o que ninguém vê em você**_

A música terminou com uma última nota demorada. Ela levantou-se com o coração acelerado. Por que não tinha visto aquilo antes?

As palmas começaram timidamente, como que chocadas.

Quando ficou completamente de pé, Rin assustou-se, levando a mão aos próprios lábios. As pessoas começaram à se levantar, e os aplausos tomaram uma proporção absurda. Assobios e gritos ecoaram.

Ainda com a mão sobre a boca, ela sentiu os olhos tremularem.

Olhou para a platéia surpresa, toda de pé. Yusuke gritava animadíssimo, e Yukina tinha os olhos cheio de lágrimas, com um sorriso gigantesco, aplaudindo com suas mãozinhas delicadamente. Botan e Kuwabara também urravam animados, e Keiko percebeu que ela olhava para eles e piscou os olhos feliz.

Os garotos do time de basquete assoviavam. O teto se abriu e uma chuva de pétalas de rosa caiu sobre o palco e sobre a platéia.

Rin riu, feliz. Nunca achou que terminaria aquela música, quanto mais que acabaria cantando um trecho dela e seria aplaudida daquela forma.

Ela acenou de volta para as pessoas, mandando beijos felicíssima. Arashi surgiu na beirada do palco, vaiando, e Rin atirou um dos sapatos nele.

-"Mandei ver, mamãe". - Pensou, rindo, enquanto as rosas que caiam por todo o teatro espalhavam-se no meio das pessoas.

Menos no acento vazio de Hiei, onde elas se concentravam num pequeno montinho. E ela tinha percebido, enfim. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, e por um segundo ela deixou de sorrir.

Mas foi só um segundo.


	14. Você

- Cadê aquela menina? - Yusuke segurava a mochila nas costas, coçando o nariz.

Eles estavam de fora do templo de Genkai, que por sua vez estava sentada na varanda com as pernas cruzadas, lendo um gibi. Kurama olhou ao redor também indagativo.

- Nós combinamos aqui às cinco e meia. Ela está vinte minutos atrasada.

- Ô Urameshi, aposto que você passou a informação errada pra ela! - Ralhou Kuwabara, que mal conseguia enxergar um palmo à sua frente por conta da montanha de toalhas, cestas e bolsas que carregava.

- Assim nós vamos perder o pôr-do-sol. - Keiko fez um bico, chateada.

- Vamos esperar mais um pouco. - Yukina juntou as mãos docemente.

No instante seguinte eles ouviram um berro.

-Pessoaaaal ! CHEGUEI!

Eles viraram na direção oposta ao pátio e demoraram para reconhecer o vulto que vinha correndo pela grama. Só quando a pessoa se aproximou deles ofegante, com as mãos nos joelhos, foi que eles perceberam a diferença.

- Rin! - Exclamou Keiko, surpresa.

Rin ergueu-se, sorridente. Seus cabelos, antes de um cor de rosa longo e liso, agora estavam tão curtos que mal lhe roçavam a nuca. Yusuke puxou uma mecha violentamente, fazendo com que Rin entortasse o rosto numa careta.

- Tá maluca, é minha filha?! Bebeu o que, ein? Cadê seu cabelo?

- Ai, Yusuke! - Rin puxou a mecha de volta, esfregando o cocoruto - Tirei pra lavar, não tá vendo?

- Você ficou parecendo um garotinho raquítico. - Observou Kuwabara cutucando o cenho, enquanto Botan pisava em seu pé com força.

- Larga de ser grosso, Kuwabara! - O rapaz deu um berro, pulando feito saci enquanto segurava o pé pisado. - Ficou muito bonito, viu, Rin?

Não, não tinha ficado muito bonito. O cabelo curto a deixara muito mais magra do que já era, mas ninguém fez mais nenhum comentário.

Eles tomaram o caminho da praia descendo a escadaria do templo contemplativos. Para os outros, aquele lugar já havia sido cenário de muitos encontros pós-missão e coisas afins. Mas para Rin ainda era novidade, e ela observava a trilha achando tudo simplesmente lindo.

Mas o mais bonito mesmo era o fim de tarde na praia. Quando eles finalmente alcançaram a areia branca, Kuwabara tirou os sapatos e saiu correndo, animado.

- OLHA QUE LINDO, YUKINAAA! VAMOS PEGAR CONCHAS PRA CELEBRAR O NOSSO AMOR!

- Mas que mala - Fêz Yusuke, carregando as bolsas que o amigo havia largado no chão para mais perto da areia - Kurama, me ajuda aqui, vamos acender uma fogueira.

Kurama acentiu, indo atrás dele. Yukina e Keiko foram atrás de Kuwabara, arregaçando os vestidos enquanto corriam felizes pelas ondas rasas que iam e vinham. Botan foi pegar alguns gravetos para a fogueira e Rin ficou parada, olhando pra eles.

Gostava imensamente de todos, apesar de terem se tornado amigos à pouco tempo. E apesar de tudo estar dando certo e de ela finalmente ter se libertado da obcessão por ser igual a mãe, faltava alguma coisa.

Ela ficou lá parada vários minutos, sentada numa rocha, um pouco afastada dos outros. Os meninos haviam acendido uma pequena fogueira em torno da qual Yusuke abria uma garrafa de saquê e Yukina ajeitava pequenas marmitas.

Ela estava prestes a se juntar a eles quando ouviu um farvalhar nas folhas atrás de si. Achou que tinha sido impressão, mas sentiu um pequeno arrepio e teve certeza que a observavam.

Ela virou o rosto lentamente à tempo de ver um vulto sumir entre os galhos.

Gelou.

-"Pronto" - Deduziu, aparvalhada - "Shiroi voltou dos infernos negros pra se vingar de mim!"

Respirou firme, pensando no que fazer. Decidiu ir lá ver o que era. Talvez fôsse apenas um esquilo e ela estivesse ficando doida. Se fôsse mesmo Shiroi, bom, era só morder a língua e cuspir na cara dele.

Ela adentrou o pequeno aglomerado de árvores piscando. Um silêncio tranquilo tomou conta imediatamente, deixando pra trás as risadas dos amigos na praia. Ela deu mais alguns passos até identificar o causador do barulho.

Ela parou, na hora. Não era um esquilo, nem Shiroi. Hiei estava sentado num galho baixo, de costas pra ela, e uma de suas mãos estava cravada na árvore com força.

Pareceu não percebê-la.

- Hiei? - Fêz ela, baixinho.

O youkai virou-se, surpreso. Assim que a viu, assumiu uma expressão de raiva profunda, e fez menção de levantar-se.

- Não, espera! - Disse ela estendendo o braço. Não tinha nada pra dizer, mas sabia que não podia deixá-lo ir embora - O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que não gostasse de festas, e tampouco acho que você gosta de saquê ou...

- Do que está falando? - Hiei interrompeu-a, dando-lhe as costas de novo, levantando-se - Eu só vim dar uma olhada em Yukina. Vou voltar para o Mundo das Trevas.

- Por que não veio falar comigo? - Rin sentiu uma apreensão terrível crescer dentro dela, e teve certeza que aquele podia ser o último momento que estaria com ele.

Ela havia percebido na audição. No momento em que seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

De alguma forma, soube que ainda o veria. Da mesma forma, sabia que aquela seria a última vez se não fizesse alguma coisa.

O céu pareceu escurecer mais um pouco. Rin sentiu uma brisa fria.

- Volte para Yusuke e os outros. - Disse Hiei friamente, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos - Adeus, menina.

- Por que não foi na minha apresentação?! - Ela falou mais alto do que esperava, dando mais dois passos. Não se conteve, e agarrou a capa dele com força - Por que você aparece pra mim com uma desculpa qualquer e depois some, me deixando com essa sensação de que nunca mais vou te ver?! Você me realmente me odeia, Hiei?!

Para sua surpresa, à princípio, ele não se mexeu. Mas, no segundo seguinte, a capa foi arrancada de suas mãos com força e Rin nem teve tempo de raciocinar direito. Hiei sumiu e reapareceu bem atrás dela.

Estática, apenas sentia a proximidade do youkai, olhando pro chão. Não conseguiu se virar pra ele.

Rin continuou olhando pro chão, e o vento pareceu mais frio ainda.

- Desculpe... - Ela cerrou os punhos - Sei que você me odeia mesmo. Nem precisava perguntar. Só dei trabalho pra você desde que nos conhecemos, e agora sinto que vou te perder pra sempre e não consigo nem mesmo dizer alguma coisa que preste. Eu simplesmente nunca dou conta te fazer me levar à sério...

- Por que - Ele a interrompeu, calmamente - você tem esse efeito sobre mim?

Ela não entendeu. Levou alguns segundos para formular a pergunta, e começou a se virar lentamente. Encarou os olhos escuros e frios daquela pessoa tão diferente e percebeu alguma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes.

- Efeito? - Ela balbuciou.

Ela teve que dar um passo pra trás, porque Hiei adiantou-se firmemente. Agora ele estava muito próximo, e a garota sentiu as pernas vacilarem.

-"O que está havendo?" - Rin piscou, atordoada, sem conseguir dizer nada. O cérebro a mil por hora.

- Você é do tipo de pessoa que eu mais desprezo. - Hiei a observava profundamente. Mas agora, não ostentava raiva nem prepotência.

Parecia, na verdade, levemente curioso, e Rin arregalou os olhos ao perceber isso. O céu escureceu um pouco mais. Eles estava realmente próximos.

- Não me agrada o modo como você fala e nem a sua estupidêz. - Ele prosseguiu. - Garotas como você são inúteis. Você me faz perder a paciência, então por que penso em você todo o tempo e por que sinto esse formigar ridículo exatamente agora? Minhas perguntas são mais inteligentes que as suas, você não acha?

Ela não conseguia reagir. Escutava tudo completamente abobada, sem acreditar que Hiei pudesse pronunciar aquilo. O youkai estendeu a mão e tocou uma mexa de seus cabelos curtos e ralos.

Um silêncio incômodo se instalou. Depois de alguns minutos, ele deu-lhe as costas de novo.

- Se não pode me responder, então vou embora. - Disse - Não tenho mais nada a tratar com você.

Rin piscou, totalmente desentendida. E um monstro imediatamente despertou dentro dela.

- Vai embora?! Pára de me tratar feito criança, Hiei! Não entendo o que há com você! - Ela sentiu o rosto queimar. - Eu... Eu não sei porque você está falando isso assim, de repente... Mas eu já te disse, falo de novo se você quiser, eu gosto muito de você, gosto tanto que não consigo pensar em nada engraçado no momento, nem mesmo em você andando por aí com uma melancia na cabeça!

Ela parou de falar de repente, como se começasse a pensar na idéia. Hiei entortou o cenho.

- Está vendo? - Ele sorriu - A única pessoa estranha aqui é você. Eu não posso lidar com essa sensação, é desconhecida pra mim, garota. É melhor você sumir de uma vez, porque sequer tem as respostas que eu preciso.

- Você quer que eu te responda, então? - Ela estava disposta à impedir que ele fôsse de qualquer jeito - Ótimo! Você não sabe porque eu tenho esse "efeito" em você ou sei lá o que mais que você disse, pois eu sei! Isso é o que a gente sente quando gosta de alguém. Você também gosta de mim, então, não é? Não seja burro, tenho certeza que já sabe disso.

Ele não voltara o rosto para ela. Impaciente, ela tornou a puxar a capa dele.

- Hiei, olha pra mim, eu tô falando com você e...

Alguma coisa caiu delicadamente da capa do youkai. Ela arregalou os olhos. Uma pétala de rosa vermelha instalou-se levemente no chão da relva.

Rin soltou a capa, emocionada demais pra dizer qualquer coisa.

- Você estava lá. - Ela balbuciou - Então, você foi...

Hiei cerrou o punho. Na mesma hora, o tempo frio fechou de vez, e grossas gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar.

- Você foi, você foi. - Repetiu a menina, tapando a boca e tentando segurar as lágrimas que começavam a brotar em seus olhos - Você não é um monstro chato e sem coração, você realmente estava lá pra me ver...

- Sim. - Disse Hiei antes que pudesse se segurar - E precisava ver a cena ridícula que você fêz. Cantando daquele jeito, dava pena. As pessoas te aplaudiram pra que não se sentisse pior. Foi a coisa mais deprimente que eu já vi.

Ela sentiu as palavras atravessarem seu peito em cheio. Suas lágrimas caíram de vez e ela lançou-lhe um olhar de profunda tristeza.

- O que?...

- Pare de se enganar, menina. - Hiei sorriu - O mundo não é bonzinho como você pensa, e nem tudo vai te fazer sorrir. Desista desses sonhos bobos. Eu não estava lá pra ver você, estava lá pra conferir se era capaz de tamanha burrice. Não insista no que não pode. É por isso que me sinto tão desconfortável perto de você, afinal...

Rin tapou os ouvidos. Os soluços entupiam sua garganta e enquanto Hiei falava era como se um muro de tijolos desabassem em cima dela. O grito veio por ser esôfago com toda a força.

- Cala a boca!

Hiei parou de falar, levemente surpreso.

- Cala essa boca! Você se acha o dono da verdade e da razão, mas não é ninguém pra magoar os outros assim! - Seus olhos estavam fechados com força, enquanto ela cuspia as frases engasgadas - Eu estou seguindo a minha mãe e, diferente de você, tenho coragem o suficiente para aceitar meus parentes comigo! Até mesmo os que estão mortos!

Hiei piscou. Rin deuy uma arrancada e saiu correndo na direção oposta, adentrando as árvores no meio da chuva.

O youkai sentia um aperto esquisito no peito. Um alívio enorme o invadiu ao ver que agora ela nunca mais iria procurá-lo ou atazaná-lo, afinal, ele a tinha ferido da pior forma possível.

Mas não foi um alívio bom.

E Hiei teve que segurar a própria capa na altura do peito, com uma careta de frustração. Uma mão fria encostou em seu ombro e ele nem se virou pra ver quem era.

- Vai atrás dela, seu animal. - A voz de Yusuke sôou calma e firme.

Hiei não sabia quando foi que Yusuke havia surgido por ali, mas sabia de uma coisa.

Ele estava certo.

Yusuke ficou com a mão pendendo no ar quando, de repente, Hiei sumiu de vista.


End file.
